Brooke's Child
by mickeiblue
Summary: Set in a fictional future, everything from sn 1-3 and beginning of sn 4 counts. Eight years ago Brooke Davis left Tree Hill with a secret, now a tragedy brings her home and with her is the child Lucas doesn't know is his.
1. Prologue People Always Leave

**Dislaimer: own nothing.**

Prologue – People Always Leave

It was just too hard.

Brooke couldn't breathe properly; she couldn't think or see rationally, she was blinded by Lucas, blinded by Peyton and how insecure her friendship made her. She had never felt so vulnerable until she's fallen in love with Lucas and Brooke knew it wasn't his fault, it was no ones fault.

They couldn't help their emotions, Brooke couldn't help the fact her heart was breaking. Being around him made her feel weak, she couldn't be strong with their relationship hovering over her, constantly wondering when it would end, and she didn't like the person it was turning her into.

Originally falling in love with Lucas had changed Brooke for the better, now she was scared it would bring her back down, and it wasn't just Luke, it was everybody, it was the whole town. She wanted a fresh start, a way out of this vicious cycle she'd trapped herself in, without Lucas she was afraid of what she would become yet with him she was no better, she needed out, needed to leave Tree Hill where no one knew Lucas and Nathan Scott, where she wasn't Peyton Sawyer's best friend, where she could just

be herself, where she could just be what she was… a teenager.

And the thing was Brooke had somewhere to go, she already had an out and if she wanted to leave all she had to do was pack a suitcase and go. And with a burst of adrenaline Brooke knew what she had to do. It didn't take long, two hours later her whole life was packed ready to go. With a sigh she looked at the slightly emptier room, there was nothing left for her here. Brooke Davis just had to do one more thing before she left.

When Haley opened the door and saw Brooke she grinned "hi, come on in, I was just putting the kettle on, want a drink?" and without even looking at her friend Haley moved to the small kitchen, she didn't see the look of sadness on Brooke's face until she realised the other girl had not moved from the door way "why do I have a feeling I'm not going to like what I'm about to hear" she murmured just loud enough for Brooke to hear.

Walking inside Brooke looked at Haley "I came here to say goodbye"

"What do you mean goodbye?"

"I'm leaving Tree Hill, for good, I have a seat booked for tonight" Brooke answered and was met by silence.

Haley was in shock, she just stood there with her mouth gaping open. Before she had a chance to react Brooke continued "I use to think that the world began and ended in Tree Hill, but it's a much bigger place and I don't think I belong here any longer. I need to get away and find myself, discover who I am without being Peyton's best friend or Lucas's girlfriend, I really need a fresh start and it wouldn't be so hard to leave if it wasn't for you. My heart will be breaking wether I am here or not, but saying goodbye to you… I never knew true friendship until I met you, Tutor Girl, but I need you to understand why I am doing this"

She was crying, her body shaking with the sobs and suddenly Haley was hugging her "oh, Brooke you don't have to go"

"Yes I do, I really do, being here will drive me crazy, I just need to breathe and I can't do that with Lucas around"

"But he loves you" Haley stated as she pulled away and for a brief moment Brooke smiled.

"I know, and that just makes it easier to leave. While I'm still here he will fight this, with me gone he can't. I know he loves me, the thing is he loves her too and they never got their chance, they need it, whether they live happily ever or last a month, they need to work it through so they can move forward either way and until that happens I can't put my heart on the line again, I just can't Hales"

They hugged again, it was short and sweet, Brooke moved back and wiped her eyes, she gave a slight laugh for no particular reason. Haley looked at her closest female friend and was amazed at how much she'd changed since they had first met "Brooke Penelope Davis, you amaze me, when did you become a woman, I'm proud of you, I just wish you weren't leaving, especially now" and Haley put her hand on her stomach.

Brooke gave Haley's stomach a sad emotional look before glancing back up at her friend "you're going to make one hell of a mother, Hales"

"I want you to be godmother" Haley suddenly said, she hadn't even needed to think about it, Brooke was meant to be her baby's godmother.

"I'd be honoured but I won't be here, I'm never returning, Haley, ever" and Haley started to cry as well, she took Brooke's hand "that doesn't matter, in spirit you'll be here. After all the trouble I put you through with everyone thinking you were pregnant when it was me, I can't thank you enough"

"You don't have to; you already have thanked me in so many ways. Take care Hales, I hope your family is very happy" and they hugged again, tears started to dry and Haley smiled as she whispered "be happy, Brooke"

"I'll try… here I have something for you" and Brooke pulled away again, she went to her handbag and pulled something out, the first thing she held out to Haley was a pile of envelopes "could you please give these to everyone, I have one for Karen, Mouth, Rachel and the cheerleading squad so I don't just disappear on them, and… um… there's one here for you and Nathan, it's just babbling really… and… and a letter for Lucas"

"What about Peyton?"

"I couldn't go there, that ship has sailed, its over, I wish her well but I already said my goodbyes to her… could you just make sure Lucas reads his, I want him to understand, I need him to understand he can't chase me".

When Haley took the envelopes Brooke reached into her pocket and took out a necklace, she handed it over to Haley "and this is for you, I brought it when I was twelve, I want you to have it" and the delicate necklace changed hands from Brooke to Haley, Brooke shrugged "I'll miss you, I guess this is goodbye" she was ready to leave, she had to leave now or she might never get the courage to go through with it.

"Say it Haley!" she demanded, and Haley reluctantly gave in "Goodbye Brooke" she said it yet Haley didn't believe it.

With a sad "Bye" Brooke left.

That night as Brooke Davis boarded her plane Lucas and Nathan walked into the apartment joking like the brothers they were, Nathan stopped when he saw his wife sitting at the table, her head in her hands as she sobbed quietly, an untouched coffee in front of her "Haley, what's wrong? Is it the baby?" his voice shook with fear.

Haley looked up but she didn't meet the eyes of her husband, she was looking straight at Lucas "she's gone, Brooke's gone"

"what?" he didn't understand what Haley was saying, Brooke was gone, did she mean Brooke was dead… no it couldn't be, she must have read his confusion for the next moment Haley added "Brooke has left Tree Hill, she packed her bags and is on the plane right now, she came by to say goodbye, do you understand me… Brooke. Is. Gone".

Lucas just stood there frozen, Nathan looked at him "don't just stand there, man, go bring her back"

And Lucas turned to do just that but Haley stopped him "don't Lucas, its already too late. When people leave they don't always come back"

"You did" Nathan and Lucas both said at the same time.

Haley shook her head "I was always going to come home. Brooke, she said goodbye" and then she gave Lucas the letter.

_Dear Broody,_

_At first you're not going to get why I am doing this, why I need to do this. Being with you, loving you, was the best thing to ever happen to me, you changed me. Lucas, you made me a better person and I don't want to loose that and I feel it slipping, I need a fresh start, a place where I can find the real me. Flaws and all. A place where I can be more than what I am._

_I do love you, a part of me always will, and I'll carry that with me anywhere I go, it gives me the strength to say goodbye. But it is time we both search for who we are and we can't do that together, maybe one day when a different older Brooke and Lucas meet they'll be able to handle our relationship, but I'm a realist and know that if we ever see each other again our time will be passed, be happy Lucas Scott. That is all I've ever wished for._

_Love always, your Pretty Girl_

_Brooke_

_Xox_

Brooke couldn't help crying the whole plane ride, she knew others were giving her strange looks, if she had been them she would do the same.

She knew her heart would continue to break whether she stayed or left, this way at least one of them would be happy. Lucas would eventually forget her, she would never forget him, Brooke knew time would help, and she knew she had a reason to find happiness again and that it would come, that it would help heal the open wound Lucas left in her heart, but for now she just had to wait.

Brooke put her hands to her stomach as she cried silent tears, and then she leant her head back and whispered "looks like it's just you and me kid, you and me".


	2. The Call Home

**Disclaimer: own nothing but Kay is my little cration, hope you like her and her story.**

Chapter One – The Call Home

Eight Years Later…

"…and tragedy has once again struck Nathan Scott, three years ago Scott's promising basketball career ended after being severely injured after a bar fight, with physio and the loving support of his family Scott managed to regain his ability to walk, now this young man and his family faces more personal anguish as his wife, 25 year old Haley James-Scott, who received minor fame on a music tour at seventeen, was diagnosed with cancer. Scott's former team mates have sent their best wishes to the young couple who share a seven year old son James Scott and welcomed their daughter Caitlyn into the world last year. On further news…"

A dark haired 25 year old Brooke Davis couldn't hear anything else, her ears were ringing, she couldn't believe what she had just heard and her mind was at a lost.

Haley was sick, her Haley, the friend she had said goodbye to eight years ago, was sick. And just like she had known what to do eight years ago Brooke knew what she had to do now, back then she was called away from Tree Hill, now she was being called back. Haley needed Brooke and Brooke owed her.

Brooke turned to her seven year old daughter who was drawing one of her latest stories over on the coffee table "Kay, how would you like to see where I was raised?" and as soon as Brooke asked the question Kay popped her head up, she gave a questioning frown for her mother never talked about where she was from "sure, Mom, that would be cool".

Brooke smiled "come on, up you get, go get your suitcase out and pick what you want to take I'll be in your room soon to check it" and she was already out of her seat.

A stunned Kay looked around her and then back at her mother "now? Right now?"

"Yes, now, no time like the present, its summer holidays so you don't have school" Brooke made a movement with her hands to indicate for Kay to get up, the girl finally dropped her pen and got up, still wide eyed she backed slowly into her room, once Kay was out of sight Brooke rushed into her own room, she pulled out her suitcase from under the bed, she didn't worry about neatness, Brooke just started to stack her clothes in.

When she thought she had everything packed into the large suitcase and the carry bag Brooke smiled and carried them into the living room before going to her daughter's room.

She watched at the door as Kay selected what she wanted to take, when the girl pulled out her soccer jersey Brooke shot into action "honey, you don't want to take that"

"Yes I do" Kay said firmly, and Brooke knew there would be no changing her stubborn young mind, she walked over and started placing the things from Kay's bed into the case, a few things she rolled her eyes at and put away instead but the majority found its way in "Kay, better go get your toiletry bag and don't forget to put your _everything_ in" Brooke instructed.

While Kay finished packing Brooke went and booked two flights, she was lucky to get seats for later that night. And just as easy as Brooke left Tree Hill she was going back.

"Mom, why did you leave Tree Hill?" Kay asked as they drove into the town.

Brooke was looking where they were driving but that wasn't why she didn't answer, she was sure why, however she couldn't exactly say _"I left because I found out I was pregnant with you and I wanted your father to choose me for me, not because I was having his baby"_.

Instead Brooke replied simply "I woke up" she had meant to reply _I grew up._

Kay looked at her funny and then went back to the book she was reading.

The first place Brooke went was Karen's Café, where else would she go, where else could she go. She didn't know if her old friends lived where they use to live, yet she knew Karen would be behind that counter and she knew Karen would know where she could find Haley.

A few minutes after crossing into Tree Hill Brooke parked across the road, she got out and spoke to Kay "stay in the car, once I shut the door lock the car up and don't talk to anyone. I'm just stopping into the café to get directions, while I'm there do you want me to get you anything?"

Kay shrugged and Brooke sighed "you hungry?"

"I don't know Mom, I guess I could go for a burger… and a milkshake"

"Good, I'll get you that then, I won't be long" and Brooke shut the door and heard the click of the locks behind her, she gave a quick glance both ways before jogging across the street and walking into Karen's Café, the bell rang above her.

And there she was, Karen had aged since Brooke had last seen her, but it was still Karen who had her back to Brooke and stood behind the counter pouring coffee into an older mans mug.

When Karen turned around and moved to the till Brooke walked up, Karen briefly looked up and then went back to her till as she asked "may I help you?..." her head snapped up and her mouth dropped open, she had recognised her "Brooke?" she said the name like she couldn't believe it.

"Brooke" Karen repeated, this time it was a cry as she dropped what she was doing and rushed around the counter, the older woman grabbed Brooke into a hug and a stunned Brooke quickly sunk into the motherly embrace.

Karen pulled back and they smiled at each other even though Brooke had a few stray tears running down her cheeks, Karen smiled even wider "I thought I would never see those dimples again".

Brooke shrugged "I would be lying if I said it wasn't my intention to never come back"

"Why then, after eight years, are you back?" Karen asked confused.

Brooke tilted her head, her face clearly had her answer written all over it "my friend needed me. Where is she?"

Karen didn't need to ask who Brooke was talking about, her eyes were shadowed as she replied "Haley's at home now. She's doing better"

"I only just found out, if I had known I would have been here sooner" Brooke quickly said.

Karen looked at her "I know, I guess I was waiting for this, ever since Haley and Nathan told me she was sick I knew you would come back. If there's one thing I know, you're there when a friend needs you"

"Where does Haley live now?" Brooke asked, Karen grabbed a piece of paper from the counter and wrote an address down she handed it to Brooke.

For a moment they didn't say anything, then Brooke glanced outside before turning back to Karen "any chance I could grab a burger and a milkshake for the go?"

"Sure thing" Karen shot back with a smile and a few minutes later when Karen handed them to Brooke the younger woman said her goodbyes and went to turn, that was when she saw the girl in the corner.

For a moment Brooke thought it was Kay and then she blinked and noticed the differences. Kay was smaller, this girl's dark hair ended at her shoulders, where as Kay's flowed all the way down her back, Kay had big bright eyes a beautiful shade of blue, even from a room away Brooke could tell this girl had warm eyes, her skin had more colour to it and her features were slightly different, really the resemblance wasn't that much of a resemblance.

But she knew who it was, she turned back to Karen "is that your daughter?"

Karen nodded and looked at the girl with pride "yes, that is my Lily, of course you left before she was born"

"She's beautiful"

"I know, she reminds me more and more of Keith every day"

"By the way Karen, what did Haley have? I mean, the baby?" Brooke asked the sudden curiosity getting the better of her.

Karen once again smiled "it was a boy, they named him James Lucas Scott" and on a happier note Brooke went to leave the store, just as she got to the door she faced Karen and said one more thing.

"I will be back, I'm not going anywhere this time, at least not for a while".


	3. Facing the Past

**Disclaimer: soooo don't own one tree hill, though i have all the dvds, those beautiful dvds.**

Nathan Scott opened his front door the last person he expected to be standing there was Brooke Davis.

She still looked the same, big dark eyes that couldn't hide what she was feeling, though she hadn't seemed to age in eight years, the only noticeable difference was her once longish hair was now stylishly cut above her shoulders.

"Brooke" Nathan said his voice mixed with confusion, anger and surprise.

Brooke smiled "hey, Nathan, I came to see Haley"

"You're a little late, Brooke, eight years too late" this time he was defensive, Brooke shook her head "not here" she said and looked down, that was when Nathan first noticed the girl by Brooke's side, she had a hand gently laid on her shoulder. Stepping back Nathan opened the door wider "come on in".

When they were in the large living room Brooke pulled the girl in front of her "Nathan, I'd like you to meet my daughter Kay. Sweetie, this is an old friend of mine, Nathan".

It didn't really hit Nathan that Brooke was a mother until the girl smiled up at him, that smile was so Brooke; wide it transformed her whole face and was framed by two deep dimples, one for each cheek.

"It's nice to meet you Nathan" Kay politely said and Nathan couldn't help but return the smile, she was simply adorable "nice meeting you too, I have a son Jamie about your age, would you like to meet him?"

"Sure"

Nathan led them out to the large backyard where a gangly dark haired boy who looked slightly older than Kay was playing basketball by himself "Hey Jamie, come here" Nathan called out loudly, the boy dropped the ball and ran over to them.

"What's up Dad?"

"We have company. This is an old friend of your mothers, Brooke, and her daughter Kay"

"Hey" Jamie said casually with a grin and eyes as blue as his fathers.

Brooke saw a lot of Nathan in young Jamie but she couldn't help but see Haley in him as well, he had her nose, and the slight duskiness of her skin, and there was something about his eyes that was so Haley "hi, Jamie, its nice to finally meet you" Brooke felt her voice crack.

The boy turned his attention to her and his eyes narrowed in thought "Brooke? The Brooke?" and he turned back to his father "dad?" he asked.

Nathan looked at Brooke and as he replied he had that _what are you going to do about it_ look "yeah, James, this is your Godmother".

Jamie smiled "cool, so… Kay, you play?" he asked the girl and nodded in the direction of the home court. Kay grimaced and shook her head then Jamie passed her the ball "I'll teach you".

Brooke watched from the window as Kay and Jamie played one on one "I can't believe it, Kay hates basketball"

"Well she has a good arm on her" Nathan shot back and Brooke gave a chuckle as she moved away from the window. They faced each other and for what seemed like minutes the silence was deafening.

"Why are you back, Brooke?"

Brooke's eyes suddenly shadowed "I had to, Haley needs me"

"It's been eight years, what makes you think Haley needs you, we've done fine so far" and that anger came full force into his tone.

Brooke shrugged "because I never stopped needing my friend. And I would want her there for me, so here I am, just in case she's been needing me too".

Nathan nodded "then come on, let's go see if she does".

When they reached a room on the second floor Nathan stopped, Brooke knew Haley was on the other side of that door, and she wasn't really prepared for what was to come. Nathan left her alone and for a moment Brooke just leaned against the door and then putting a smile on her face she opened the door "hi, Tutor Girl".

Haley lay on the bed, she looked pale and her eyes were red, she had lost weight, and when Haley saw Brooke she smiled, a warm smile of welcome "Hey, Tigger", and Brooke felt all the awkwardness wash away, and in the next second she was laying on the bed with her arms around Haley.

They both were smiling, and their heads lay together, Haley whispered quietly "I knew you would come back".

They talked for an hour, talked about everything and nothing, Haley explained her condition, explained that she'd been diagnosed with a form of leukaemia and about how her whole family had rallied together, her siblings had all volunteered to be tested as a bone marrow donor, the results were expected any day now.

They talked about TV shows, about food, about their jobs, about their fears. Time seemed to be moving slower, they lay together as friends do, and eventually Brooke said "I met Jamie, he's amazing"

"Yeah, I was scared of being a mother but Jamie makes everything worth while" and she smiled that secret mothers smile, Brooke recognised it, and she suddenly remembered she hadn't mentioned the fact she had her own child.

Brooke turned on her side to look Haley in the eye and she couldn't help but smile back "Haley, I have a daughter" she whispered and she saw Haley's mouth drop in amazement "what? Why didn't you say something sooner"

"I guess I sort of forgot, I know that sounds bad, but being with you I got caught in the moment. But I have a daughter, at this moment your son is teaching my daughter how to play basketball" Brooke replied.

Haley's eyes widened and they both chuckled "I have to see this" Haley whispered and slowly began to get up, Brooke helped her and together they walked to the window, Haley watched "that's her? Oh, Brooke, she's beautiful, I can't see her clearly but god she looks like you. I have to meet her, you know, you've met Jamie, its fair"

"Of course, she's here for a reason"

"Oh god, Brooke, you haven't told me her name yet" Haley exclaimed, and Brooke smiled again "it's Kay".

When Haley and Brooke appeared down stairs Nathan leapt up and hurried to his wife's side "Haley what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going to go sit on the couch. Do you have a problem with that?" Haley retorted. Brooke and Nathan lead her to the couch and Haley sat down with a sigh "as much as I love having you back Brooke I don't need another person hovering over me, I just need my friend back"

"And you got her, but just let me hover every now and then, I have many years to make up for" Brooke replied with a smile.

Haley nodded "fair enough. Now where's this daughter of yours?" and her grin transformed her face, sending a healthy glow to her appearance even if it was for only a brief moment.

"Thanks, Nate, for letting us stay" Brooke thanked Nathan as he carried her daughter into Jamie's room and laid the sleeping child onto the bottom bed, meanwhile Jamie climbed up onto the top bunk "it's alright Aunt Brooke, Caitlyn's just a baby so having Kay here will be like having a real sister" he replied, Nathan laughed and messed up Jamie's light brown hair "so Caitlyn's not real, huh?"

"You know what I mean dad"

"Yeah I do, now get to bed" and he kissed Jamie's forehead.

Brooke and Nathan left the room and then faced each other "really, I can't say thanks enough, I know I don't deserve anything… but-"

"Nothing, you're one of us Brooke" Nathan cut in with the first warm smile he'd given her since she returned.


	4. All That We Know

**Disclaimer: hell no, still don't own it.**

Early in the morning Brooke woke to find Haley lying next to her "Tigger wake up! Brooke… Brooke"

"I was sleeping" she whispered without opening her eyes, yet she could still sense Haley's smile.

"I just thought we could talk before everyone wakes up" and so Brooke opened her eyes and found Haley was indeed smiling, she couldn't help but smile back "you did, did you? That's nice but it's… six o'clock on a Saturday morning"

"I couldn't sleep, I still can't really believe you're back, and you have a child, Brooke Kay's amazing and beautiful" Haley spoke as if she was amazed.

Brooke nodded "I know" and then her tone turned serious "she's Lucas's" and the two women just stared at each other, after a moments pause Haley whispered back "I know".

Brooke rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling "is it that obvious?" she asked, Haley answered straight away "not really, she's small for her age and she looks a hell of a lot like you… just as soon as I saw her something inside me was screaming she was Luke's, it nagged at the back of my head and… have you seen Karen yet?"

"Yes, the café was the first place I went. I had to see her, for so long she was like a mother to me, and also I knew she could tell me where to find you"

"So did you meet Lily?"

"I didn't personally meet her, but I did see her"

"When I first saw Kay's face my heart stopped, my first thought was god she could be Lily's twin… and then it hit, or she could be her niece. Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant when you left?" there was no criticism in her question just curiosity and confusion.

Brooke sighed "you're his best friend Haley, I know we were and still are close but your first loyalty is to him, I didn't want to put you in that position and I really wasn't sure at that point whether I was going to keep the baby, I just thought it would be easier for everybody if I just disappeared"

"If you feel that way why tell me now, because you are right, now I know I can't allow Lucas to just go on living his life without knowing he has a great daughter… and it will come out, sooner or later Lucas will see you and its only a matter of time until others figure out the truth, what if anyone asks Kay how old she is?"

"I know, I know… I knew as soon as I drove into Tree Hill I would have to tell Lucas the truth, but I have to tell Kay first, it's not just she has the right to know or to be prepared, I have to make sure the timing is right when Lucas finds out and others, I need to explain that to Kay so-"

"She can lie to people, so when they ask her how old she is she can not answer?"

"What other choice do I have, and its not just her age, when she was born in some fit of honour or whatever I decided to put Lucas on the birth certificate as well as list Scott as her surname, so you see Kay has always known who she is… Karen Scott"

And as Brooke finished Haley's mouth dropped open "you named her Karen Scott, oh this will definitely come out and when Karen finds out she will be thrilled"

"I was feeling sentimental, so I chose Karen Haley Elizabeth Scott. So I don't plan to hide it forever, just until the time is right, until I know how Lucas will react to a ready made seven year old daughter. Promise me Hales that you'll wait for me to tell him, I will, just not right away, promise me" she beseeched, Haley reluctantly promised.

"Honey, when the kids wake up why don't you take Jamie to the court for a bit? Don't worry about me, Brooke will help me with Caitlyn and I would like to just talk to my friend again and get to know Kay, with Jamie here I think Kay may be distracted" Haley spoke to Nathan in the kitchen, she chuckled as she finished and Nathan grinned "they do seem to get along, don't they, wouldn't it be weird if our son gets with Brooke's daughter, in the future I mean, how wild would that be"

"Not going to happen Nate, let's remember Jamie's only seven" Haley quickly shot in and turned away so her husband could not see her face. She hated lying to him, hated the fact another secret had been brought into their relationship, but Haley had made a promise and she agreed with Brooke, when it all came out the timing had to be right and Brooke had to be the one to tell Lucas.

Half an hour later with only the girls in the house Brooke placed Caitlyn in her crib after settling the baby, and then she walked back into the living room where Haley and Kay sat on the couch playing video games.

She sucked in a deep breathe, _moment of truth, eight years in the coming_. Brooke sat herself onto the couch closest to Kay "hey, baby girl, can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Sure mom" Kay retorted while still paying complete attention to the tv, Brooke leaned over and took the controller out of Kay's hand "there's something I need to tell you" Brooke tried again.

Kay slowly turned her dark head and narrowed her eyes at her mother "is this about my father?" she asked and shocked both Brooke and Haley, Brooke's mouth fell open and she was at a lost for words and then she shook her head to clear her thoughts "Kay, have I ever told you you're too smart for your own good?"

"A few times. The thing is Mom, I knew my real dad was from Tree Hill so I figured the subject would come up now we're back. And well… the first place you took me was to a family with the last name Scott - _my _last name, I kinda put two and two together" and then she glanced at Haley before turning back to her mother "please don't tell me Nathan is my dad".

And both older women laughed, Brooke put a hand over Kay's "no sweetie, I can assure you Nathan Scott is not your father, I think… your Aunt Haley would have a problem with that…Your father's name is Lucas, he's Nathan's brother"

Haley leaned over and handed Kay a framed photo of her, Nathan and Lucas as she said "you have his eyes".

Kay just looked at the photo soaking it in, then she looked up at Brooke "he doesn't know about me does he?" she whispered, Brooke shook her head and tried to send all the love she could through a simple look "no, sweetie, I never told anyone, except Haley earlier. But that's all going to change, if its alright by you I think its time you and Lucas got to know each other"

"And if it's not alright with me?" the child asked with such insecurity that it almost broke Brooke's heart right then and there "If you don't want Lucas or anyone else to know then it'll stay between us three. Even so I can't guarantee Lucas won't be part of your life, he is a part of Tree Hill, Haley tells me he lives here, and he's friends with all my friends, Nathan's brother, Jamie's uncle… but its up to you, if you want you can be Kay Davis here, but if you want to know Lucas I'm fine with that, we'll take it slowly, you can get to know him and when the time's right I'll tell him the truth… it's up to you".

When it was over Brooke let go of the breath she'd been holding for too many years, Kay had gone to think outside and Haley had gone to cuddle Caitlyn, leaving Brooke alone with her guilt and her shame, her fears and her regrets. What scared her the most was she might loose the most important thing in her life, the person she loves the most; her child, her precious daughter. "_please, forgive me"_ she whispered, unknowing who exactly she was pleading with.


	5. Remember Her

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill, to my ever lasting shame.**

**If you have been wondering where the hell Lucas is look no further. Though I don't think this chapter will answer any questions. I love reviews so please keep them coming, thanx. **

Nathan and Jamie were just about to leave the river court when Lucas's car drove up and Nathan watched his older brother hop out "hey Uncle Luke!" Jamie screamed and ran over to him, Lucas lifted him up briefly and span around before dropping Jamie down to the floor "want a game?" Jamie asked and Nathan threw the ball to his brother, Lucas caught it "sure, I have some time".

After ten minutes Lucas and Nathan sat down as Jamie shot hoops by himself, Nathan wiped his sweaty forehead and turned to his brother "Brooke's back" he just slipped it out, Lucas didn't quite understand "what?" he asked, Nathan tilted his head and bulged his eyes for a split second "Brooke Davis, you know, dark hair, big dimples, _her_, she is back in town".

Lucas looked down to the ground and Nathan could tell his brother was trying to figure out how he felt about it. He looked back up and smiled "that's good, I'm sure her friends have missed her"

"And you Lucas?"

"Yes, of course I've missed Brooke, but a lot has happened since high school, I moved on a long time ago"

"That's good to hear, just making sure you were pre warned and there were no hard feelings. Now Brooke's back again Haley and her are as thick as thieves, like it or not she is back in your life" Nathan strongly put out.

Lucas shrugged "like I said, I've moved on" and Lucas sounded so confident and sure, he felt it as well, looking back at the past Lucas could think well of his time with Brooke, he had been happy and in love, had a good time while it lasted, and sometimes not such a good time, but he could think back on Brooke and be happy.

Since her he had fallen in love a few more times, there were a few women he even considered forever with, and many more happy times. Yet even though he was happy with his life, even though he had left Brooke in his past and even though he thought it wouldn't hurt it still hurt when Nathan replied "I'm glad you feel that way, because Brooke has moved on as well, in fact, Lucas, she hasn't come alone" and there it was, his heart dropping, Lucas didn't know why, he could not understand why it hurt but it did.

"She's married then, I'm happy for her" though he thought he should be happy for her he wasn't, he felt nothing.

Nathan shook his head "who knows with Brooke, for all I know she's been married five times since leaving, but no that is not what I'm referring too, I'm talking about Brooke's kid"

"Brooke has a baby!" Lucas exclaimed shocked, Nathan chuckled "I would hardly call Kay a baby".

He couldn't look at his brother and let Nathan see how that news affected him so Lucas turned to watch Jamie, he wondered if Brooke was happy, he knew she would be a great mother but was she happy? Over the years as he watched his friends settle down and start families Lucas had felt left out, as if he had missed out on something and now he found out Brooke had even started a family as well.

As he watched Jamie bounce the basketball with a skill inherited from Nathan Lucas thought about what it would be like to have a child that was half him, would his son love basketball? Would he have Lucas's nose? Would his daughter be blonde? Would she love books?

Although logically Lucas realised Brooke would have changed in the eight years he hadn't seen her he had always pictured her the exact same, which was ridiculous he knew considering in the brief years she'd been in his life Brooke had changed and grown more than anyone he'd ever known, even more so than Nathan.

Thinking of his brother Lucas was amazed at how much love can change a person, and that brought him back to Brooke, did love change her? Was the love she had once felt for him changed Brooke or was it something else? Did loving her change him? He shook the thoughts away.

Nathan was worried, Lucas had yet to respond to what he said "Dude, you okay?" he asked and Lucas snapped his head to him "what?" in confusion, Nathan grinned "you okay, you look dazed and confused"

"No, I'm fine, just thinking, gee's Nate, it's been eight years, gotta admit I'm curious about what she's like now" and Nathan saw the memories pass Lucas's face and his brother gave that smile, the one he hadn't seen since the day a certain dimpled brunette had hightailed it out of Tree Hill.

Giving Lucas a friendly elbow Nathan replied lightly "still as hot as ever" "Nate! That was not what I was thinking" Lucas said in fake outrage and Nate narrowed his eyes in doubt "keep telling yourself that" he said.

Lucas rolled his eyes and turned back to watch Jamie "I will, little brother, I will".


	6. Who We Are and Who We Could Be

**Disclaimer: this is getting so depressing, no I don't owe One Tree Hill. **

**I love me some Braley/Baley whatever you wanna call it, so here's some more of it.**

From the doorway Haley watched Brooke struggle to make a coffee, the brunette began to swear as her shaking hands caused the boiling water to spill over but Haley heard the beginning of the swear word change "Fu-g shivers" Brooke exclaimed and stepped back, her still shaky hand went to her forehead.

Haley came into the room "you okay?" she asked knowing her friend was far from okay.

Brooke swivelled around and sighed "Tutor Mom, how did I get into this situation?" she wasn't really asking a question but Haley answered anyway "SSS, super-scott-sperm, no girl is safe"

Brooke started to laugh but then her face fell "I'm serious, I've changed so much but still I'm the same old Brooke Davis making the same stupid mistakes and having to pay. I thought I was doing the right thing, I really did, but now, now the past is here to bite me and I should have known I couldn't keep hiding forever… and I'm kicking myself, because I never wanted to hurt Kay, that was the last thing I wanted, I've spent eight years loving and caring for her, giving her everything I can, but I've denied her the one thing I had no right to, and I don't care about me or Lucas, all I can do is think about my little girl and what this is doing to her" and she sighed again.

They both automatically looked out the window to where Kay was coming back inside "time to face the music" Brooke murmured and began to leave the kitchen, at the door way she put her hand on the door frame, stopped and turned back "the thing is I still think I made the right choice back then, does that make me a horrible mother?" there was pain in her voice, a question in her eyes, Brooke looked so vulnerable and Haley recognised that look, it was the same vulnerable and hurt face that Brooke had had when Lucas broke up with her the first time, the same look that she had worn when she found out her best friend and boyfriend had betrayed her, the same look she'd seen many times during the Brooke and Lucas break up and as they struggled to reconnect, and for a while that look had disappeared and they had been so happy together until after the wedding and then for a reason Haley had never understood Brooke had broken up with Lucas, even then she hadn't worn that look until the day she had turned up at Haley's apartment to say goodbye.

And now she was back, Haley wondered if her friend had worn that look a lot over the years since they parted, but she put the thought at the back of her head and answered "no, Brooke, that just makes you human" and Brooke gave a grim smile before walking away.

The backdoor opened and Kay slipped inside, when her daughter noticed her Kay's face instantly froze though a moment later she calmed down, Brooke watched the decision being made and wasn't shocked when Kay shot straight to the point "I want to be Karen Scott, no lies, just me"

Brooke was relieved, or she thought she was, with the decision made a weight left her shoulders and she smiled at her daughter because she would support her daughter no matter what "then there are a lot of people you should know about, lots of people you should meet"

They sat down at the kitchen table, Haley and Caitlyn joined them, and the older women preceded to tell Kay all about their family. They didn't gloss over the bad stuff, tried to explain Dan Scott and his actions as best they could so a child could understand, praised Karen Roe and grieved over Keith, were amazed all over again about the change between Nathan and Lucas from half brothers who were strangers to true brothers and true friends. They talked about the family, Haley's and Kay's, Brooke tried to remember that she was not a Scott, her daughter was but she wasn't.

"I don't know Mom, it feels weird" Kay mumbled as they got out of the car and headed to Karen's Café, she eyed the place as if it was a prison cell yet she was excited as well.

Brooke placed a reassuring hand on Kay's shoulder and tried to sound upbeat "is that nerves I sense, is the fearless Karen Scott nervous, I don't believe it. Where's my Smiley?" Brooke went back to the nickname that she'd used for Kay since the girl gave her first big dimpled smile.

And there it was, that smile, Kay looked up "Mom, I'm about to meet my grandmother, who doesn't even know me, I think its appropriate to be somewhat nervous" and though the child looked serious her smile ruined it, Brooke pulled one of Kay's long brown plaits "you do know you're still a kid right?" she half joked, Kay gave a _duh _look and then Brooke continued "_I think it's appropriate to be somewhat nervous_… what kid speaks like that, chill" and Kay stopped outside the café "I speak like that. Gee's, ain't it enough I gotta be my age, now I have to act my age" and then she slouched a bit and tilted her chin up "chilled enough?" she asked with a straight face.

Brooke looked at her daughter and started laughing uncontrollably "oh god, I love you" she managed to get out after calming down and she pulled Kay to her side, Kay grinned back at her mom, matching smiles and though their eyes were different they were full of the same love and adoration "I love you too, Mom". And together they walked into Karen's Café, ready to face the world or Tree Hill at least.

This time Karen noticed Brooke straight away, she watched Brooke and the young girl with her walk up to the counter "hi, Brooke, didn't expect to see you back here so soon. Who's this cutie with you?"

Brooke lifted the girl up to sit on one of the benches and then slid on another one herself. With a wide smile Brooke put a hand on the girls shoulder "I would like you to meet my daughter" and Karen looked at the girl carefully, it was obvious the child was Brooke's, she had the same smile, the same dark hair and fair skin, the face was a shadow of Brooke's, but the eyes, the eyes were not Brooke's, they were a blue so eerily familiar that a dark suspicion entered Karen's mind, surely not, Karen reasoned with herself, and she studied the child more, she was a petite small child, Karen couldn't be sure of her age but she looked younger than Lily and Jamie and Karen thought it unlikely that Haley, herself _and _Brooke could have all been pregnant at the same time. She shook the thought away and smiled at the child "hi, I'm Karen an old friend of your mom's, you know you're one lucky girl having a mom as amazing as Brooke. So what's your name?"

The girl looked at her mother before turning back to her "Kay, my names Kay"

"So how are you liking Tree Hill?" Karen replied straight away, Kay shrugged "its okay" "such enthusiasm" Brooke dryly added, she tucked her daughter closer to her and then spoke to Karen "Its strange being back, everything's the same yet so different as well. And I'd just like to thank you for directing me to Haley and Nathan's place, me and Kay will be staying there for a while, won't we kiddo?"

"Yeah, its cool there, I really like Aunt Haley and Jamie's teaching me to play basketball" and she gave Karen a shy smile. For some reason Karen had the sudden urge to hug the child, she refrained and instead just asked a question "so do you like basketball?"

"Um… not really, I don't really get the point of it, it's a little tame"

"Tame?"

"Yeah, you know, not very active, all you do is throw the ball into some hoop, big whoop, I reckon soc-" Kay didn't get a chance to finish, Brooke put a hand over her mouth and cut in "please lets not get started with the whole soccer subject. I'm sorry Karen but when Kay gets going she doesn't stop and Mommy needs a break" and Karen laughed, Brooke let go of her daughter and Kay gave another shrug "I'm not obsessive, just passionate"

"You get that from your mother" Karen quickly reasoned.

Lily appeared at the backstairs and Karen called her over "hey, Lil, come here for a second, there's someone I want you to meet" and the tall skinny brown haired child quickly came over, she gave a sweet smile of welcome and Karen noticed the way Brooke soaked the younger girl in, placing her hand on Lily's head Karen introduced them "this is my daughter Lily, she's seven, Lily, I would like you to meet an old friend of mine, she went to school with your brother, Lily this is Brooke and her daughter Kay"

"Its nice to meet you" Lily said their way and the two younger girls studied each other. Karen smiled again "Kay's about your age, how old are you Kay?"

"Six… just six" Kay replied quietly and Karen couldn't help but do the maths, she knew her momentary suspicion had been wrong "hey Lily do you know Brooke is the girl I told you about, the one who left the dollhouse for you" and as soon as the words were out of Karen's mouth Lily's eyes bulged open and I look of pure happiness lit her face. She looked up at Brooke in a whole new way "Really! You're that Brooke, Mom's told me all about you, I love my dollhouse, its in my room and last Christmas Mom got me a new doll for it"

"I'm glad you like it"

Wanting to talk with Brooke Karen asked Lily to show Kay the roof, the mothers watched as their daughters ran off. Karen thought of Keith, once again wishing he could have been here to hold his daughter, she loved Andy and was happy but she still missed Keith, still imagined how things could have been, Brooke must have read her mind for she broke the silence "oh, Karen, she's perfect, and I can see so much of Keith in her"

"Yes, so do I, every day. But she's such a little princess as well, a really girly girl, I tell you Brooke, it is so different to when I had Lucas, I love Lucas but having a daughter is so special, doing things together, but I don't need to tell you that".

Brooke tilted her head in thought and then laughed "in some ways, Kay and I are close, but we are so different, not in a bad way we're just two sides of the same coin. Lily may be a little girly girl but Kay is far from it, I haven't been able to get that girl into a dress since she was three, and she would rather watch paint dry than go anywhere near a dollhouse, she's obsessed with soccer and climbing anything she can and would rather die than be seen in public with 'la-di-da' hair as she calls it, the fanciest she lets me get is to give her plaits like today, and don't get me started on shopping. Who would have guessed a daughter of_ mine_ would rather kick a ball than go shopping" and she laughed thinking about some memory Karen was sure. The older woman shrugged "all children are different… speaking of, here's my other wayward offspring".

**Spark the dramatic music… Lucas is about to enter the same room as Brooke, whatever could happen? Hmmmm, it may surprise you or it may not.**


	7. Old Looks, First Glances

**Disclaimer: yeah don't own it, maybe if I can marry mark I'll get OTH in the divorce settlement, yeah, didn't think so. I girl can dream. So… Lucas and Brooke are finally going to see each other again, but will Lucas meet Kay, that is the question.**

Brooke didn't want to turn around but she couldn't stop herself, she turned just in time to see Nathan and Jamie walk in with Lucas, the three guys were smiling and talking but Brooke couldn't hear what they were saying.

Even if she had been close enough she doubted she would hear the words for she was completely focused on Lucas. In eight years he had changed yet not changed - he was still Lucas, still walked the same, still smiled the same, his eyes were the same, he still looked too serious to be healthy. However he was even better looking than when they were teenagers, he looked more mature and sure of himself, his blonde hair was shorter and not as shaggy as it use to be, she didn't know whether she preferred it or not, and Brooke noticed against her will that his body was just as good, actually it was in better shape now.

She groaned. Great, just great.

Then Brooke thought of Kay who was on the roof, mere metres away from her father, and when she came down stairs… Kay wouldn't be prepared, Brooke wasn't even prepared, wasn't sure it was even possible to be prepared.

"He missed you when you left" Karen cut into Brooke's thoughts, but Karen wasn't prepared for the pained look on Brooke's face when the younger woman turned back to her "he didn't miss me enough, how long after I left was it before there was another girl in my place…. I haven't even had the nerve to ask Nathan or Haley about Peyton"

"Brooke-"

"No don't tell me, I'm not ready to know yet. Besides I'll find out sooner or later" and another sigh came from Brooke. Karen didn't say anything.

As they sat down Lucas heard the laughter leave Nathan's voice "twelve o'clock, your Pretty Girl is staring at you" Lucas frowned not understanding, he hadn't used that name in a long time so it took a moment for him to connect the name to the person… that was his long ago nick name for Brooke, as soon as it connected Lucas turned his head.

He didn't see Brooke and then he noticed the brunette with her back to him at the counter seats chatting to his mother. Her hair was different, last time he saw her it had been longer and straight, now it was in waves to her shoulder, he quickly turned back to Nathan "ha ha very funny"

Nathan shrugged "don't believe me fine, but you just missed her staring at you by a millisecond" and Jamie wanted in the conversation to "whose Uncle Lucas's pretty girl?" he asked and he looked over his uncle's shoulder to see "that's just Brooke" Jamie stated and then he smiled and winked at Lucas "do you think she's pretty?"

Lucas almost choked "no… I mean, yes of course she's pretty"

"So you like her?"

"She was an old friend" Lucas replied and wondered how he suddenly got interrogated.

Jamie nodded "she's hot, you should hook in"

"You know Jamie you've been listening to Skills way too much" Lucas retorted and laughed it off.

Sensing his brother was feeling uncomfortable Nathan quickly changed the subject "so, what time are you meeting Peyton?" he asked, Lucas looked relieved yet awkward at the same time as he replied "she should be here soon, I suggested we meet for dinner but Peyton said she had something to tell me"

"Any idea how long she'll be back in Tree Hill this time? Haley hasn't even heard from her yet"

"Yeah, well, you know Peyton, all work no play. At least she didn't disappear for eight years, sorry, that was uncalled for, I'm sure Peyton will go over to your place soon" Lucas had tried to not resent Brooke's intrusion back into their lives yet he couldn't help it seething into his words, Nathan seemed to ignore the slur and kept on the subject of Peyton "I don't know, Luke, ever since Haley was diagnosed Peyton seems to be avoiding us" and they were both silent as memories came flooding back.

"Jamie" a girl's shout cut into their thoughts, Lucas turned and smiled in welcome as his little sister Lily came running towards them "hey, Jamie… Luke, Nate. Me and Kay were just up on the roof" and then she suddenly stopped, Lucas watched his sister frown and turn her head around, his eyes followed her to the small long haired brunette who stood frozen by the counter, the girl just stared at them.

Lily called out "Kay, come over here" and she frowned again when Kay just stood there. Lucas looked the girl up and down "so that's Brooke's kid?" he asked his brother, Nathan nodded "yep, that's Kay"

"She's shy" Lucas observed and both Jamie and Nathan laughed.

"You're joking, Brooke's child shy, no far from it Kay is very… sure" Nathan replied.

Lucas eyed the child, then why did she just stand there?

Brooke couldn't help but watch as father and daughter made contact for the first time, one unaware who he was looking at while the other was unprepared, _did my heart just stop beating _Brooke thought to herself. She wanted to grab Kay and run, run far far away where Lucas Scott was not even a memory, Brooke even began to stand up in an instinctive move to save her child but Karen reached Kay first and holding Kay's small hand lead the girl over to the table, Kay moved like a ghost and Brooke felt her whole life was about to change.

_Breathe, just breathe _Kay told herself as she found her legs moving closer and closer to her father, a man she didn't even know, a man who didn't know about her, where was her mom? She turned back briefly and saw her mother was in a daze, and then Kay turned back to her father, she couldn't look at him, he had such intense eyes _you have his eyes_ so Kay quickly averted her glance and focused on Jamie _breathe, just breathe. _

"Kay, meet my brother Lucas" Lily piped up as soon as Karen and Kay reached the table and Kay was forced to look at him again.

"Hi, its nice to meet you, Jamie has been telling me all about you" Lucas said and held out his hand, Kay took it and tried to control her body as she shook hands with her father, she had an urge to just hug him and she had to fight strongly to not just go for it so instead she grinned "all good things I hope"

Lucas laughed "very good, he says you have a decent arm on you, we'll make a basketball player out of you yet"

"She's a natural" Nathan added and winked at Kay.

Loosing control over her actions Kay found herself staring at Lucas, Jamie was talking to her but she couldn't hear him, she was too busy watching her father who was currently picking Lily up and sitting the girl on his lap _that should be me_ she thought to herself as jealousy grudgingly bubbled to the surface, but before Kay could do or say anything else her mother finally appeared by her side "come on Kay, we better get back, Aunt Haley will be waiting"

And relieved her mother was back by her side Kay took the hand that was offered to her as if it was a life line, and as soon as the warm bigger hand tightened around her own Kay felt safe.

Lucas wanted to grab Brooke and shake her; he wanted to ask all the questions he had thought for the last eight years, from all the why's in the past to all the wonderings how her life was like now. He wanted to shake her for scaring him, for hurting all the people who had cared about her and because even now she would not look at him, would not even acknowledge him. After all they had been through Brooke couldn't even be glad to see him and though Lucas couldn't quite decipher all what he was feeling he could recognise that he was at least _glad _to see her again.

Giving a slight cough Lucas forced her to acknowledge him "Brooke, it's-"

Brooke cut in "Hi Lucas. So Nathan, tonight Kay and I are making dinner for you guys, sort of as a thanks for letting us stay slash it's been eight years sort of thing, we're doing our specialty, anyway we still have to go by the grocery store before we get back" Lucas translated it as Brooke wanted to leave as fast as possible and she would grab the first excuse that she could think of.

No one challenged her even though some odd looks were passed among them, it was Jamie who broke the awkward silence "hey, Dad, can Uncle Lucas come for dinner tonight?" causing an even more awkward moment.

Lucas's eyes went straight to Brooke, her mouth had dropped open slightly but she still didn't look at him, he heard Nathan trying to make some excuse while Lucas just stayed silent and then he heard a small voice cut in "you should come" Kay told him, her large blue eyes looking into his soul.

Lucas directed his answer to Nathan "I… I… um, sure, I would love to but I might not be able to"

"What time are you meeting Peyton here?" Nathan asked, instinctively knowing why Lucas was hesitating.

"She should be here any moment"

"Bring her along too then" Nathan said shocking Lucas so much he almost knocked over the sugar container next to him. It was Karen who said what all the other adults were thinking "Nathan Scott, do you think that is a good idea?" and though Nathan replied calmly and said it to the whole group the adults all knew he was speaking directly at Brooke "it's my house and I can invite anyone I like, does anyone have a problem with that?" and then Nathan looked at Brooke.

_You jerk. _Brooke wanted to punch Nathan, and she wanted to shake him "why not, it will be one big reunion" she replied sarcastically and then grabbing Kay's hand Brooke took her daughter and left the table.

Kay was giving hasty goodbyes behind her and at the door Brooke stopped, her mind paused, her breath hitched, her heart skipped a beat and she sighed "what am I doing?" she whispered under her breath just loud enough for Kay to hear and the child replied with her own sigh "I have no idea".

Brooke turned to her side and looked down at her daughter "stay here Kay I will be right back" and she hugged the small girl before heading back. They were all still there, Brooke walked right up to them "Hi, I'm back, I just want to say see you all later" and she hugged Karen, shook Lily's hand, gave Jamie a high five and then addressed Nathan "I'll get extra groceries for dinner, see-ya later everyone" and then she walked off again.

At the door Kay slipped her hand into Brooke's and gave a slight squeeze, Brooke once again looked at her daughter who was smiling up at her "come on Smiley, let's go" and together they walked out.

They were walking across the street to the car when Brooke heard a voice.

"Brooke… Brooke Penelope Davis"

And she turned, her hair whipping around her as she came face to face with Peyton Sawyer – the best friend who had fallen in love with her boyfriend.

**Sorry, don't kill me, had to end it on a cliff hanger. So Peyton was finally mentioned, she tends to be the elephant in the room. If you review and tell me to hurry up and update then I will.**


	8. Love To Hate You, Hate To Love You

**Disclaimer: nope, don't own it.**

**he he he... just read the reviews, i was so going to right monkey in the room but deleted it thinking ppl wldnt get it, lol, im glad someone picked up on my unbrookeish mistake.**

**to answer a few questions, no peyton didn't get a goodbye letter, when brooke left it was at the point when they were not speaking to each other and in my fanfic brooke told haley she's already said her goodbyes to peyton (refering to the slap and fight before naley wedding). I think a few people are wondering why there is still the lying about Kay, though she wants to be 'Kay Scott' Brooke wants to be the one to tell Lucas and they sort of agreed to wait until Kay was comfortable and ready with the truth and after she got to know Lucas a bit (this will cause problems i warn), Brooke's first priority is her daughter and Lucas is still a stranger to Kay. What is Brooke's job? she's a fashion designer with her own company, this'll save me for putting it in the story, pretty much Brooke started designing clothes to help support her and Kay mainly she works in kids fashion, without her mother egging her on and just wanting to be with her daughter Brooke never did the big company thing so she is not famous or rich, more comfortable and struggling. Pretty much i want to keep as close to the show as possible, so imagine this is three years after season 5 only Brooke was never there, Lucas is still coach and writer, nathan still had his accident, peyton well brooke wasn't there so she never started her company so her story a bit iffy and i dont want to give too much away, lindsay did happen, same with nanny carrie and dan and karen, all of that is pretty much the same. just it all minus brooke, sadly that means no millie and mouth. hmmmm maybe i should bring rachel back for mouth, though if you're wondering about the lack of rachel because brooke and rachel were so close, in my version brooke left early season 4 just after haley announced she was the one pregnant, so rachel and brooke never got the chance to be as close as they were. gawd, i'll stop now.**

**Okay I'd just like to apologize in advance for the whole Peyton thing, don't kill me or give up on the story, she changes nothing, not really and her involvement for a lack of a better word is essential to the story. **

Peyton was still as beautiful as ever, her blonde curls once again fell pass her shoulders, her skin glowed and her rosy cheeks were fuller than usual, she was still slim though she'd gained a little weight that made her look healthier and even more beautiful. Dressed in black jeans, a low cut flowing white shirt and a familiar leather jacket, a big open mouth smile transformed Peyton's face even more as she slipped up her dark sunglasses showing off her green eyes so full of contentment and joy. Brooke noticed everything; however what she couldn't help but notice was the bump under the shirt, if Brooke would have to guess she would say Peyton was at least seven months pregnant.

Pregnancy suited Peyton and Brooke couldn't help but remember the very different way her body had reacted to pregnancy, far from the graceful way Peyton was, at least seven months Peyton only looked pregnant due to the baby bump, yet Brooke had looked undeniably pregnant from every which way possible.

The smiling Peyton walked right up to Brooke and took the shorter brunette into her arms "Brooke, oh my god, you're back" and Brooke was so shocked by the hello that she just stood there as Peyton hugged her and then stepped back to look at her, she didn't even seem to notice that Brooke was not smiling "hi, I just can't believe you're here, I thought I was dreaming when I first saw you. Brooke. I'm just… just…" she paused, looked Brooke up and down, her eyes eventually meeting Brooke's hand, the one that was clasping onto Kay with gentle strength and then her eyes went up and down Brooke's child.

Peyton's smile did not waver one moment "Brooke, you have a daughter. She's a mini you-" and the blonde bent down to get on Kay's level, Brooke couldn't see the look on Peyton's face change as Peyton's gaze met Kay's, there was a brief frown then a look of realisation, shock, confusion and then acceptance, the smile came back as quickly as it had faded "Hi ya there, I'm Peyton, I knew your Mom when she wasn't much older than you"

"Did you know Aunt Haley too?"

Peyton tapped Kay's nose "sure did, in high school it was… we were all friends, in fact your Mom and I were Haley's bridesmaids" and she stood slowly as her words drifted off.

Brooke saw the smile Peyton turned her way but Brooke didn't feel like smiling, she was remembering the day of Haley's wedding, the day she said goodbye to Peyton and to their friendship.

It hadn't just been that, there had been the fight with Lucas, then the accident that had almost killed Nathan, it was also the day Brooke found out Haley was pregnant, more significantly it was the day Brooke realised her period was late and had began to suspect she herself was pregnant, a suspicion that was confirmed a week later.

Memories flooded Brooke, not just of that day but of the following months, she remembered giving birth to Kay by herself with no one to hold her hand, she remembered wishing Lucas had been there, wishing that Peyton had been there and that Nathan and Haley could be there so she could ask them to be the godparents. Brooke remembered when Kay was placed in her arms and feeling the overwhelming love that had suddenly appeared, the love she'd been afraid would never come, yet it did and then never went away, and she remembered rocking her newborn daughter and whispering her full name for the first time and then going home to an empty apartment because her parents were too busy to care about their daughter or the grandchild they had never wanted born. And then she had wished for Karen and Lucas and all the friends she'd left behind.

Snapping back to the present Brooke found a smile for Peyton, because when she had wished for her friends she had wanted Peyton too, because even though things had ended so badly between them Peyton had still been her best friend for so many years.

"Don't we have to go, Mom?" Brooke heard Kay ask and gave another slight smile in relief "your right, we still have to stop by the grocery store. But we can spare a moment".

Peyton's smile grew into a grin "I'm glad you're back, I really am Brooke, and you have your daughter with you, she's gorgeous" she said sincerely, and even though Brooke had a million questions she didn't ask any instead she gave her forehead a light tap "how rude of me, sorry, I'm getting forgetful in my old age, Peyton this is my daughter Kay" and Peyton said hi again and the conversation lolled into silence.

Neither knowing what to say, Peyton scratched her head and then pointed her thumb to the café "I better go, Lucas is probably waiting for me"

"Yeah, me too, we need to go to the grocery store and get, you know, some food" and the two women gave a quick goodbye before going in separate directions.

**Waiting for the dinner, go to the next chapter. Thanx.**


	9. Cooking and Awkward Conversations

**Disclaimer: nothings changed, I don't own it, gawd, this is depressing.**

**I don't know if I hate this story or love it, but I'm attached to little Kay so I'll keep going anyway. Keep reviewing, they inspire me. This is only the beginning of the dinner more chapters will follow on.**

When they got into the car they both gave identical sighs then simultaneously they rolled their heads to the side to look at each other, Kay suddenly grinned and fell into fits of laughter "Mom, we're cooking dinner?"

"Looks like it" Brooke replied while trying to hold back her own chuckle.

Kay raised an eyebrow "Mom, you can't cook"

"I know that"

"Mom, last week you burnt breakfast, it was toast"

"I know that"

"Everyday, Mom, you burnt it everyday until you finally gave up"

"You know, you don't have to rub it in" Brooke was starting to feel slightly peeved, Kay rolled her eyes and whispered "do I need to remind you about Christmas dinner".

Ignoring the last question Brooke started the car and began to drive off, they rounded the corner when Kay asked her next question "so, Mom, what exactly is our _speciality_?" and this time Brooke couldn't help but laugh and soon Kay joined in.

Brooke pulled into the grocery store as she answered "I may not be able to boil an egg but I do know how to use a microwave".

Ten minutes later they were still walking down the aisles "ready to give up yet?" Kay asked, Brooke rolled her head and stopped walking "ok, I give in. Besides from what I remember Haley makes a mean lasagne, and even I can do a salad… if supervised".

Soon they walked out with all the ingredients needed, at the car Brooke opened the door for Kay and placed the bag by her feet before going to her own side, this time when they drove off there was no laughter, just comfortable smiles.

"Let me get this straight, I'm cooking dinner for a house full because you told Nathan that you were cooking dinner even though you can't cook and also Lucas and Peyton are coming as well. Brooke, seriously, do you try to make things complicated… no, don't answer that" Haley was saying as the lasagne was placed into the oven.

Brooke raised her hands "hey, I made the salad"

"Yeah, which begs the next question, how is it you and Kay have not starved to death?" to which Kay replied "Mom's an expert at calling for take-away"

"Why does that not surprise me" Haley chuckled and Brooke threw the tea towel at her daughter.

The women were in the kitchen as Nathan and Lucas sat in the living room "ok, it's not just me, this is awkward right?" Lucas asked as soon as they were alone, he'd arrived five minutes earlier to be greeted by Nathan, Haley and Brooke, stilted conversation had followed before the girls had excused themselves, Brooke had dragged Haley out of the room once Lucas had confirmed that Peyton was going to arrive later.

Nathan gave Lucas an are-you-crazy look "yes, it was awkward. What did you expect? Brooke comes here after eight years, this will be the first time since before graduation that we have all been in the same room, only now we have all these years between and we're all different people. So if I was you I would expect a lot of things to be awkward tonight" "speaking of… Peyton's pregnant" Lucas cut in.

"We can't avoid the subject Brooke, sooner or later we'll have to talk about it especially considering Peyton will be here any minute now" Haley tried to get Brooke to talk but Brooke was adamant not to talk about Peyton "I don't want to, ok, can I have just a little longer to delude myself" "Brooke, look you left Lucas and you didn't even bother to say bye to Peyton so I don't know what you expected-" "Haley, please, I don't want to hear about them".

Nathan crossed his arms and looked at his older brother with sympathy "double whammy. How you coping?" he asked, Lucas shrugged "I don't know, everything's happening at once. Brooke's back and now this, it's like the universe is trying to tell me something".

Brooke tried to ignore Haley as she spoke "after you left Lucas and Peyton sort of drifted together, then they got into a off/on again relationship until-" "Haley, seriously I don't need to hear this and I don't want to hear this" and she walked out of the room.

"How you feeling about Peyton being pregnant?" Nathan asked and Lucas leaned back into the couch before replying quietly "I don't know, excited sure, and I'm happy, especially for her, I know how much Peyton has wanted a baby of her own but then I'm also upset that she's waited so long to tell me. She's due in a month and has only just come back to Tree Hill, she could have called us" "that's Peyton for you, always keeping things to herself, but at least she's told you now. So when should we expect Peyton?" Nathan's question was followed by the ringing if the doorbell, Lucas looked towards the front of the house "I guess right now".

**Next chapter: Prepare for a fed up Peyton and getting to know Kay a little more, she takes after her Dad and is quite smart. Will Lucas stop being an ass and recognise his kid? Will there be a food fight? Will Lucas and Brooke give into temptation? who knows (well I do) to find out stay tuned and review cause that makes me happy and happy me writes more and if you let me know you want an update then I might just update. **


	10. Truth & Lies

**Disclaimer: i do not own OTH, though i would love to, but i dont**

**Thanx for all the reviews, keep them coming, honestly they motivate me to keep going, if theres something u really like tell me or on the flip side if theres something u really hate tell me. and while im being honest there will be no food fight, though you never know, i might put one in at some later date. Get ready for more people to discover the truth beihind Ky's blue eyes. so here are the latest 2 chapters. enjoy. luv mickei**

Brooke heard the doorbell and knew what it meant, closing her eyes she leaned her head against the cold window, hiding the view of Jamie and Kay playing outback. She was happy in her peaceful seclusion until a voice spoke from behind her "Brooke Davis as I live and breathe".

Brooke thought she was dreaming, in disbelieve she opened her eyes and turned, with a cry of excitement Brooke ran across the room and flung herself into his arms. "It's good to see you again Brooke" he said warmly into her ear as they hugged, Brooke pulled back and studied his face before grinning back "and you too Jake Jaglieski. Oh my god! What are you doing here?"

Just then a girl entered the room with big brown eyes and light brown hair "Dad, Mom's wondering where you are" she said not noticing Brooke who was staring at the girl in amazement.

"Is this little Jenny?" she asked and Jake nodded pulling his daughter in front of him "Jen, I would like you to meet Brooke Davis, an old friend of me and your Mom's" and then the girl gave an indifferent Hi before excusing herself and leaving the room as quickly as she entered.

Brooke looked back at Jake "she's grown so much, last time I saw her she wasn't even knee high… and what's going on? Are you and Nikki back together? Is she here? And I wouldn't describe Nikki and I as old friends"

Brooke rambled on until Jake began a soft laugh "stop before you drive yourself crazy, Brooke, trust me when I say Nikki and I are definitely not back together and Jenny has never called Nikki Mom, Nikki's more the fun aunt figure who pops in every now and then with a unsuitable present and a smile before disappearing again, she lost interest in pretending to be a mother when I won custody. But ever since we got married Jenny finds every opportunity to call Peyton Mom".

It wasn't until Jake said Peyton's name that it hit Brooke. Peyton and Jake were married, Lucas and Peyton were not together, Peyton was pregnant with Jake's baby, a part of her was so thrilled she couldn't help but grin stupidly "so I guess congratulations are in order, I saw Peyton earlier, she's glowing Jake, pregnancy suits her"

"Thanks, we're excited, all three of us. Come on, we better go join the group" he put his hand on her back and lead her to the living room, as soon as they walked in Peyton was by their side, Jake's arm moved from Brooke to wrap around Peyton, his wife kissed him softly on the lips and leant her head on his chest. Brooke watched the interaction with joy and with jealousy.

Getting away from the crowd after dinner Kay found herself in the study, she went to the desk and sat down on the large leather chair, her body sank into its depth. Almost instantly Kay spotted the framed photo, she didn't take notice of Nathan and Haley who were smiling up at the camera as she leaned against his chest, and she didn't notice Peyton laughing next to skinny big eared boy with a kind smile or the tall African American teenager rolling his eyes.

Instead Kay noticed the two other teens in the photo, her parents, and she grabbed the photo and gave it a closer look, they weren't grinning like the others, they were both facing the camera, her mother was in front of him and his head was tilted down to lean lightly on the top of her head while hers titled towards him as well, his arms were wrapped around her waist, and hers were wrapped around his arms, their fingers tangled together, and they might have not been grinning but they had soft smiles on their lips. Kay recognised that smile, it was the same smile that her Mom gave her, not the smile when Kay did something funny or something to make her proud, just the everyday, sitting on the couch, driving in the car, having breakfast, I love you smile. Kay had always thought that smile was just for her.

When the door suddenly opened she hastily replaced the frame and then smiled in welcome as Jamie and Jenny came into the room "hey, Kay, what are you doing?" Jamie asked,

Kay shrugged "nothing just sitting".

Jenny came around and spotted the frame "look how young they are, it's weird to think of our parents so young" and then she nudged Kay "your mom and Uncle Luke look real close"

Kay felt herself smile, but inside her heart ached, she couldn't help but wonder why the couple in the photo had broken up or why her mom had chosen never to tell her dad about her, she knew a little bit of the story but had started to think there was a lot her mother had left out.

Jamie dropped a heavy photo album onto the desk "check this out" he said and flipped it open. The three children were still smiling at the first page when Haley walked in "there you are, we're about to have dessert, if you want some you better get to the table"

Jamie and Jenny quickly ran out, yet Kay stayed at the desk looking at the photos. Haley made her way to the desk and leaned over Kay "oh, this album. Here let me show you something" and Haley flipped the pages until suddenly Kay was looking at a page full of her parents, hugging, kissing, just mucking around.

But what did it matter to Kay, that was all in the past, and so she flipped the page and right in the middle was a picture of her Mom and Peyton, she pointed to the blonde "who is she?"

Haley frowned "honey, you met Peyton, she hasn't changed that much has she?"

"I know that's Peyton, but who is she?" Kay asked again.

Haley sighed and then spoke softly "Peyton was your Mom's best friend-"

"But Mom always said you were her best friend" Kay interrupted, Haley nodded and continued "and in many ways I guess the relationships changed and we did become best friends. You know for a while your Mom and I lived together in an apartment until Nathan and I got back together, and during that time we grew closer and closer, I had never really had a girl friend til your mom, but your mom had Peyton, actually after Nathan moved in and Brooke moved out she went to live with Peyton. They'd been best friends since they were little just like me and your dad"

"What happened?"

"Well, the thing is… they fell in love with the same boy"

"Lucas?"

"Yes, your dad. Your mom loved your father very much, and she loved Peyton as well… I don't think I should be telling you this, come on Karen, lets go get dessert before everyone else eats it all" and Haley closed the book.

Kay got up and walked to the door, when Haley didn't follow Kay turned back to look at her, Haley had her eyes closed and she was leaning against the chair "Aunt Haley are you okay?"

"I'm fine, you go, I'll be there in a minute" and with Haley's reassurance Kay left the study.

As Peyton walked into the kitchen she swore "six my ass!" and then jumped when Haley walked in behind her with some more bowls "what did you say?"

Peyton shook her head "nothing… no, actually it is something, I said _six my ass_, Haley that girl is not six years old! Brooke left eight years ago and now comes back with a girl I'm betting is seven years old, she has a seven year old daughter with Lucas' eyes and I'm trying not to think about what that means"

"Peyton, you're crazy" Haley retorted and Peyton looked at her as if Haley was crazy before replying angrily "I'm not crazy. I wondered why Brooke left and now I know, she was pregnant with Kay, and I could scream. Lucas has a kid and he doesn't even realise it"

"You can't tell anyone, not Lucas and not even Jake" Haley ordered with her voice sterner than usual.

"What! You knew, what type of friend are you, how could you not tell Lucas that Brooke was pregnant" she accused stepping closer to her friend.

Haley put her hands up innocently before defending herself "I only found out when Brooke came back, as soon as I saw Kay I knew she was his"

"Me too, I can't believe no one else has figured it out" Peyton relaxed.

Haley laughed even though she did not find the situation one bit funny "people see what they want to see. And really Peyton you can't tell anyone about Kay"

"Are you crazy, we have to tell Lucas, he has a right to know"

"I know that and he will know, trust me, Brooke intends to tell Luke"

"And you trust Brooke after she lied for eight years"

"She didn't lie, and yes I trust her. Look Peyton, you don't understand, Brooke told Kay about Lucas, she knows he's her father. Brooke gave Kay the choice and Kay wants to know him, so Brooke promised that she would let Kay know Lucas and then when the time was right she would tell him the truth. And now is not the right time"

"Then when is? We can't keep lying to Lucas" Peyton yelled, Haley stepped closer and yelled right back "Peyton Jaglieski, listen to yourself, Brooke was your best friend and you owe her!"

"Was being the operative word. Brooke hasn't been my friend for a long time, I wasn't even important enough for a goodbye. She was the one who kicked me out of her life, and she didn't think of me as a friend for one second after that so why should I do anything for her now, huh?"

They stared at each other; green eyes meeting brown, Haley sighed and hugged Peyton before stepping back while keeping her hands on Peyton's shoulders "you're wrong. Brooke did think about you"

"She tell you that?" Peyton asked sarcastically, Haley smiled knowingly "she didn't have to tell me, why else would she name her daughter after you"

"She didn't"

"Yes she did. Kay's full name is Karen Haley _Elizabeth _Scott, that seem significant to you because I sort of guessed a pattern".

Peyton felt the tears coming, they were happy tears because she saw the pattern as well, Karen for Kay's grandmother, Haley for Haley, but Elizabeth was from her, Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, Brooke had always called her by her full name. Brooke had cared. Peyton smiled through the tears and tried to make a joke "she put you first" Peyton chuckled and Haley did as well. She was still wiping her tears when Jake came into the room "why are you girls hiding? Hey, Peyton what's wrong?" he asked as he pulled Peyton into his arms, hers wrapped around his neck and she smiled up at him, shaking her head "nothing, nothings wrong. In fact it's perfect, everything is going to be fine and things are going to be the way it was always meant to be"

"What are you talking about?" he asked bemused and Peyton laughed "nothing, come on lets go join the crowd".

**he he he, jake is back, ok so i know some of you guys called this, damn my little hints, u got me, i did my best to mislead lead you im just happy if there was a little doubt saying that maybe peyton was pregnant to luke, but ill tell you a secret but you have to promise not to tell anyone shhhhhhhhhhhh... im a HUGE Jeyton fan, i love me some Jake. ok this is between you guys and me.**


	11. U Can Lie 2 Me but U Can't Lie 2 Urself

**Disclaimer: i still dont own it, pleas edo i have to keep writing those words.**

**I think this may be my favourite chapter so far. enjoy and dont forget to review.**

Though it was late the kids were outside playing basketball with the guys, from the kitchen window Brooke watched as she finished washing the last dish, she could only just see Kay who had her long hair tied beneath a backwards cap and was currently defending the ball from Jamie, and then twisting pass her cousin Kay threw the ball straight to a cheering Lucas. Brooke couldn't help but smile.

"Kay's just like Lucas" Peyton spoke from behind her, scared and shocked Brooke instantly turned around "why would you say that?" her usually husky voice slightly squeaky.

Peyton raised one eyebrow "this is me Brooke, remember, your former best friend. The lie about her age necessary only if you wanted to hide something, but nothing can hide those eyes… besides when I voiced my opinion to Haley she tried to convince I was crazy before ordering me not to say anything to Lucas. So now Brooke it's up to you to convince why I shouldn't go down there right now and tell Luke he has a seven year old daughter".

Brooke gave a quick look back outside before snapping back to Peyton "because it will only hurt Lucas, please Peyton, I know I'm the last person to say that after what I've done but Lucas can't find out like that. I know he has a right to know, I've already heard the riot act from Haley, but he has to hear it from me, if he guesses I will handle that if it happens, but if not then I need to tell him"

"Then why don't you just tell him!" Peyton yelled.

Brooke sighed "I'm a mother; first and foremost I'm a mother, I know you didn't give birth to Jenny but still you know where I'm coming from. I can't prepare Lucas for this, not really, but I can prepare Kay, I'm just looking out for her best interest"

"And you thought keeping her from her dad was the best thing for her. Gee's Brooke did you even think about what you were doing before you got pregnant and ran off?"

"Gee's Peyton did you even think before you told me you were in love with my boyfriend and by the way I didn't get pregnant by myself" Brooke shot back sarcastically sounding so much like the old Brooke Peyton just stood there silent.

Five minutes later Peyton followed Brooke into the living room "are we going to talk about it?"

Brooke poured herself a drink as she answered "about what?"

"About Lucas, about you and me. I realise now that I went about things the wrong way but Brooke when I told you I was in love with Lucas I didn't do it to break you up, I had no intention of getting between you two"

"Come off it, what did you think was going to happen? Did you think you could tell me you were in love with him and I would smile and nothing would change, we would continue to be BFF's and Lucas and I could just get on deluding ourselves that I was the one he wanted" and that's when Peyton went to hug Brooke who pulled away from her in disgust "don't touch me, don't talk to me about how sorry you are, its too late, eight years too late and I stopped caring a long time ago. No, that's a lie, I do still care, you were like my sister and you broke my heart, Peyton, _you broke my heart_… if you didn't want to get between us, if you didn't want to break our friendship you should have said nothing, there are times when a lie is better than the truth" at the end Brooke's words were little more than a whisper.

Peyton replied almost as quietly "I just didn't want there to be any lies between us again"

Brooke was practically yelling when she gave her opinion on that "No, you would prefer to lie to everybody else than lie to me. Lie to our friends, lie to Lucas, lie to yourself, just not to me"

"I'm not following"

"I'm just wondering if you were actually telling me the truth or just lying to yourself, did you ever really love Lucas or was it just that Jake was gone and Luke was there?"

"It had nothing to do with Jake" Peyton was shocked at the suggestion "I did love Lucas".

Brooke made a disbelieving sound "are you sure? Because I was sure, there wasn't one part of me or one second that I ever doubted that I was in love with Lucas, remember you asked me that before Haley's wedding, if I even loved him, that made me so angry. So now I'm asking you, did you really love him?"

Peyton was so silent, her mouth hanging slightly open and her green eyes were larger than normal, she seemed to stumble over words until she eventually replied "I was in love with him"

Brooke didn't give her a chance to say any more she jumped straight onto her next point "so what happened? You say it had nothing to do with Jake, you say you were in love with Lucas, so what happened? Because the funny thing is I come back and you're happily married to Jake not Lucas".

They stood a metre apart, though it might as well have been miles, both staring straight into the others eyes waiting for what would be said next, instead Kay came running into the room, she stopped and looked between the two women before resting her eyes on her mother "Mom, are you going to come outside and watch us play?"

"I'm right behind you" and with that Kay left the room and Brooke moved to follow her, as she passed Peyton the blonde whispered her name, Brooke didn't stop walking as she replied "not now Peyton, my daughter needs me".

Later that night Peyton lay in bed, her back to the centre, she felt the mattress dip as Jake slipped in beside her, he couldn't see her or hear her but he knew she was crying, without a word he pulled her into his body and hugged his wife.

Peyton rolled over pulling herself further into his arms and looking face to face with him "Jake, you know I love you right?"

"Of course I do, what is this about Peyton?"

"Nothing, it's just I want you to know I love you, I love you more than anything, and if I have ever done anything to make you doubt that I'm sorry, because I love you so much and there's nowhere I'd rather be than in your arms"

Jake studied her eyes and said very seriously "I know, and I feel the same way, you're the love of my life" and then he was rewarded with his wife falling into tears, they streamed freely down her cheeks, her face was shattered.

"I think I made a mistake" she whispered between sobs.

Jake pulled his head back and began to look worried, Peyton lowered her eyes before looking back up at him "I made a mistake Jake and I can never take it back and now I don't know how to put things right" she fell silent and he didn't know what to say or what to do, he had no idea what she was talking about, so he remained silent and waited, eventually when the tears calmed Peyton spoke "nobody knows this but eight years ago I told Brooke I was in love with Lucas, that's why she picked the fights with him, why she broke up with him, why she ended our friendship"

"What happened between Brooke and Lucas was not your fault, you might have told her how you felt but it was her choice to end things with Luke" Jake reassured and hugged her more.

Peyton shook her head "I would like to believe that but who knows what would have happened if I hadn't said what I said, I don't think Brooke would have ended things with Lucas if I hadn't told her I loved him… I know she wouldn't have"

"Maybe not but that was eight years ago, it's in the past, we're together now and Brooke and Lucas have moved on" Jake said not knowing what was really going through his wife's mind. She would not let it go "but it's my fault, it's all my fault. I made a mistake and ruined my best friends life"

"What mistake? You keep saying you made a mistake, you told your friend the truth that is not a mistake, it was Brooke's choice not yours for her to end things with Lucas" Jake was starting to get annoyed, he didn't want to think about his wife loving another man, when he had first returned it was something he had to deal with but in the end she had chosen him and since they got married Jake had put her and Lucas to the back of his mind.

Peyton leaned up on her elbows "you don't understand, telling Brooke wasn't the mistake it's what I told her. The thing is I wasn't in love with Lucas, not then, I mean I did love him, Lucas is very special, but I wasn't in love with him, it was you, it was always you, you Jake were my first love and I never really stopped loving you. I thought I was in love with Lucas but now I don't think I ever really was. And because _I _was confused about how I felt I broke my best friend's heart and I ruined her life".

Jake had silently listened to his wife but when she finished he lowered her to the bed and took hold of her cheek "ok, you made a mistake, but you have nothing to fix. That was eight years ago, Lucas and Brooke have both moved on. And did you see the same Brooke Davis I saw tonight, her life doesn't seem ruined, she looked pretty happy to me, a good career, a good home, a daughter she loves. High school was a long time ago, if Brooke held anything against you I couldn't tell unless something happened while we were outside… Peyton, did something happen?" he could read it in her eyes, he knew she didn't want to tell him something, and then Peyton rolled back around putting her back to him "nothing happened, lets get some sleep"

"Peyton, tell me what the hell happened?" he demanded softly and turned her back around then he moved on top of her so she couldn't escape him this time "if she said something to you?" he asked unsure.

Peyton knew she couldn't lie to him "we might have exchanged words, loudly"

"About?"

"The past, it's not so much in the past for Brooke"

"You want to explain that a little more?"

"I do but I can't, I really can't Jake" and she sounded so sincere, so hurt that Jake couldn't let it go "you have me worried, I know you two never resolved things before she left but I thought things were going well tonight, you no longer have Lucas between you, you both have moved on"

"This is not about me and Brooke or me and Lucas"

"So it's about Brooke and Lucas?"

"I never said that… Jake I want to tell you but I don't think… I do… you have to promise not to tell anyone, and I mean it, no matter what I say you have to promise not to tell anyone, and I mean anyone, not even a priest"

"Ok, I promise"

"I mean it Jake, no one"

"And I hear you, you have my word, I promise on Jenny and the new baby that my lips are sealed" and he crossed his heart as he said it.

Peyton sighed then continued "when Brooke left, when she broke up with Lucas, when I told her I was in love with her boyfriend, she was pregnant. Do you see what I'm saying, Kay is not just Brooke's daughter-"

"She's Luke's" Jake added as he rolled off his wife and lay on the bed, his eyes stared at the ceiling.

Brooke stroked Kay's hair as the little girl lay in bed, it was just the two of them at the moment and Brooke just sat on the edge of her bed looking at her daughter smiling contently. Kay opened her eyes "Mom, why did you and Dad break up?" she asked shocking Brooke, she didn't show her shock other than a brief pause of her hand before she went back to stroking Kay's hair "we've talked about this before, Kay, I told you why"

"Tell me again" the girl asked, Brooke took a deep breath before replying "it was high school, we were young and confused-"

"Did you love him?" Kay cut it, Brooke stilled her hand and moved it away before shifting and resting it by Kay's head, she leaned down a bit and gave a sad smile "very much" she replied.

Kay seemed to think about it "but he loved someone else" she repeated the same thing Brooke had always said about her unknown father.

Instead of nodding like she usually did Brooke hesitated "it wasn't his fault, Smiley, I think your father loved me in his own way but he loved her too"

"More than you?"

"Honestly, I don't know… I guess that's part of the reason why I left, I didn't want to find out" and Brooke stopped waiting to see if Kay had anything else to say, she surprised her mother by breaking into a big dimpled grin "he called me Smiley"

"What?" Brooke asked slightly perplexed, Kay kept smiling "when we were playing basketball Lucas started calling me Smiley just like you do, I didn't tell him he just did it, I was a bit shocked at first but then it was nice… Mom, is it alright if I like him?"

Brooke frowned but not in an angry way more in a sad way "of course it is, you're allowed to like him. I want you to like him. He's one of the good guys"

"Mom, I do like him but you're suppose to love your family right?"

"In the ideal world that's how it goes. But Karen Haley Elizabeth Scott love is not something that you can force, either its there or its not, and sometimes you just have to give it some time" Brooke said and gave Kay's hair one last stroke placing a loose bit behind her ear.

Kay gave a small smile "I think I could love him, and Aunt Haley and Uncle Nathan, and Jamie, I think I could love a lot of people here"

"That's good because you're allowed to like whoever you like and love whoever you love, especially family, and you have a lot of family here, I'm sorry I kept you from them for so long" Brooke apologized.

Kay turned on her side and took Brooke's hand into her own "I'm not angry, not even at first, not even a little bit. A bit sad, a bit nervous, but that had nothing to do with you Mom, I always knew I had a Dad out there, you never lied to me. And I was happy it just being me and you, and I can be happy here too with a big family, but even if I love them I still loved you first"

"I love you too, Smiley, now you better get some sleep" and she kissed Kay's cheek. Kay continued to hold Brooke's hand "anymore questions?" Brooke whispered, Kay shook her head before closing her eyes and slipping her hands free.

Brooke got up and went to leave the room at the doorway she stopped and looked back at her daughter "I don't deserve you" she said, though Kay kept her eyes shut she smiled and whispered back "I know".

Brooke chuckled and turned to leave but this time it was Kay who spoke "Mom, is Aunt Haley going to be alright?" and Brooke turned back around, she didn't know what had made Kay ask that question, it was a question Brooke didn't know the answer to, but she couldn't say that to her daughter, so she lied "she's going to be fine".

**sigh. so i'll probably take a little break with this story and focus a bit more on my others which i have been neglecting, but once i get a chapter each for them ill come straight back to Brooke's child. tell me what ya think of this chapter, like i said up top i think its my fave so far, i love breyton fights, and there's something about that jeyton scene in bed that i like so much, especially when Peyton says she made a mistake. oh and more kay and brooke bonding, i hope im pulling off their relationship because really the relationships is what this story is about braley, breyton and hmmm my own invention of Bray hwich is the core of this story.**

**now next chapter: you might have guessed it, but it'll focus a lot on Haley and Naley's situation, i can't forget what brought Brooke back in the first place, now i am no doctor and i dont claim to be so anything that happens in this story involving a hospital or anything medical well just believe it for the stories sake. other than that i dont know whats in store. i'll try to update by the end of the weekend. ciao, mickei.**


	12. Nothing Is Fine

**Disclaimer: ok, I really wish I didn't have to say this but I don't own OTH. One day, you never know.**

**Ok I know I said I'd wait and focus on my other stories but I came home early today and my muse was telling me to write Brooke's Child. My muse controls me not the other way around so I'll listen to it. For those who wanted some Brathan, you'll get some, and from now on I'll try to include some more Lucas, after all it's only a matter of time before he figures it out or someone finally tells him. Keep reading and reviewing, thanks. Mickei**

Brooke snapped her phone shut and threw it across the room; luckily it hit the edge of the couch and rebounded with little force onto the floor just under the coffee table. She wasn't that angry just stubborn and frustrated,

When someone began laughing behind her Brooke span around ready to take out her frustrations at the nearest person though once she spotted Nathan she didn't have the heart to say anything, he had his arms crossed and a light smile on his face but his eyes were shadowed "problems?" he asked.

Brooke shrugged "nothing I can't handle, just my life literally calling me back"

"You've been here two weeks Brooke, I know you have to go back eventually, you've been great but you don't have to keep your life on hold for us" Nathan slowly lost the joy in his voice and Brooke knew he was trying to not break down, she rushed over to him and gave him a friendly hug and with his face buried in her neck Brooke whispered back "I'm not going anywhere, ok, get use to it, until Haley is back where she belongs I'm sticking around. Now don't worry about today, I'll take care of the kids, you just go spend time with that wife of yours"

After another moment Nathan pulled away, he swiped his face and gave her a warm yet sad smile "thanks Brooke, I don't know what we would have done without you, really, you've been a godsend"

"No thanks needed, what are friends for" Brooke replied without thought, she would do it all again.

They shared another brief hug and then Nathan took her hand "what about if today I take care of the kids and you go see Haley, I know she would love to see you, maybe you could get her to smile a little more, you're good at that"

"No Nathan, you go see your wife, I don't mind looking after Jamie and Caitlyn" Brooke refused automatically, Nathan lowered his head as he said "honestly, having a day away from the hospital and being able to forget everything, to just hang with my kids, at the moment that's what I need. So just go see Haley, I think she's sick of me by now"

Brooke nodded giving in "ok" they looked at each other neither knowing what to say, then he went to leave.

At the staircase Nathan swivelled around "Brooke, when I thanked you it wasn't because you're looking after the kids, or feeding the family and doing all the washing and cleaning, though we wouldn't be surviving without you, I meant thanks because having you here worked miracles on Haley, for a little while it was like… before, before everything went wrong, she didn't want you to see her like this, but for one week you gave Haley her life back, her smile back, and I could never thank you enough for that".

When Brooke walked into Haley's hospital room Haley gave a hoarse welcome "hey there Tigger" and then she coughed. Brooke didn't say anything about it, didn't mention the fact Haley looked like she was at deaths door or that her husband broke down whenever he thought he was alone, that her son was a zombie, the usually upbeat boy now a shadow, that her daughter didn't understand what was happening but she knew something was wrong and getting her to sleep was near impossible, Brooke didn't tell Haley any of that, instead she kissed her forehead and said hi back.

They were holding hands as they talked about everything and nothing, a comfortable silence eventually settled over the room, Haley gave a content sigh, and Brooke was once again amazed by her friend.

"My families coming tomorrow, this is it Brooke, in a few days it will be over one way or another" Haley whispered, Brooke lowered her eyes, she couldn't look at her friend, couldn't imagine if things didn't go their way, what could she say to Haley, or even Nathan and the kids. Haley sensed it, she changed the conversation and turned it to Brooke "so, two days ago you were getting bombarded with calls from work, I don't think they would have quietened, what's going on Brooke?"

"Well, they're not happy but they don't need me at the moment, I can do my designs from here and send them in"

"But you're the boss"

"Doesn't matter Haley, don't worry about me, I'm fine. Besides I can't go yet can I, I came back for you and I'm not going anywhere until you are back home" Brooke shot back with her don't argue with me tone.

Haley smiled warmly "home" she whispered in longing, then she rolled her head over to look at Brooke "and what about the other matter. How are things going with Peyton?"

"We've talked, she isn't going to tell Lucas, actually its been pretty good, we've been talking and hanging out, we're fine as long as we don't talk about Luke"

"And me I bet" Haley added, Brooke shook her head "it's not like that Haley, Peyton loves you it's just… she… I'll talk to her"

"No don't, I get it, lets face it everyone's thinking about what is going to happen when I get better, Peyton's the only one thinking what if I don't get better" Haley did understand.

So did Brooke "she has already lost enough, she watched two mothers die, she finally thought the loosing was over and now she might loose you too" Brooke reasoned.

Haley gave another grim smile "I know. So… back to you, things are going well with Peyton, but what about Lucas?"

Brooke rolled her eyes "do we have to talk about him… fine. Things are fine. Everyday I watch Kay and Lucas get closer, I watch as my daughter falls in love with him, and I watch him with her, the gentle way he handles her, teases her, and when she improves with basketball I watch the proud beam on his face, I see the affection light his face when she walks up to him and I want to scream, I want to shake him, how can he not see what you and Peyton saw, how can he not recognise his own child" Brooke shook her head.

Haley tightened her grip on Brooke's hand though it was still weak "why would he think she's his, you've never told him. You're not the only person who got hurt back then, he did too, and you're not the only person protecting their heart. Maybe Lucas isn't seeing the truth because it'll hurt him too much to". Brooke didn't reply, Haley smiled again "I'm not trying to lecture you or make you feel bad, just see it from his side. You said you would tell him, it's been two weeks, Brooke, when is the right time going to come along?" she asked, Brooke turned away and looked out the window "I don't know, not yet, though, not yet".

"Hey Smiley, what's that thing you got in your hand?" Lucas asked in mock disgust, Kay gave one of her winning smiles, today she was dressed in cream khaki's and a white singlet over a small red top, her long hair was pulled up in a high pony "its called a soccer ball" she replied and then preceded to do a trick with her feet and the ball that astounded the guys around her.

Jamie whistled, Nathan clapped, and Lucas grinned "but can you do this" Lucas retorted grabbed a basketball and did his best trick, Kay rolled her eyes and replied dryly "impressive, fancy moves, but what else can you do with that ball? A three year old can bounce a ball, and I'm betting Jamie could take that shot, sport is not just a skill it's an art"

"Then call me Picasso" Nathan smirked.

Kay raised her eyebrow and then gave Lucas, Nathan and Jamie an individual look "you guys are good but your canvas is too small for any true work of art"

"Dad always says it's not the size that matters, it's what you do with it" Jamie had no idea what that saying really meant, his innocent statement caused Lucas and Nathan to start laughing and Jamie couldn't help but laugh with them.

Suddenly he froze mid laugh, stopped smiling and ran off. Nathan sent Lucas an apologetic look and then went after his son. Caitlyn sat in her stroller sleeping soundly, at her young age she had no idea the hell everyone was gong through.

Meanwhile Kay sent Lucas a worried look "he doesn't know it's alright to laugh" she told him.

Lucas nodded "this is hard on everybody"

She stood there for a moment and then Kay abruptly kicked the soccer ball as hard as she could, it went flying and rebounded off the basketball post, she frowned at Lucas as she spoke "Mom said everything is going to be fine"

"Your Mom's pretty smart" Lucas replied, Kay sighed and her lip curled on one side before she whispered "yeah, but even she can't tell the future".


	13. Smile, Today is a Better Day

**Disclaimer: sigh… the only OTH I own are a copy of the DVD box sets. **

Later as Nathan and Lucas supervised the children at the playground Lucas noticed Kay lying on the grass on the other side, he made his way over to her and slowly lowered himself to her side, stretching out on the ground he stared up at the sky "what are you looking at?"

"The sky" Kay replied dreamingly.

Lucas narrowed his eyes and looked around at the sky, it was a smooth pale blue with white clouds scattered across its distance. Not even a bird in view "seen anything interesting?"

"A dragon" Kay said shocking Lucas, he thought she was joking, he had realised that Kay had a habit of saying the first thing that came to mind, sometimes she made no sense, and sometimes she had a surprising humour or understanding for her age. He found the child a constant contradiction, a puzzle to figure out, he knew he was close but not all the pieces fit together yet. Lucas enjoyed the time he spent with Kay, he might not be able to be around Brooke so he found comfort in spending time with her child, but every time he looked at Kay all he saw was Brooke, it made him forget she was so young. Most of all it made him miss his past with Brooke, he hadn't realised how much he missed her until she was back, nobody could make him smile like she could, well no one that is until Kay.

"Dragon?" he asked.

Kay tilted her head with her eyes still gazing at the sky "over there, that cloud, it looks like a dragon"

"Which one?" Lucas asked, his eyes studied the skies but he failed to see what Kay saw, "that one" she said and pointed up, still with no luck Lucas searched for the elusive dragon cloud "I can't see it".

Wiggling closer to him Kay put her head as close to Lucas' as possible, he felt her next to him and couldn't help but think how right this felt, then her arm dropped across his and her little hand took his hand and lifted both their arms "see there, that cloud" she said.

Lucas squinted and stared at the cloud she was pointing to, he didn't see a dragon, all he saw was a cloud, and he looked a little longer and as hard as he could, but he still couldn't see a dragon within its shape.

Kay dropped her hand and sighed "you can't see it can you?"

"Well… no" Lucas admitted

"Close your eyes, don't look for a dragon, don't think about it, then open your eyes and just look at the cloud and tell me what you see" Kay said so softly Lucas could barely hear her, he closed his eyes feeling like an idiot, then he opened his eyes and looked at the cloud.

A minute passed, he went to turn away and just as his eyes moved from the cloud he saw it, amazed Lucas looked back at the cloud, as clear as day he it was there, a white dragon reaching up to the sun "I see it" he shrieked like a child.

He rolled his head over on the ground to look at Kay and she did the same "I knew you would" she said to him.

"You knew, did you?"

"Yep, if you look long enough and hard enough you'll see the truth" she spoke softly, there was something in her voice but Lucas couldn't pick it, he stared into her narrow blue eyes and felt something inside of him change, he couldn't name that either, then she smiled her big dimpled grin and Lucas blinked.

Once again all he could see was Brooke.

Her head turned back up to look at the sky and the moment was over, Lucas did the same, together they searched the sky "that cloud looks like a train" Lucas observed pointing to a cloud to their right. Kay wiggled a little closer; her cheek now lightly touching his, her eyes followed his hand "looks like a castle to me".

The doorbell rang and Brooke hurried to answer it, she expected Nathan and the kids home any minute now but instead sucked in a breath when she opened the door.

He was gorgeous, tall, tanned, muscled, his honey blonde hair cut short and smart yet the rest of his appearance was rough, he needed to shave, he wore a ripped pair of jeans with boots, he wore a plain white shirt that clung to his body, and his dark eyes were so intense, Brooke almost got lost in them "hello" she managed to say and was taken back when he walked straight pass her, into the living room and dumped his bag next to the couch before leaning against the edge.

Brooke followed him and stood outraged with her arms crossed "who the hell do you think you are?"

He smiled and Brooke went weak in her knees, that smile was devastating. He screamed trouble and when he spoke his voice was smooth and deep "who the hell am I? Sorry babe, but isn't that my question?" and Brooke made a sound in her throat, slight disbelief and a little bit of anger.

She was about to respond when Kay came running into the house, the girl stopped at the doorway, Lucas behind her instinctively put his hands on her shoulders, the gesture did not go missed by Brooke, the stranger looked the newcomers up and down and smiled a smile Brooke really didn't like "hey, Luke, my man, how you been?" he asked.

Brooke looked to Lucas "you know this guy?" that's when the stranger walked forward and held out his hand to Brooke, his eyes sparkling "let me introduce myself, I'm Sam James" and Brooke took his hand in too much shock to do otherwise.

She said nothing, his eyes went up and down Brooke's body before meeting her eyes "and you must be the Brooke Davis" he added at last.

Lucas didn't like what he was seeing, he felt something tighten inside his heart and his jaw clenched "I didn't know you were on leave" Lucas said to Sam, the other man finally took his eyes off of Brooke and looked at him "special circumstances, didn't Hales tell you, I was the match. I'm here for my little sis"

"Just wait, _you're _Haley's brother" Brooke exclaimed, Sam smiled at her again "yeah, babe, that's me".

In front of him Kay stiffened, Lucas could feel it under his hands and then the girl cocked her head "what's that smell?" she asked and Brooke demeanour suddenly changed, her eyes widened "oh shivers the pizza" she screeched and ran to the kitchen.

That was when Nathan walked in with Caitlyn on his hip and Jamie by his side "is Brooke cooking again?" he asked after a sniff, Kay pursed her lips "yep".

Sam laughed even though he didn't know Brooke and ignoring his brother in law he spoke to Lucas "I didn't know you had a kid Luke?"

"I don't"

"Then who is the girl?" Sam asked, Lucas gave a distracted answer "she's Brooke's" and then he let go of Kay and went after the girl's mother.

Brooke was taking the tray out of the oven and swearing beneath her breath when he entered the kitchen, Lucas couldn't help but laugh and Brooke glared at him "don't you have something to do" she sent his way.

Lucas just stood there leaning against the doorway "no, but I could help you if you want"

"I don't need your help and I don't want your help" her voice was hard and she punctuated her sentence by slamming the oven shut, Lucas winced.

He knew he should just leave her alone, she'd made her feelings about him perfectly clear over the last two weeks but he couldn't, like always Lucas was being drawn back to Brooke "you know you didn't burn it right, its fine"

"Nothings fine Luke, just go away" she ordered and this time Luke did, he said goodbye to the others and left.

Kay ran after him "wait, don't go" she called, Lucas stopped at his car and looked at her "I have to get home" he told her simply before hopping in his car and driving off.

The next day the Scott house was invaded with James'. Haley's parents came swooping, in a relaxed couple who turned everything into a joke they took over the house, spoilt Jamie and said the wildest things. Two of Haley's sisters appeared, Quinn and Taylor, complete opposites they rubbed each other the wrong way and sent tension through the house, Taylor was a favourite with the kids and playfully hit on any guy who came into the house, her husband a rough and ready guy didn't seem to care and it was obvious to everyone they simply adored each other. Quinn on the other hand took everything so seriously, she was tough and opinionated, Brooke had one word for her – control freak. If it hadn't been for the James parents Quinn would have taken over everything.

Other than Sam Haley's other brother Mitch, the eldest of the siblings, came with his wife and children who were havoc by themselves, though Mitch and Lara a sweet couple helped out as much as possible.

Brooke stayed away from the house as much as she could and instead she spent her time between the hospital and showing Kay around Tree Hill. But they all waited, all Haley's friends and family, perhaps even the whole town, they waited for the day the results would come in, the day everyone would know whether she was coming home or not.

And then the day came and they cried, tears of joy streamed down dozens of faces, everybody began to smile. Haley was coming home.

Within two days the Scott house was quieter, Haley's parents moved to a hotel, and out of the siblings only Sam remained. As Haley's body slowly recovered from the ordeal of the last few months and a weight was lifted from everyone's shoulders.

**Haley is fine, I never planned to kill her off, in true Fanfiction style she's having a miraculous recovery and well I wouldn't have it any other way. Ok, so this can go two ways, you met Sam James, Haley's sexy and arrogant military brother, now tell me what you think of him. There's 'hate him, glad he saved Haley but now get rid of the jerk' vs. 'keep him around and give Lucas something to be worried over and make him a little jealous as Brooke and Sam become JUST friends' ??**

**Next chapter: Brooke may have to leave Tree Hill and somebody else is about to discover Kay's link to the Scott family.**

**Thanks for reviewing, don't stop now and I won't stop writing. Thanks, Mickei.**


	14. When Is The Right Time?

**Disclaimer: nothing has changed, still don't own it.**

**I really have tried to slow this down but my muse won't let me, eventually I'll have to take a breath and work on my other Fanfiction and actually get some sleep. But for now I'm a slave to Bray. This chapters a bit all over the place and I apologize, but I wanna speed things up. Enjoy. btw, no i wasnt being sarcastic when i said it was obvious taylor and her husband adored each other.**

On the day of Haley's homecoming Peyton knocked on the bedroom door, slipping inside Peyton rushed over to Haley and hugged her tightly "I'm sorry I didn't come see you in the hospital"

"That's alright, you're here now" Haley whispered back.

A week later Brooke, Haley and Peyton were sitting around the kitchen table laughing over memories from long ago "… and the look on Rachel's face when Brooke appeared on time, it was classic" Peyton was saying.

Kay was sitting down as well and was laughing along with the women "and that was when you were dating my dad right?" she asked and the others laughter suddenly died, Haley and Peyton shared a look while Brooke turned to her daughter, lately Kay had been asking more and more questions about the past and even more about Lucas who in private she always referred to now as 'my dad', and Brooke was trying desperately to steer clear of the subject "ah-yes, it was. When we got up on stage and within minutes stuffed the routine I just let loose and started dancing, the others joined in, then Lucas came up on stage and danced with me, all the guys followed him"

"That was a good day" Peyton reminisced.

The shrill sound of Brooke's phone filled the room, she looked at it and groaned "Sonya, I better get it" and she stood up and quickly left the room with her phone already at her ear.

Again Haley and Peyton shared a look "it keeps ringing" Haley stated, Kay tsked and replied "Mom has never been away this long before" and then moments later Brooke came back into the room "I have to go back" she said to the others.

Kay's face visibly paled "but Mom I don't want to go" the usually easy child was on the point of whiny, Brooke went over to her daughter and took the seat next to her again, she placed a hand to Kay's cheek "I know, sweetie, but I have to. There's a big meeting that I have to be there for. I promise after its over we will come back for the rest of the holidays" everyone noticed but didn't comment on the fact that Brooke had confirmed that eventually, and soon, they would be leaving Tree Hill for good once again, now that they were here the others couldn't imagine not having Brooke and Kay around.

Haley saw the pained look on Kay's face and couldn't help but step in "Brooke if you have to go back I don't mind keeping Kay here until you're back from the meeting, it'll be a pleasure after everything you've done for us" and Kay immediately grinned, her eyes lighting up but Brooke sent disapproving eyes to Haley "no I'll much prefer Kay stays with me, besides I don't want you doing too much at the moment and I don't know how long this business will take".

Haley did not seem fazed "really Brooke, it'll be no bother. Besides the whole point of you staying was so Lucas and Kay could get to know each other, they can't do that if she's in another state" and then Peyton pitched in "and I'll be here as well, actually Haley and I could trade turns with Kay, I'm sure Jenny would love to have another girl in the house and Jake won't mind"

"And I bet Karen wouldn't mind having a turn either, you know how Lily and Kay get along, and even if Karen is unaware Kay is her grandchild it would be a great opportunity for them to bond" Haley added.

Brooke knew she was being ambushed "Kay it's lunch time, why don't you go do what you have to do while I talk to your aunts"

"Will you at least think about it?" Kay asked with a big grin, Brooke sent her a warning look before saying "Smiley, I won't ask again" she said it in a pleasant tone letting her daughter know she would at least think about it.

As soon as Kay was gone Brooke turned back to the others, her tone harder "and while we're at it should I let her stay with Skills as well, or better yet while we're playing pass the kid why not just hand her over to Lucas for a night 'hey, Luke, by the way, she's yours'"

Peyton smiled "actually that might not be a bad idea" she said into the silence and Brooke immediately turned on her "are you crazy?"

Haley sighed this time her voice tired "no, Brooke, we're not crazy, but how long is this lying to Lucas going to last, its only a matter of time before Kay gets sick of waiting, and the holidays end in a few weeks. The longer you wait the more its gong to hurt him, you've seen how close they have gotten, if it keeps going and then he finds out she's his daughter he's just going to be angrier and totally crushed if he finds out only to have her taken away again".

Brooke clenched her jaw and then said slowly "and you think the right time is just before I go away? Should I just drop it on him and then leave Kay to deal with it while I go run for cover back home?"

"Of course not, but when is the right time?" Peyton shot back, Haley nodded.

Brooke relaxed and her voice changed back to its usual husky calmness "when I get back I will tell him" she promised.

Peyton seemed doubtful "you've been saying things like that for weeks now but when it comes down to telling him you always find an excuse to back out, honestly, I don't think you have any intention of telling him and even your daughter is picking up on that"

"Don't bring Kay into this!" Brooke cut in angrily, and Peyton continued "why not? It is suppose to be about her remember, you said you wanted to tell him when she was ready, well, she's ready, and she's been ready for ages. You're the only one who is not ready" this time Brooke didn't say anything back.

Haley covered Brooke's hand with one of her own "she's right, Brooke, you have to tell him".

Brooke looked between them and then settling her eyes on Haley she said firmly "I will, as soon as I get back. It shouldn't be more that a few days".

However, Brooke was wrong, a week later she was still not back.

A week after Brooke left Haley and Peyton took Caitlyn shopping, trusting their husbands to look after the older children.

Nathan walked into the kitchen to see Kay swallowing a tablet "hey Kay, what's that you got there?' he asked worried, Kay shrugged uncaring "taking my tablet" she answered as if it was the most normal thing in the world for a six year old, he frowned "I didn't know you were on any medication"

"One pill a day after lunch, every day, like clockwork. You get use to it" she replied and went to leave the room.

Nathan grabbed her arm "hold up, does Haley know about this?"

"I don't think so, Mom knows I take them and she calls me every day to make sure I do, I just got off the phone with her. I kind of don't mind, taking one pill a day beats being sick-" on seeing his face grow even more concerned Kay was quick to reassure him "- I'm fine, really I am, it's just I was born with a sick heart and my pills keep me safe, as long as I take them I'm fine and I do have it every day just like Mom tells me" and as she finished Nathan released her arm.

He really looked at the girl in front of him for the first time, and instead of seeing all the ways she resembled Brooke he started noticing all the ways she didn't resemble her, surely it was a mere coincidence that Kay had a heart condition, after all there were a hundred different things that could be wrong with it, just because the child was taking heart medication didn't mean she necessarily had the same genetic condition that ran in the Scott family.

Nathan tried to tell himself the dark suspicion was unfounded but he couldn't shake it "ok, why don't you go back to the pool and convince Uncle Jake to put down the guitar and go in with you kids, I'll be down in a second" he managed to say without freaking out, but he still stood in the same place until Kay was out of sight. Then in a rush he raced upstairs and into his son's room, going to Kay's suitcase he opened it up and searched through her belongings and found nothing he was looking for.

Spotting Kay's toiletry bag on the bedside table he went to that. As soon as Nathan opened it he saw the orange container and looked at the label, though he instantly recognised the name of Kay's condition his eyes instead were drawn to a different piece of information he had not expected to see, written in clear bold writing at the top of the label was a name **KAREN H.E. SCOTT **there written in black and white was a truth that had been staring Nathan in the face for weeks. Kay was Luke's daughter and his own niece.

For hours Nathan said nothing, he kept the secret he'd discovered to himself until Peyton and Jake took Jenny home, through dinner and when the kids went to bed but as soon as him and Haley were alone in their bedroom Nathan had to say something.

Haley was pulling her side of the bed down when something was thrown on the cover in front of her, she frowned and looked at the orange container then she glanced up at Nathan "what is that?" she asked genuinely confused.

Nathan simply replied "read the name and birth date" and stood back and watched as Haley did what he said, he had expected a reaction but was stunned when Haley showed no shock and it hit him, she had known already "I gather by your expression that this did not come as a shock to you, so when exactly were you going to tell me that Kay or should I say _Karen Scott _is actually my real niece"

"Nathan I ne-"

"Don't give me some excuse, I can't believe you knew she was Luke's and didn't say anything" he yelled backing away. Haley bit her lip and after a second to think she told him everything.

Sitting around the table the next day Nathan, Haley, Peyton and Jake didn't beat around the bush "so we all know he has a kid but Luke doesn't, its just wrong" Nathan said.

Peyton was quick to defend Brooke "she's going to tell him when she gets back" and Jake huffed.

Haley spoke next "either way it isn't our place to tell Lucas"

"It's not our place to keep it from him" Nathan shot back angrily, and Haley turned on him "well we can't tell him so what do you expect us to do?"

"um… tell him, its going to destroy Luke when he finds out he hasn't known all this time, gee's even when he realises he had his daughter staring him in the face, getting closer to her, and he didn't even recognise her. A father should recognise his own child" Nathan said back.

Haley crossed her arms, none of them were aware that Kay was standing around the corner listening to everything they said, then Haley spoke again "look, Brooke will be back soon so unless he suddenly has an epiphany and figures it out we wait until Brooke comes back and she tells him, we promised that otherwise we would not to say a word" and Nathan was the only one to answer back "I didn't promise her anything".

**Everyone is starting to get edgy and now it seems Lucas is the only one unaware he has a daughter, have you noticed all the females figure it out yet the males have to be told, I didn't figure that out till now, maybe I'm subconsciously trying to say something.**

**Next chapter: LUCAS LEARNS THE TRUTH!! But how? Will Nathan his brother tell him? Will Kay admit the truth? Will they all tell Lucas? Will he finally open his eyes? Will Brooke return and finally spill the beans? Will it be on purpose or accident? Only I know, keep tuned to find out how. **

**Meanwhile coming to a chapter soon a tragedy is going to strike someone we know and love, it'll change everything, bring some relationships closer and tear others apart, after 'it' happens nothing will be the same.**

**Thanks for reading and thanks for reviewing hint hint**

**And votes are in, Sam will appear again eventually. don't know when, if you don't like the idea before I add him tell me so.**


	15. Right In Front Of Your Eyes

**Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or Chad Michael Murray (except in my dreams) or anything but Bray which I'm going to stick with for now.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, keep em coming, and thanks for still reading, and as my present to you the moment has finally come. **

Lucas sat at the picnic table by the river court and watched as the others played basketball.

Kay was improving every single day, though she still persisted in saying basketball wasn't as good as soccer and Lucas couldn't help but laugh at her because he saw the look on her face whenever she stole the ball or scored a point and it was a look of pure joy.

At the moment Jamie was trying to get the ball from Kay but the girl would not give in, every time Jamie got close she slipped away from him, when he grabbed her from behind Kay let her head fall back and her high pitched laugh filled the air, Lucas saw Jamie tickling her and a distracted Kay dropped the ball, Jamie quickly moved in and seconds later the ball was through the hoop.

Nathan and Jamie high fived and a furious Kay put her hands to her hips "no fair!" she screamed, Jamie shrugged and Kay narrowed her eyes "that was cheating, tell him Uncle Nate!"

"Uh, I don't know Kay, seemed pretty fair to me" Nathan replied before going to retrieve the basketball so Kay turned to Lucas "was it fair?" she asked, he didn't know what to do, Jamie and Kay were both staring him down. The last thing Lucas wanted to do was get in either one of their bad books "hey, its just a friendly game" he tried to reason.

Jamie chuckled "see I'm right" and he slung an arm over her shoulder, Kay moved away from him "you're wrong" she shot back, he rolled his eyes "I'm better" "well I'm smarter" "well I'm older" Jamie was moving closer to her, their faces barely an inch apart, Kay started laughing "by like a month get over it" and then she pushed him, Jamie fell back and looked up at her with a look of pure disbelieve on his face.

Across the other side of the court Nathan was watching with a grin on his face "you'll pay for that Kay" he called out knowing his son just as Jamie lunged back up and started chasing Kay who squealed before running for her life.

At his seat Lucas just sat there, his mind playing over what he'd heard, he couldn't move, his eyes followed Kay as she was chased around the court, but he couldn't move. He was frozen in shock.

When Jamie finally caught up to Kay and tackled her to the ground she was too busy laughing to check on her father, over the last two days she'd tried dropping hints but he had not seemed to get any of the clues, it wasn't until Jamie had given up and dropped to her side that Kay realised what she had said in the heat of the moment. She had meant to be subtle, not blurt it out like that, and though she hadn't told him point blank that he was her father Kay knew she had made a mistake in bringing attention to her birthday. A part of her hoped he hadn't heard her and a part of her hoped he had.

No longer grinning or laughing Kay tentatively turned her head to look at Lucas, he was staring right at her and he looked so pale, and it suddenly hit Kay… he knew.

Lucas didn't want to say something in case he was wrong, and he was in too much shock to even really speak, so he said nothing and tried not to think about it.

_I mean its just not possible… is it? Surely Brooke would have told me… there was that pregnancy rumour but no Brooke hadn't been pregnant it was Haley… everyone knew that… Brooke hadn't been pregnant, we were careful, always careful… stop it, you're crazy, she can't be yours… she can't be… if she was mine I would know, I would just know… I would feel… ok so she makes me smile and nervous, she makes me feel… I can't describe it, warm all over like somebodies hugging me… but it means nothing, she's a good kid, we have a lot in common doesn't mean my blood is running through her veins… what are the chances that Mom, Haley and Brooke all got pregnant at the same time... and if it is true Brooke would have told me… I'm just thinking what I'm thinking because a part of me wants to, that is all, a part of me wants Kay to be my daughter so I can claim her and Brooke, a part of me doesn't want to think Brooke could move on so easily had have a baby with someone who wasn't me… I'm just thinking what I want to think and I have to stop it._

When they arrived home Haley was on the phone, she was laughing and talking but the others couldn't hear what she was saying, moments later the conversation was over and Haley met them in the living room "good news Kay, your Mom will be back tomorrow" "Really!" Kay jumped up, she was clearly happy and Lucas had to turn away, if Brooke was returning tomorrow then he would have his answers sooner than he had thought.

He was too busy thinking about Brooke that he wasn't listening and didn't know why Jamie and Kay left the room yet he noticed as soon as they did, the room instantly felt emptier, Lucas wanted to call Kay back but he couldn't speak instead he looked between Nathan and Haley and wondered how he could tell them what he was thinking, how could he voice the suspicion that Brooke had been lying to them all and that he had a daughter, or thought he did, he didn't even know for sure yet.

Haley's voice cut into his thoughts "so I don't know whether to cancel the sleep over at Peyton's tonight, I don't see the point of her only going one night and she was there last week, but then again she already has her bag packed" and without thinking Lucas lifted his head and said "let me take her for the night then"

The others snapped their eyes towards him; Haley moved uncomfortably where she stood "um… Luke, Brooke will be back tomorrow, really it's no problem"

"No, I want to do it. I just think maybe I should spend some time with Kay, she is… she's a good kid, let me do this"

Haley and Nathan exchanged looks and it was Nathan who responded this time "I don't know how Brooke would feel about that-"

"I DON'T CARE HOW BROOKE FEELS, OK, JUST LET ME HAVE HER FOR ONE NIGHT, ONE GOD DAMN NIGHT, IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK?" the frustration got the better of him, shocking even himself when he yelled.

"Luke calm down, we can't just let you take Kay, she's not our daughter so it's not our decision" Nathan said into the silence that followed Lucas's outrage. After her said the words Nathan realised how true they were, he'd debated wether it was his right to not tell Lucas the truth and now understood it wasn't his right to tell it either, Kay was Brooke's child and it was her place, deep down Nathan still trusted Brooke – the woman who had stood by Haley eight years ago and done the same thing these last months. Nathan had told Brooke he could never thank her enough for all she'd done, but he could, he could trust her to do the right thing, he owed her that at least.

Lucas sighed and rubbed his forehead "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry it's just… I think I'm going crazy… I'm thinking crazy thoughts, and a part of me is telling me it can't possibly be true while the other side is thinking there's no other explanation-" his voice grew softer, as if he wasn't talking to the others "- if she's a month younger than Jamie then she has to be mine, she just has to be, but then that means Brooke lied" he shook his head and looked up at his brother and his best friend "I think Kay's my daughter" his clear voice broke the deadly silence.

Again Nathan and Haley exchanged looks, they both went to speak but neither could, Lucas saw the blank expression on Nathan's face but most of all he saw the guilt that was plainly written on Haley's. Most of all their silence condemned them.

He screwed up his face and pointed at them "you know, you both know, don't you?"

"Lucas it's not like that" Haley tried to say but Lucas wouldn't listen to her.

"So I guess I don't have to wait for Brooke to return tomorrow, I have my answer, Kay's my daughter and you weren't going to tell me. Damn you both, you're suppose to be my friends, _my family_" he looked at them with disgust as the true depth of Brooke's betrayal was revealed. _Am I the last to know about my own fucking daughter?_ Lucas lost control and his hand flung up hitting the nearby lamp and sending it crashing to the floor.

Haley flinched before walked right up to Lucas fighting the urge to slap her friend's face "snap out of it! Don't think this hasn't weighed on our hearts the fact you didn't know. Yes, we knew, well guess what Luke I didn't have to wait to be told, the moment I first looked at that girl I knew that she was yours and if _you_ were too blind to see it then that is your own fault so don't come into my home after everything we've done for you in the past and yell at us" she didn't mean to yell but weeks of secrets and worrying got the better of her, Haley softened her voice and her hand lifted to his cheek cupping it gently "I'm sorry, I love you Lucas and I am sorry we couldn't tell you, we wanted to tell you, Nathan and I argued over it, but in the end we respected Brooke's wishes, she wanted to tell you herself, she was just waiting for the right time" she stopped and the room turned too quiet, stepping away Haley frowned "I would do anything to make this right again".

Lucas only had one thing to say "I want my daughter"

Haley shook her head "that's the one thing I can't do. Brooke will be back tomorrow but tonight I can't just let you take Kay"

"She's mine Hales, _mine_, and I'm saying I'm taking her" his voice was harsher again, Lucas glared at his brother and Haley one last time before turning his back on them.

Walking through the house Lucas called out for his daughter "Kay" he screamed, the little girl appeared at the bottom of the staircase and Lucas looked at her as if it was for the first time.

His heart ached with the knowledge that she was really his "go get your bag, Kay, you're going with me" he said it quietly, an edge to his voice. Kay looked at him with wide pale blue eyes, his eyes he recognised, however she was smiling "really? I thought I was staying at Aunt Peyton's"

"Change of plans, quick go get your bag" he instructed and Kay gave him one last grin before hurrying up the stairs.

Haley appeared as Kay disappeared out of view "LUCAS EUGENE SCOTT! You are not taking that child" she yelled at him.

Lucas span to look at her his eyes hard and his voice just as cold "watch me".

Moments later Kay returned down the stairs with her bag and a silly grin, her long dark hair was loose and flowed down her back and framed her face "I'm ready" she said happily. Haley just looked at the girl in front of her and what she was about to say went completely forgotten, her mouth fluttered open, her lips shook and it hit Haley that she couldn't stop this so she was silent as Lucas took hold of Kay's hand and lead his daughter out of the house.

They watched from the window as the car drove off at top speed "did we do the right thing?" Nathan asked his wife, she leaned her head against him and whispered "I don't know".

**I know, I know, angsty, angry, totally OOC but when I wrote it this is what came out, but poor Lucas has just found out he has a 7 year old daughter, the people he cared for most were lying to him and he's angry at himself for being so stupid. **


	16. Hate Is Safer Than Love

**Disclaimer: you know the deal, I don't own anything.**

"What do you mean he took her!" Brooke yelled in confusion.

Over the phone Haley replied sullenly "what was I suppose to do Brooke, tackle him to the floor? He went crazy, I have never seen Luke like this before, he got it in his head that Kay was going with him and he wouldn't take no for an answer"

"So you just let him" Brooke screamed, Haley sighed and then answered "it wasn't up to me. He offered and Kay went with him more than willingly, I couldn't stop her".

Letting out a breath Brooke clenched her jaw before relaxing and asking Haley angrily "did you even try?" and her frustrated best friend shot back immediately "he's her father, what should I have done" before slamming the phone down and cutting the connection.

Brooke stared at her phone with her mouth gaping open and then she threw the offending object at the wall before slowly collapsing against the nearby couch. She was crying before she hit the floor. Brooke knew it was over, she should have told Lucas herself, should have told him weeks ago instead she'd pushed him away trying to stop her own guilt and trying to hold off the time when Lucas would look at her and see a stranger.

All she wanted and had ever wanted was his love, she hadn't felt good enough back in high school and now after all she'd done she doubted she ever will be. Brooke wondered painfully how much two people can do to each other before they loose the ability to forgive or even if she deserved it.

When Lucas wished Kay goodnight he smiled down at his sleeping daughter in bed and smoothed back her dark hair "sweet dreams, Smiley" he whispered.

At the doorway he stopped and just looked back at her, he had trouble taking his eyes for her and still found it hard to believe she was Brooke and his daughter. How did something so beautiful and wonderful come from their troublesome love, he was angrier than he could imagine at Brooke but at the same time he was proud of Brooke for all she had achieved and for being a great mother, he couldn't have wished for a more perfect mother for his child.

Minutes ticked by, eventually her little voice reached him from across the room "I'm sorry".

Lucas frowned "sorry for what?" he asked, she opened her eyes and stared at him "I'm sorry we didn't tell you, Mom was planning to, but she wanted to wait so I could get to know you first. I really liked getting to know you".

He smiled sadly "you know who I am" he realised.

She nodded "I've always known, just like I have always known who I am"

Lucas chuckled at that before asking "and who are you?"

"I'm Karen Haley Elizabeth Scott… but I like it when you call me Smiley, that's what Mom calls me, and now you do".

Lucas didn't know what to say so he didn't say anything.

Kay was the next one to speak "can I ask you something?"

"Anything for you _Smiley_"

"Now you know, well, is it alright if I call you Dad?"

She sounded so scared and nervous Lucas fell in love with her all over again, he almost choked on his reply "I… would really like that"

"Ok, Dad" and she seemed to fall asleep as soon as the words were out of her mouth. Leaving Lucas feeling more that he had ever felt, tears began to fall _I'm a father_.

First thing in the morning Lucas woke to a fierce banging at his door, still groggy from sleeping he made his way to the front of the house and managed to open it up. A furious Brooke Davis stood on the other side, her lips tight she walked straight pass him and entered the house "where the hell is my daughter?"

Lucas shut the door behind her and turned to his ex girlfriend "I would say it's nice to see you Brooke, but I think we'd both know I'd be lying"

"Nice Lucas, very nice, but I don't care how you're feeling, you had no right, _no right at all_, to barge into Haley's house and kidnap my daughter. Who the hell do you think you are?" she screamed, Lucas couldn't believe what he was hearing, he stepped closer to her and screamed right back "I'm her father, that's who the hell I think I am. Jesus Brooke I want to grab you, push you against a wall and shake some sense into you… how could you…?" his eyes narrowed and Brooke's expression softened, he continued "how could you keep my own child away from me. What did I do to deserve that? Did you hate me that much? Why… I just don't understand why, I loved you and you left me and then you don't tell me about our baby" his voice cracked.

Brooke didn't want to feel sympathy for him, she wanted to keep the anger that had driven her here "who are you kidding, Lucas, you didn't love me, I was just a consolation prize, the fun and easy one, well things got complicated and I got pregnant, and where were you huh? I'll tell you, you were pushing me away, getting closer and closer to Peyton. I was not going to let you break my heart _again_?"

"So you broke mine instead?" he asked furious lifting his hands like he didn't know what to do with them or her.

Brooke shook her head and said in disbelieve "I didn't break your heart, how much time after I left were you and Peyton together" the old resentment and insecurities flying back to her as she remembered all the reasons why she left in the first place.

"WHAT! WHAT? _You _left _me_, how is it my fault that I moved on, what was I suppose to do, wait? Well I would have waited years because _you_ saw fit to run off without telling me you were pregnant and then stayed away for _eight years_ without one word, so don't you dare be angry that I moved on" he poked a finger at her, Brooke knocked it away and replied passionately "you moved on from me a long time before I ended things or left town"

He laughed, it was small but it was a laugh, one of shock and pain, briefly turning away when Lucas turned back to Brooke he managed to say calmly as if he'd given up "I loved you, I told you I loved you, I fought for you over and over again, I never betrayed-"

"YOU KISSED PEYTON"

"She kissed me… okay, she kissed me" he said annoyed that it had come back to this.

Brooke sighed and looked at him with broken eyes, her heart on her sleeve, in fact she looked exactly the same as she had the day of Nathan and Haley's wedding "but you didn't tell me, you lied to me again, you pushed me away Lucas, after the first time I risked my heart again with you when I never thought I could, but I did, and you managed to break it all over again"

"I never meant to hurt you" he whispered, Brooke shook her head "that didn't make it hurt any less… I had to get away".

She turned her back to him and looked at the wall, she could feel the tears burning her eyes, and finally she couldn't hold them back anymore, she didn't want him to see her vulnerable.

Lucas listened to her sobs and all he wanted to do was hold her but he was still angry "how could you not tell me I had a daughter" he suddenly asked, his anger inadvertently escaped into his voice as he fought the need to just go over and kiss her into submission and make them both forget why they were fighting in the first place.

Brooke span back around, crying and angry she automatically yelled "HOW COULD YOU CHEAT ON ME WITH MY BEST FRIEND. I loved you Lucas, I let you into my heart, opened up to someone for the first time in my life and then you lied to me, used me, and betrayed me, and you weren't even man enough to tell me the truth, I had to find it out by accident… and then you wait until finally we managed to salvage some sort of friendship, you wait until I'm about to leave to tell me it's now _me _you suddenly not Peyton, after ruining my relationship with my best friend, you told me that and I being the gullible idiot just fell right back into your arms, for what, for you and her to lie to me AGAIN" her voice broke, her hand to her heart all anger left her voice, she just sounded broken "I hated you, as much as I loved you I hated you, for what you did to me, to me and Peyton, and for who you were turning me into, _I hated you_" they stared at each other, memories between them, all the pain and all the lies, and neither one knew what else to say or what could make things better.

"Mom"

Shocked Lucas and Brooke turned, Kay stood at the top of the stairs, her eyes opened wide and her small face crumpled up. Brooke had never seen her daughter on the verge of tears like this before, as if her whole world had torn apart. Both the parents stared up at their daughter not able to say anything, the little girl looked between them, her eyes settling on her mother, slowly she walked down step by step then in a mad run she threw herself into her mothers arms.

Brooke clung onto the small body though just as she sunk into the embrace and was about to lift the small child up Kay was pulling away, she stepped back "you told me you loved my dad and he was one of the good guys, was everything a lie?" it wasn't a question it was an accusation and no sooner had it left Kay's lips she was turning around and with a speed that was unexpected Kay ran away from them, opening the front door she ran right out of the house, blindly not looking or caring where she was going. Brooke followed, her screams for Kay to come back falling on deaf ears, as the frantic mother reached the bottom of the porch she watched her daughter cross the road and looked on in horror, she screamed out one last time to the most important person in her life "KAREN! LOOK OUT" but she was already too late.

Lucas stood there in his house alone, mere seconds after Brooke ran out he heard her screams change, heard them get further and further away and more horrific, and he knew before he made it out front that something had gone terribly wrong.


	17. The Worst Moment

**Disclaimer: Oh my gawd, I do not own OTH or anything somebody else owns.**

**So that was attempt at a cliff hanger, how'd it go? Thankyou for the reviews, I'm glad you seem happy with the way it turned out. Honestly I wasn't 100 percent sure about how Luke found out or about the Brucas fight. But enough about that, you're probably waiting to find out what happened to Kay so I'll say goodbye. Mickei**

When the ambulance came they found two distraught parents.

A stunning brunette by her daughter's side clinging to a little hand and begging the child to wake up.

And a tall blonde man wearing only a pair of grey slacks was on the child's other side, he was crying just like the mother though he was doing it quietly, on his knees he didn't touch the girl, to the observers it looked as if he was praying.

Then not far away stood a man with the police, the paramedic could hear him repeating in a trance "she just came running onto the road out of nowhere, I tried… I tried… she just came out of nowhere".

They put the adults out of their minds, instead they did their job and focused on the child, it wasn't until they slid her into the ambulance that one of them turned to the parents "we can only let one of you drive with her" and the mother immediately stepped forward, she glared at the blonde man "this is all your fault" she whispered and both paramedics saw the words slash at the mans heart, the father hugged himself "I'll meet you at the hospital" he whispered which only got him a hurried "you better" before the doors were shut.

The ambulance turned the corner and Lucas was alone barefooted and topless in the middle of the road, he'd given his statement to the police already, short and rushed they'd taken his contact details but not much else, so now as the ambulance disappeared around the corner Lucas shot into action, he raced inside found his joggers and slipped them on, then grabbed his jacket and keys, he would have forgotten his mobile except it began to ring just as he was leaving the house.

Automatically Lucas picked it up even as he ran to his car, and Haley's voice came across "Lucas! Is everything okay? You and Brooke haven't killed each other have you? I've been trying to call her for the last five minutes"

"Haley, Haley, there's been an accident"

"What? No! Is Brooke okay?"

"It's not Brooke, its Kay, look, I'm on my way to the hospital, I have to go"

"Of course, we'll meet you there…. Lucas, she'll be fine" and then the conversation was over.

Lucas thought he would never get there, traffic had been against him, his car had nearly died because he'd forgotten to fill up the tank which he was suppose to do the day before, it felt like hours before Lucas finally ran through the doors of the hospital.

At the front desk the nurse was speaking to someone else, but Lucas couldn't wait "excuse me" he cut in, the nurse sent him a filthy look "one moment sir" and went back to the woman in front of Lucas, Lucas sidestepped around them and banged his hand on the counter "I'm looking for my seven year old daughter who was hit by a car, I'm sorry if that is an inconvenience to you, but I think that she is slightly more important that this woman's directions" his voice was deadly quiet, the nurse and woman looked at him with sympathy.

"Help him first" the woman said and the nurse nodded before asking shakily "what is your daughter's name?"

Lucas immediately answered "Kay Davis"

After a few types the nurse frowned "we have no Kay Davis at our hospital"

Lucas swore "sorry… Karen, her names Karen Scott" and as the nurse retyped in the new name Lucas spoke softly to himself "I just found out about her, I just found out yesterday, it wasn't suppose to be like this, I'm not suppose to not know my daughters name or her birthday, I'm not suppose to loose her before I ever got the chance to say I love her".

The two women stood by silently, their hearts bleeding for this young man, but neither said a word until the nurse looked up "room 214" she told him and Lucas instantly ran off.

Brooke sat by Kay's bed stroking her daughters hair "please, please, please Kay, you have to be alright, please, I can't survive without you here, you're my whole world, so you have to wake up, okay, you have to get better, because the world won't be the same without you, please".

Lucas walked in and watched the scene, and it hit him he didn't belong here, he didn't know Kay and he didn't even know Brooke anymore. So he turned around and instead sat down on the closest stretch of chairs down the hall, leaning forward Lucas dropped his face into his hands and gave into the pain and let the tears fall.

Haley and Nathan came flying into the hospital "Hi, I'm looking for my niece Kay Scott's room" Haley said to the front nurse, before the nurse could answer Nathan cut in "that's Karen Scott". The nurse replied straight away "room 214" without even checking anything, Haley and Nathan thanked her before walking off but Haley rolled her eyes before turning back "excuse me I'm sorry but soon an older woman with curly dark hair will come asking for the same girl, she's going to ask for Kay Davis instead, could you just not question it and tell her the room".

As Brooke exited the hospital room followed by Kay being wheeled out on her bed Lucas stood, he saw Brooke spin around, her face crumpled and tears falling down her cheeks, and he saw the moment her eyes connected with his. On autopilot Lucas felt himself walking towards her, his steps growing quicker and then she was in his arms, her body shaking.

Lucas rocked Brooke softly and leaned his head onto hers. "I'm so sorry Lucas" she whispered, he wasn't sure he heard right, so he said nothing just continued to hold her and then Brooke said more clearly through her sobs "I can't loose her too, she's everything, I can't loose her". Lucas closed his eyes and reopening them again he tightened his grip and said back "she's still here, Pretty Girl, we're not going to loose her" the old nick name slipped out without either one noticing.

"Brooke!" a voice called out and Lucas felt Brooke slip from his arms, he turned his head and saw Nathan and Haley walking down the hallway, Brooke went straight to Haley and the two women began hugging and talking. Nathan came to Lucas "you alright man?" he asked putting a hand on Lucas' shoulder.

"No, I'm far from it. The daughter I never knew I had is lying in a hospital because I'm an impatient unfeeling jerk"

"Luke, you're not any of those things… alright, you can be a jerk sometimes but this is not your fault"

Lucas pulled back with self loathing "isn't it? If I hadn't taken Kay last night this would never have happened, if I hadn't-" he didn't finish what he was going to say, instead Lucas went quiet.

Before Nathan could ask what thoughts were running through his brothers mind Brooke and Haley joined them, Haley let go of Brooke and hugged Lucas briefly "come on lets go wait for the doctor" she said.

"He said the surgery could be up to an hour" Brooke replied while wiping her eyes.

Together they walked off, Brooke between Nathan and Haley while Lucas walked behind them, he didn't know why but he suddenly felt so lonely, and there was nothing he could do but wait.

It felt like hours before the doctor came out, they all stood waiting to hear how a small seven year old girl was doing, Lucas had never felt so scared, he'd thought he had felt pain before but nothing compared to the unknowing pain in his gut at the thought his little girl may not be okay.

He was sick with fear and wanted to run from it all, and then just as he was going to give into his emotions Lucas felt a hand link with his, slender fingers entangling among his own, and everything felt just the slightest bit less scary, he wasn't alone in this because Brooke was right by his side.

"Are you here for Karen Scott?" the doctor asked, with a nervous nod Brooke replied "we're her parents"

"Then I'm happy to tell you your daughter's surgery went perfectly"

"Oh, thank god" Brooke exclaimed in relief and her shoulders relaxed, she let go of Lucas' hand and instead turned to smile at Haley. The rest of what the doctor said was only half heard, they all merely translated it as Kay was going to be okay.

Soon they all surrounded Kay in her hospital bed, after a while Nathan and Haley excused themselves so Brooke and Lucas could be alone with their daughter. Once they were gone Brooke smiled up at Lucas, her eyes didn't completely meet his and it was a grim crooked smile "I'm sorry about what I said, it wasn't your fault and I should never had said it was. I just needed someone to blame and you were there"

"Brooke its okay, if anyone should be apologising it should be me. If I hadn't taken Kay none of this would have happened" he said back.

Brooke looked down and whispered "yeah, and if I hadn't lied none of this would have happened… I don't know if I can say sorry for the past, for not telling you about Kay, because if I say sorry it'll be admitting I made the wrong choice and…" she couldn't finish it.

Lucas frowned at her "it's too late for sorry, eight years too late, and I'm angry Brooke, angrier than I ever thought I could be but at the moment I don't care about being angry at you. Our daughter nearly died today, and I have to cope with that, have to cope with her and everything she means before I can deal with you and the anger" he was staring at Kay as he spoke and Brooke watched in awe at the love that he already so clearly had for their daughter but then he looked back at her with something a lot different to love "but one day soon when all this is over we'll have to face that anger" Lucas pushed his chair back and stood "I'm going to go get some fresh air" and then he was gone.

Brooke looked down at her daughter and tried to hold back the tears, she felt a lump in the back of her throat and swallowed, by some miracle the tears didn't fall, taking Kay's hand she said into the otherwise empty room "I didn't do it to hurt him, I just didn't see any other choice".

Moments after leaving Kay's room Lucas spotted his mother hurriedly walking towards him "Lucas, there you are. How's Kay? Where's Brooke? What happened?" question after question hit Luke and he took his mother into his arms, sinking into the embrace with relief, he needed his mother, needed her to tell him everything would be okay.

Karen was shocked by Lucas' hug, there was something so desperate about the embrace it worried her even more, as they pulled away from each other she searched his eyes "how is Kay?" she asked while preparing herself to hear the worse. Her body sagged in relief when Lucas replied "she's fine, it's a miracle but she's going to be alright. Other than a few broken bones Kay will be as good as new"

"I'm so glad, but whatever happened? all Haley told me was that Kay had been in an accident and to come to the hospital"

Lucas didn't know how much to say so he simply answered her question "she ran across the road without looking, it was an accident, the car didn't see her coming"

Karen gasped and her hand went to cover her mouth. Sending questioning eyes to Lucas Karen then stated "Thank god she is alright, but that doesn't sound like Kay, usually she is so mature and responsible, it's not like her to just run onto the road without thinking"

Lucas' head went down and he frowned, when he looked back up at his mother he sent her haunted eyes "she was angry at me, she overheard Brooke and I fighting, Kay ran out of the house and Brooke followed her but was too late to stop Kay"

"Oh god, Brooke watched, that poor girl, I have to go see – just wait, why were you and Brooke fighting?" Karen suddenly changed subject after realising what Lucas had said.

"We were fighting because of Kay, Mom, she's mine"

Karen heard the words but couldn't quite comprehend them. A part of her had always known from the moment Brooke had walked into the café with Kay by her side that the little girl was Lucas' child, her own granddaughter, but to have it confirmed was something all together different. She thought of the little girl and then her mind wandered to Brooke and what the young mother must be going through, as she began to walk pass Lucas and down the hall her hold on Lucas's hand slipped "I have to go see how Brooke's coping" Karen said as their fingers lost all contact with each other.

Lucas watched his mother completely turn from him, her dark curls moving further and further away. As she slipped into Kay's hospital room her last words replayed in his mind and he couldn't help but whisper "what about me?"

Brooke didn't need to look to know it was Karen standing just inside the door, with her eyes glued to Kay Brooke slowly began to speak as her hand gently stroked Kay's soft brown hair "Once when I took Kay to the park near our house, she was only five at the time, I let her go to the playground while I set up lunch, I had my back turned for a few seconds but that's all it took, when I turned back I couldn't see Kay. I panicked, I had no idea where she was, but I knew she couldn't be far. It was only a few more seconds before I spotted her. She had climbed a tree between the bench and the playground. When I saw her my first feeling was overwhelming relief but then that disappeared because no sooner had I recognised Kay in the tree that she lost her grip and fell. In that moment between seeing Kay fall and reaching her, before knowing that she was fine, that was the scariest moment of my life, it was a split second, the worst split second of my life. Or I thought so until today. This time that feeling didn't go away after a few seconds, it still hasn't gone away. My daughter is the most important thing to me, Karen, just the thought of loosing her… it scares me" just as she finished speaking Brooke felt Karen's hands on her shoulders "you're not going to loose her" the older woman spoke strongly.

Lucas turned around and standing at the end of the hallway was Peyton, she walked straight into his arms "you must be going through hell" she said into his neck, Lucas gave a sad smile and sunk into the embrace.


	18. Hearts Colliding

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but Karen Haley Elizabeth Scott… **

Karen stared down at her granddaughter who was barely the same age as her own daughter, she couldn't help but smile, the child was beautiful, now she knew for sure this little girl was part Lucas - part her - she started to notice how Kay differed from Brooke.

She couldn't judge well for she'd never seen photos of Brooke as a child however Karen could see Lily in Kay, and Lucas, and a bit of herself. Kay and Lily seemed to have the same nose, Karen hadn't noticed that before. And as Karen sat down in the chair on the opposite side of the bed she leaned forward and placed Kay's hair behind her ear, and a chuckle escaped, Kay had Lucas's ears.

So much time missed, so much that couldn't be given back, all those firsts that her family should have seen. It saddened Karen that Brooke had felt like she couldn't share it with them and had thought Lucas wouldn't have stood by her. Karen had been barely a year older than Brooke had been when she'd found herself alone and pregnant, Dan had left her and Karen had had no choice but to be a single mother by nineteen, she did not regret it because she'd gotten Lucas and she wouldn't take back her son for the world. He was one of the best things to ever happen to her next to Lily and Keith… and Andy of course.

Then again Karen had not raised Lucas by herself, she'd been gifted with Keith who had viewed Lucas as his own, a man she'd grown to love, and her own stubbornness had denied them years together, a mistake she hadn't made twice.

Yet Lucas was far from the man or boy his biological father had been, he was and still is more Keith's than Dan's, and Karen knew with certainty that Lucas would have stood by Brooke and welcomed his young fatherhood even if he was scared, even if he was worried, even if he had no idea what to do, Lucas would have been there for both Brooke and Kay. And it saddened Karen to think that Brooke had not known that.

She dared a glimpse at the young woman who was transfixed on her daughter and started to speak "Kay will be fine, the doctors have told you that Brooke, you just have to start believing it"

"It's hard to believe when my baby girl is lying in a hospital bed with her eyes closed"

"You may remember that there was a time when I was the frantic mother by her child's hospital bed after Lucas had an altercation with a car so I do know how you feel. But Brooke your daughter takes her strength from both her parents, trust me she is not going anywhere" Karen replied and Brooke started to sob again, though there was a dimpled smile appearing as well.

Not being able to resist the opportunity Karen confronted Brooke "Lucas would have been there if he'd had the chance".

Brooke immediately snapped her head up and replied "you think I don't know that. Lucas would have been a damn saint; he would have been there the whole pregnancy, holding my hand, and when I gave birth he would have held up his daughter and announced it to the world, and I'd bet he would have married me too. Lucas would have quit college, given up on his dreams, got a job and settled down to support a family before he was out of his teens…Was I supposed to be grateful for all that? Grateful he would sacrifice himself for me and a baby he didn't want with a girl he didn't love" she was crying again, and choking on her last words.

Karen was stunned by the outburst, with wide blue eyes she stared at the younger woman "Lucas loved you. Anyone could see that, everyone but you, Brooke" but Brooke cut in with a little laugh and then said "yeah everyone saw he loved me, but everyone knew he loved her. How was I supposed to compete with that? It was hard enough competing with the idea of her but I just couldn't do it, Karen, I just couldn't wait around for him to choose her _again_" she shook her head slowly before adding "I couldn't do it… I just couldn't do it".

And Karen jumped up, quickly moving around the bed Brooke fell into her arms, she hugged Brooke to her stomach, holding her like the daughter she had once considered Brooke to be. "I'm not going to lie and say I understand because I don't, nor do I agree with the decision you made. But the fact is it's done and Kay is a wonderful little girl, and you're back, so I'm here for you, no matter what, Brooke" and the two women fell into a comfortable silence.

Peyton listened to Lucas pour out his heart "I just don't get why she did it, I thought we were in love – she broke up with me, left town and never told me about my own daughter. That is not love that is hate. What did I do to make her hate me so much?" he looked down and shook his head hopelessly. Peyton put a hand on his shoulder and replied as much as she could without betraying Brooke "hey she doesn't hate you, she didn't back then and I don't think she does now"

"I'm pretty sure she hates me, she told me so"

"Ok, well if you want to go with that theory it's your prerogative, but let's say she doesn't hate you and never did, what then?"

Lucas didn't think about it for long "then nothing, it changes nothing. Kay is still my daughter and Brooke still kept her from me"

"So the real question is do _you _hate her?' Peyton already knew the answer, Lucas never could hate Brooke no matter how much he tried, no matter what she did, she was his weakness, and Peyton knew that was what had been lacking in their own relationship. Where as Lucas saw Brooke for Brooke exactly who she was, flaws and mistakes, and could forgive her and love her anyway, with Peyton she'd always felt he didn't really see her. It was amazing how Lucas was the person who she connected most with, they had always been able to get inside each others head, perhaps because they were two sides of the same coin, yet at the same time he had always seemed to be blind to her faults, glossed over them, didn't acknowledge them, never blamed her even when she deserved it, and in the end when he finally opened his eyes and had seen Peyton, flaws and all, outside of who he had wanted her to be Lucas hadn't been able to forgive her. She hadn't said yes, something which for years Peyton had regretted but now she was thankful that instead she had said someday, because they weren't meant to be, and she eventually got her someday with Jake who had been the person to always see Peyton for exactly who she was, nothing less and nothing more.

Hate Brooke? Lucas hated her leaving, hated how she never trusted him, hated her lying to him, hated the fact he had missed so much with Kay, hated the wasted years, hated how they fought, even hated the way she always talked through movies, there was a whole lot of things he hated about Brooke, but he didn't and never could hate Brooke "I don't hate her, just what she did" and he sighed.

Peyton couldn't resist asking her next question, she wasn't sure of the answer or even if Lucas would be, but there was something in the look of his eyes these last few months since Brooke's return that made her want to ask "Lucas, do you still love her?"

Lucas head shot up, he didn't like that gleam in Peyton's eye, and he didn't like what his heart was telling him "no, no and no… I don't know"

Peyton couldn't help but laugh "you are so whipped Lucas Scott. Admit it, as soon as Brooke returned, as soon as you heard her name and saw her face, it all came back to you, and you started falling in love with her all over again" she smirked at him knowingly.

He glared at her "she lied to me, kept my own daughter a secret"

"Doesn't change the fact you are falling in love with her and always have, you both took a detour, but that love started growing again the moment she re entered your life… it's in your eyes Lucas, you may say something different but the eyes don't lie"

"I never thought I'd be having this conversation with you of all people"

"Who better than me, I've been there. Look, Luke, you know I love you, but I'm in love with Jake, he is my other half and the one person who completes me in a way unlike anyone else, and for a long time I had to put my love for him as deeply hidden as possible, so deep that I could live without him, and I could and did, but as soon as he came back, hell, Luke, I couldn't stop it. No matter what I was telling myself, even when I was finally starting to get back with you after years of telling myself you were what I needed and wanted, the hiding got harder. The moment I heard from Nathan that Jake was back my heart jumped, and that tiniest little bit of doubt appeared, and when I saw him again well not to put you down but I was happier just looking at him than I was doing anything with you… so who better than me to talk to. So because your _Cheery_ is walking this way right now I'll leave you with this last piece of advice, stop hiding your heart because sooner or later it'll catch up anyway and it'll be a lot easier on everyone if you just don't fight it" and with that Peyton patted his leg and stood up just in time to hug Brooke who had reached them "hey there, B Davis, how's she doing?"

"Good now, the drugs haven't warn off but the doctors say she should wake up within the hour. Thank you for coming" Brooke answered still hugging Peyton.

Peyton let go and stood back "no worries, where else would I be, besides if the kid decides to drop a doctor will be close by. So anyway, I'm just going to go… stand… over there" and she sent them both a smile before shocking Brooke with another hug, this time she whispered in her friends ear just loud enough so only Brooke could hear "just trust him not to hurt you and try not to hurt him too, everything will be fine, you'll see" and then Peyton sidestepped around Brooke and walked off.

Brooke watched Peyton leave and then turned back to Lucas "she okay?"

"She's Peyton"

Brooke didn't say anything to that, sighing she sat next to Lucas and began to fidget with her jacket sleeve "so the doctor said Kay should wake soon"

"I heard… Brooke-"

"Lucas"

They said each others names at the same time; Lucas stopped and nodded his head for Brooke to continue.

She looked him straight in the eyes as she spoke "I know you have a right to be angry and I know what I did was unforgivable, and I'm not asking you to forgive me, I know we can never get back what we use to have or even be friends with this between us, I'm not expecting that either"

Brooke paused and frowned, her eyes did not leave his as she continued "you said that we'll have to face that anger, and I'm prepared for that but Kay shouldn't have to, this is between us, so before and after we do the whole facing anger thing, preferably not where our seven year old daughter can overhear, I was hoping for our daughters sake we can put it behind us and just be parents to one amazing little girl who deserves both of us but not our problems"

Once again Lucas felt his heart melting, he was finding it harder and harder to keep hold of the anger, he smacked his lips together and nodded "I think we can do that" he told himself it was for Kay's sake, but a part of him knew it was for himself.

Brooke smiled "that's good, because I have a request from Kay's mother to Kay's father after the worst hours of my life and I'm probably asking too much but-"

"Just say it"

"Any chance you could just hold me"

And like always Lucas Scott couldn't say no to a vulnerable Brooke Davis, he wrapped his arms around her, pulled her closer and held her, and the good thing about this shared parenting thing Lucas realised was that she held him back.

**Tell me what you think now Brucas are sort of coming together seeing really there's been next to no interaction between them in this story so far. Well warning you that has changed majorly. So now I want your opinion so please tell me what you would prefer, Brooke said she couldn't say sorry for leaving and keeping Kay a secret because then she'd have to admit she made the wrong choice, so I'm leaving it up to you guys, should Brooke say sorry or should they move forward without her apologizing?**


	19. Consequences

**Disclaimer: dont own nothing**

**thanx for all the reviews, i appreciate them all. i just finished this chapter and am a little unsure about it but whatever, here it is.**

Lucas and Brooke sat across from each other; one on each side of Kay, Brooke sat stroking her daughter's hair as Lucas held onto a little hand. Lucas smiled "I use to wonder what my children would be like, what a kid who was half me would be like. And here she is, seven years old and I don't know anything about her"

Brooke's hand stilled, the guilt was getting stronger "you'll find it all out quick enough, trust me she won't let you get away with not knowing about her. Watch out Lucas Scott or she'll take over your life"

"I don't think I'd mind that one bit" he tightened his grip on her hand and frowned, he just wanted Kay to open her eyes and look at him, the doctors reassurance meant nothing until she was awake, he was scared and the fear wouldn't leave him until her eyes opened.

And as he watched her eyelashes started to flutter "Brooke, did you see that?"

"Yeah, I think I did. Kay, can you hear me? Smiley, you can wake up now, I think you've scared us quite enough, Kay?" Brooke leaned over her daughter and her smile broke out as Kay's eyes began to open. Two clear blue orbs latched onto Brooke

"Mom?"

"Hey there, Smiley, it'd good to see you awake, now you can promise never to scare me like that again. I love you too much to loose you" Brooke whispered as she began to stroke Kay's hair again, Kay managed a small smile "I love you too" her voice was cracked and then it cleared slightly "what happened?" she asked.

Brooke looked her daughter in the eye and tried to fight back the tears that came with the memories "you were in an accident, a car hit you when you ran onto the road" _and I nearly lost you_.

"I'm sorry, Mom, I hope I didn't scare him, are they alright?" Kay whispered drowsily, Brooke frowned "who honey?" "the car, Mom, I hope I didn't hurt them" "no, Kay, you didn't hurt them" she replied in shock, she hadn't expected that to be Kay's first thought.

Kay's eyes were closed again though she wasn't asleep "good… Mom, I'm really tired"

"I know you are, just sleep and then we can talk when you feel better. I love you Kay" Brooke finished, Lucas squeezed Kay's hand and smiled in relief, he wanted to jump for joy and run outside to tell everyone Kay was awake but at the same time he didn't want to let go of her hand "welcome back, Smiley" he said instead.

Suddenly Kay's eyes opened again, this time she looked at Lucas, her eyes flashed with emotion before she shut them, at the same time she pulled her hand away from Lucas "I don't want you here" she whispered with her eyes still firmly shut.

Lucas sucked in a breath and looked down at his empty hand, he couldn't get that look of Kay's out of his mind.

"She doesn't mean it Luke" Brooke said but Kay quickly added "yes I do, go away Lucas, I don't need you here".

Out of all the things she could say that hurt Lucas the most, only last night she had called him Dad for the first time and now he was back to being Lucas, he flinched and not knowing what else to do he turned around before he made a fool of himself and started crying in front of them and walked out of the room.

Brooke looked between her daughter and the door and then making a decision she moved away from the bed and ran after Lucas "Wait!" she called in the hallway.

Stopping Lucas turned to look at her "what else could you possibly say to me Brooke?" he asked heartbroken.

Brooke took a deep breath and said the first thing that came into her head as she walked slowly step by step closer to him "You said that you use to wonder what a child who was half you would be like, well I can tell you. She has your eyes, and when her expression is clear she looks just like your mother, and she's smart, always has a book with her even when we go to the cinema's, and when she eats she has the same habits as you, little things like the way she eats pizza or tares apart her toast, and she loves sport and everything she tries she excels at, she's a thinker but tends to act before thinking as well, she even has a heart condition but that doesn't matter because she's strong and brave, she gets all that from you.

But she's half me too, my dark hair and fair skin, my dimples, and she's little for her age just like I use to be, and she's confident and sure yet can be so insecure too, she has my hands and though she's not interested in designing she can draw damn well, not like Peyton but still she's good, and she can even wrap people around her finger and she loves you, all that she gets from me.

And then there are things that are uniquely hers. Like ever since she was little she's had this thing with climbing things, trees, fences, walls, you name it, she'll climb it, and she is obsessed with soccer, and she hates to be fussed over, and she has a tendency to draw on her shoes. She's allergic to most seafood and can't eat it, and her laugh… her laugh is really loud, it makes others laugh simply because it's so funny to hear her and she doesn't eat cream, she hates it, and vanilla ice cream does not interest her one bit-" Brooke got carried away by her love for Kay yet her words became more serious as she finished the description "-and at seven she's more mature than either one of us at seventeen"

Brooke stopped talking and took a deep breathe, her eyes didn't blink as she looked at him, then she shook her head "I don't know why I'm telling you all this… Kay might be angry right now but no matter what you are her father and nothing can change that, at the moment I think for her this is more about me and she is taking it out on you, so I guess what I'm trying to say is don't give up on her, if you walk away now even for a little while she'll hold it against you, so don't give her a reason to, don't give up because deep down under the pain she loves you" and with that Brooke turned around and walked over to Kay's door but she didn't go inside, she was waiting for him.

Lucas stood where he was and couldn't move, he stared at Brooke standing by their daughters room, he knew he should be thinking about Kay yet all he could think about was Brooke's words _and she loves you, all that she gets from me _he was enthralled by the possibility that maybe Brooke still loved him, maybe her coldness, her anger and her hate were all because she still cared so much. But then he remembered what she'd done and switched his focus from Brooke to Kay because he wasn't quite ready to admit he cared too.

Eight years ago Lucas had let Brooke walk away from him, not just when she left town but when she broke up with him and Lucas had let her walk out that door without saying how much he loved her and how much she meant to him. And when he fought for her he'd given up too easily, bitter over Brooke breaking up with him and seemingly not caring he'd given up. It taunted him now how different life could have been if he hadn't given up on Brooke, and now he'd learnt his listen, this time with Kay Lucas wasn't going to give up without a fight, like it or not he was her father and he intended to be one, he wasn't going to let his daughter go like he'd let her mother go.

The decision made Lucas walked up to Brooke, she smiled at him reassuringly and took his hand in hers "welcome to parenthood" she said as they took the step into the hospital room.

As soon as Kay saw Lucas she turned her face away from him, Brooke watched as the rejection stabbed Lucas in the heart and he flinched, more guilt cut into Brooke, it had never been about hurting Lucas or Kay, yet they were both hurting anyway and she didn't know how she could take it back or if she wanted to. Even after the last 24 hours Brooke still thought she had made the right decision for her and her unborn child.

And now she was living with the consequences.

"Kay" Brooke called out and her daughter ignored her, sighing Brooke pointed for Lucas to take his seat again and she returned to the one on the opposite side, Kay was staring at the wall, her eyes tight shut and tears staining her cheeks.

Brooke leaned her head by her daughters "Your Dad is here to see you. We both have been so worried" she whispered.

Without opening her eyes Kay answered "I don't want him here, tell him to go away"

"I can't do that honey, I know how I would feel if someone said I had to leave and he was just as scared as me that we might loose you, so I can't tell him to go away"

"I don't want you to go, just him"

"Not going to happen, so why don't you open your eyes and tell me what's going on"

Kay opened one eye and looked at Brooke "he hurt you"

"Yeah he did, he hurt me, he hurt me a lot. But I hurt him too" more than she had ever realised Brooke wanted to say, more than she thought she was capable of.

Sitting on the other side Lucas could not see their faces however he listened into their quiet conversation without saying a word.

"Mom, he's not a good guy, a good guy doesn't hurt my Mom or yell at her, or kiss Peyton, or lie, and a good guy doesn't make you cry" Kay said as she opened her other eye.

Brooke couldn't help but smile, her daughter was willing to hate her father for what he'd done to Brooke, though she didn't want that, she didn't want Kay to hate Lucas because of her "I know you heard a lot of things I never wanted you to know, but I didn't lie to you, your father is a good guy, but even good people make mistakes. I made a mistake also, are you going to turn your back on me too?"

"You're my Mom you don't make mistakes" Kay said with confidence and even as her heart was weeping Brooke felt a chuckle escape at her daughter's faith in her.

"_Me_ not make mistakes? I make mistakes all the time. I hurt your dad, I hurt him by keeping you from him, and I lied too, I lied when I told him I wasn't pregnant when I knew that I might be, and I yelled at him, I have yelled at him a lot, sometimes for things he didn't do or even when it wasn't his fault, and I even um… kissed… somebody else when I knew it would hurt your dad. And I've made him cry, because when someone you love is hurting or hurts you sometimes you cry but that's because you care" Brooke felt like crying right now, she didn't, she held her emotions in check but had to pause to breathe, she lifted her head just slightly so she could see Lucas.

He was looking right at her, taking a deep breath Brooke continued, this time she wasn't looking at her daughter "…and I made a lot of mistakes, I made a mistake when I took the choice away from him-" she looked back at her daughter who was staring at her as well "- you are everything to me, I love you more than I ever thought I could love another person, and I chose to have you in my life, and I didn't give Lucas the same choice, I took that from him, and it was a mistake. And because of that you didn't have a Dad and maybe you could have had one-" she glanced at Lucas again quickly before looking back at a silent Kay "-no, would have had one" she corrected.

Finally Kay spoke "I don't know"

"Know what?"

"If I want one" it was barely a whisper.

Brooke's mouth slowly parted, she didn't know what to say, she looked at Lucas to see what he was thinking but his eyes were empty and his face blank, and not knowing what else she could possibly say to fix the rift between Kay and her newly found father Brooke stumbled trying to find the words to make it all better, her eyes darted between them both.

She finally settled her eyes on Kay, the thing was Kay didn't look confused or torn, or in pain, she looked stubborn and tired and most of all she looked too sure, the little girl blinked "Mom, I want to go home" she whispered just as sleep claimed her.

To Kay home wasn't Tree Hill, it wasn't Lucas' house or Nathan and Haley's, it wasn't the white house with the red door or an apartment that had been home to the majority of a group of friends, no to Kay home was a small two bedroom apartment above the store on the other side of the country.

Over the hours as Kay slept Brooke saw her whole life flash in front of her eyes, every emotion possible was felt. Lucas just sat there with his face giving nothing away, though he didn't leave, not for a single moment.

This time Lucas stayed by their side.

**sigh**


	20. Home

**Disclaimer: own nothing but Bray. **

**great reviews thanks for them all. im not sure how much longer this story is going to go. the chapters are ticking down.**

It was eleven o'clock at night and Brooke sat hugging her knees, her feet were bare and she could feel the sand between her toes, it was cold, everything was cold, but she didn't care

It was eleven o'clock at night and Brooke sat hugging her knees, her feet were bare and she could feel the sand between her toes, it was cold, everything was cold, but she didn't care. The sound of waves was the only noise to evade her thoughts.

She was at the beach, the same beach she'd been mucking around with Peyton when Lucas suddenly returned to Tree Hill, the same beach Lucas had announced that he was the guy for her and the same beach they would spend days just being together.

Happy and in love.

Brooke had come here to think and to remember, and most of all to work up the courage for all that had to happen next. She was sick of running, sick of hurting, not only being hurt but hurting others, she was just sick of it all.

"You look rather pensive" a voice broke her solitude, Brooke looked behind her and rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing here Sam? Shouldn't you be at some bar chatting up the latest conquest?"

Sam sat down beside her and just smiled "too early… besides with such a beautiful night how can I resist a walk on the beach"

"Don't let me stop you - keep walking" she said instantly.

He chuckled and looked out at the beach "I think I'll stay for a bit, you look like you could use some company"

"Trust me I don't need yours" and she sighed.

He looked around before turning to Brooke and saying quietly "I heard about your daughter and the Lucas situation-"

"I'm sure everyone in town knows by now. It's complicated" Brooke cut in wishing he wouldn't bring it up.

No such luck, Sam was quick to respond "doesn't sound complicated to me. You dated Lucas in high school, got pregnant and left town, and now you've returned with the kid and its all blowing up in your face"

"Ok, not so complicated but there's more to the story than that"

"Let me guess… um… he was a crazy stalker psychopath so you left town in fear for the life of your unborn child? No? I didn't think so" he raised an eyebrow at Brooke daring her to explain it to him but Sam was a stranger and Brooke didn't want to talk to him.

She wiggled slightly further away not liking the fact Sam was so close to her, as she moved she said "I'm not talking to you about this… I don't even know you"

"Perfect I'm impartial. I mean the way Haley and Nathan talk about it they go between defending and loving you and defending and loving Lucas. I don't love you and I sure as hell don't love Lucas, so I'm neutral and though my little sis may deny it I'm actually a pretty good listener"

Brooke scoffed at that "I'm sure there are a lot of things you're good at and I doubt listening is one of them"

"Like you said, you don't know me so maybe you shouldn't judge" he sounded slightly annoyed, Brooke looked at him, really looked at him, and she saw something in his eyes, it was compassion.

They didn't speak for a while, together they just sat on the beach looking over at the waves, then when they were comfortable Sam asked one of the many questions that were on his mind "sooo out of interest why did you leave? I haven't spent much time with the guy since he was ten but after everything he went through with his own family he would be the last one I know of to turn his back on his kid"

Rolling her eyes Brooke turned to Sam, at first the thought of talking to him of all people seemed crazy but now she couldn't help but question why not him "there's a whole list of reasons why I left, but the main reason is I stopped seeing the reasons why I should stay. I was blinded by Lucas and Peyton and how insecure they made me, I couldn't breathe properly or see rationally. And I hated, absolutely hated the person it was turning me into. I broke up with Lucas because of it and because I was afraid of getting my heart broken again, so I thought if I ended things before he got a chance to then somehow it would all be so much easier, but it wasn't, and then I found out I was pregnant and I was scared that not only would Lucas leave me but the baby as well, or he would stay and I'll never know if it was because of me or just the baby, or we wouldn't get together and instead I would have to watch on the sidelines as he still got with Peyton and built the family that I wanted for me and _my _baby or even worse we got that family but lost everything else. I was afraid that I would hold him back and he would one day grow to resent us for it. No matter how many times I thought about it every outcome I thought of seemed wrong, so I left thinking at least one of us would be happy, I mean what he doesn't know can't hurt him, and I would have our baby and I could be happy with just that"

For two minutes Sam was silent and just when Brooke thought he wouldn't say anything he spoke "I don't know if you were completely selfish or selfless, for now I'm going to say you were neither, you were just in a hard place and did what you thought was best… but Brooke, to me, it sounds like mainly you were scared, not only of hurting Lucas and the baby but that you would be hurt too"

Brooke wished it was that easy yet at the same time she found herself watching and listening to Sam and hearing such truth in his words that she wondered if in one paragraph he'd explained what she had spent eight years trying to figure out and then she flicked her eyes away from him and looked back out at the sea "its not good enough, being scared was not a good enough reason for what I did"

"So what was? Come on Brooke, tell me, what's a good enough reason to make the guilt go away? I'll tell you, there isn't one because no matter how right it was for you or even your daughter Luke was left behind and nothing can change that, nothing, no matter what you do you can't make up for eight years and if you keep beating yourself over that and living in fear then you'll never move on. You will never realise that none of that really matters, all that matters is the here and now and the choices you make this year not the ones from eight years ago, you'll waste the present while thinking about the past and therefore you may just be messing up the future as well"

"The past shapes the future" Brooke said.

Sam threw his hands in the air and grabbed her by the shoulders "So who cares! Forget the past and live in the now because you can't get that time back but you can make sure that years from _this _day you won't have even more regrets" Sam sounded so passionate about it that Brooke couldn't help but wonder what he was regretting about his past.

Once again Brooke sighed; she leaned her head against his shoulder and whispered "you're not at all what I expected you to be"

"Yeah, you never expected I could be right about something" and he looked into her eyes, before Brooke could even think of anything else Sam lowered his head and gently kissed her.

It was sweet, slow and surprisingly short, over before it really began Sam pulled back "wow"

"You are definitely not what I expected" Brooke said in slight shock, she eyed him up and down.

Sam laughed "so you felt it too?"

"What, the absolute nothingness of it, how simply wrong it felt like I was kissing my brother? Yeah I felt that"

"Weird, I seriously expected some sort of… spark" he started laughing again causing Brooke to hit him in the shoulder and then she began to laugh too.

She collapsed against his shoulder with a sigh and a smile "I'm glad, you know, that there was no spark, my life is complicated enough"

He looked at her still smiling and had a knowing smirk now placed on his face "you love him don't you? In the less than hour I've spent in the company of you two lately I can tell, even after everything that has happened, you are so afraid because you still love him" he shook his head "funny how the person you love the most can hurt you the most" Sam lowered his gaze and his smile slipped from his face.

Brooke wrapped her arm around him and their heads leaned against each other, she felt comfortable around Sam as if they were long time friends instead of two people who barely knew each other meeting on the beach one night.

"One of these days you're going to tell me about the girl who broke your heart and gave you the regrets, and then I'll return the favour"

They sat there together both thinking about two different people who were still very much in their hearts, not knowing that standing mere metres away Lucas stood watching, too far to hear the words but close enough to recognise them both and to have heard the earlier laughter.

They were slipping away from him, Kay and Brooke, and Lucas feared there was nothing he could do about it, but this time he wasn't going to let them walk away, he was going to be there no matter what. His jaw tightened and he wanted to punch something as Brooke leaned closer into Samuel James' side, it wasn't until this moment where Lucas watched as Brooke slipped further away from him, or so he thought, that he realised how much he did want her in his life, not just their daughter but Brooke. Peyton had been right, he was falling in love with her all over again _or maybe I never stopped loving her in the first place_.

It was pass one o'clock by the time Brooke returned to Nathan and Haley's place, straight away she recognised Lucas' car and the tall figure standing by it, her steps slowed as she made her way to him.

"How's Kay?"

"Still not speaking to me. When I left she was asleep again, the doctor gave her some more painkillers"

"I never expected her to react like this, she adores you look, really she does, all she's talked about since coming to Tree Hill is you, and soon she'll realise that holding onto the anger for my sake isn't what she wants, just give her time"

His pained eyes reached hers "thank you for saying what you said to her, it might not have meant much to Kay but it meant everything to me"

"I did it for both of you, the blame isn't on you Lucas, it never really was and I owe it to Kay to make sure she knows that"

"Speaking of Kay, I know she wants to go home but I need to know if you plan on leaving again" he sounded so scared Brooke instinctively put a hand on his shoulder.

She smiled up at him showing off her two deep dimples "Tree Hill is home, my home and whether she knows it or not it is Kay's home too, we belong here, for better or worse. In fact the reason I was away for longer than I expected was because I was organising my move back here, the plan was to tell Kay about moving and then go tell you everything but it all sort of went pear shaped and now Kay wants to go back home when there is no home to go back to, so to answer your question Lucas Scott, no, we're not going anywhere".


	21. There Is Reason In Everything

**Disclaimer: nothings changed, still dont own it**

"Hows it going big brother?" Nathan asked as he walked into his kitchen.

Lucas turned away from the window and answered dryly "great, just great. My daughter wants nothing to do with me, I talk to her and she just ignores me, and the more Brooke tries to talk to Kay about it the more Kay becomes defensive. A week ago I was Dad and now I am not even Lucas, so yeah, things are just great"

Nathan looked away from Lucas and instead leaned against the counter next to his brother, he briefly glimpsed Kay, Jamie and Jenny playing outside before turning back to Lucas "things seem to be going well between you and Brooke, no more fights or arguments, that has to be making it easier"

Lucas laughed "oh you would think so, but no, the more we get along the further away Kay gets. But we are determined to do this together as parents, Brooke's been great, really she has, but no matter what she does Kay just seems to be slipping away from me and I have no idea how to get my daughter to look at me like she use to" and he sighed, turning around he went back to watching out the window.

Nathan followed his brothers look "sooner or later she will come around, she can't be mad at you for nothing"

"She's mad at me for hurting Brooke"

"And as she sees that Brooke isn't mad at you she'll come to realise she has no reason to be either" Nathan said with confidence and Lucas nodded hoping it to be true.

Once again thoughts of Brooke entered Nathan's head and he knew he had to say the next thing because it was what the whole group had been thinking but to afraid to ask "Haley and the girls are waiting for the next fight between you and Brooke, they talk you know, and then Haley talks to me. I heard that at the hospital you told Brooke that one day soon she'll have to deal with the anger, she's waiting for it; they are all waiting for it"

Lucas was still watching Kay as he answered "it's not going to happen. The anger left a long time ago, when it was there it was strong but now every time I even think I'm angry at Brooke all I do is hear her telling me about Kay or asking me to hold her, I try to be angry at her and blame her but then I remember what she said to Kay in my defence or I just think of those weeks before the accident when Kay smiled at me like I was one of the best things in her life, and the anger just goes away. I'm not angry Nathan, I'm a lot of things but angry isn't one of them" and with that Lucas left the kitchen.

The girls all looked up when Lucas walked into the living room "hi, Brooke, can I talk to you for a moment in private?" he asked straight away. The others all exchanged worried glances, there was something about Lucas' voice that worried them and made them wonder if this was it, was Lucas going to confront Brooke.

Nervous Brooke stood, Haley sent her an encouraging smile, Peyton was looking in the opposite direction and Karen made her excuses and left the group, soon Haley and Peyton followed Karen's move and left the living room, Haley shut the dividing doors behind her.

Alone Brooke lifted her head to look at Lucas, as soon as she saw his eyes the worry left her, she knew he wasn't going to have a go at her not that she thought he would here and now but a part of her worries every time she sees him that it would be the time when she'd have to face his anger like he had promised.

Lucas sat down on the side of the couch and Brooke did the same to the opposite couch, finally after an agonising long moment for Brooke he spoke "I had a talk with Nathan and I just want you to know that you don't have to keep waiting for me to explode, I'm not angry"

Even as he said the words a memory flashed in front of his eyes, he was back at Nathan and Haley's wedding, hurting and confused from their fight and Lucas was watching Brooke standing just before she left the room as her words carried to him _I'm not mad_.

After eight years of wondering Lucas could finally understand, she hadn't been mad she'd been devastated, heartbroken and lost.

Brooke didn't know what Lucas was thinking when he blinked and looked at her, his eyes narrowing and doing that look he does where its as if someone has told him his puppy was dead and he was about to cry, but whatever she thought he could possibly be thinking she did not expect his next question.

"What happened to us?"

"Do you mean in general or -"

"I mean to_ us, _what happened to us back then, we were so happy and in love or I thought we were and then after one day it seemed everything changed, and I never quite understood what exactly happened"

Brooke stumbled over what to say, it had been so long and so much had happened that she no longer was really sure how it all went wrong, one day she had been happier than she'd ever been and then the next nothing seemed right. But even as she thought it Brooke knew it was a lie, she knew exactly what had happened - Peyton happened.

Things were so messed up now Brooke didn't want to bring Peyton into their relationship again, she knew how close the two still were and she didn't want to ruin something else in his life. But after Peyton had said the dreaded confession Brooke had started to give up on him, and that's when Brooke found her answer "I guess we gave up on each other"

He nodded sadly knowing that in a way that was exactly what had happened.

Whatever happened to the boy who promised to never let her go again? He couldn't answer his own question, for the boy had broken the promise too easily.

Just then the door opened and Sam poked his head in "hey have you guys seen Hales?"

Brooke instantly smiled at Sam "hey, Hero Boy, no hi for me, shame on you"

Sam walked into the room and hugged Brooke "satisfied?"

"_Very_" Brooke replied, she sent Lucas a look silently asking if their conversation was over, Lucas nodded and Brooke smiled at him before looping her arm with Sam and addressing Haley's brother again "come on, Hotshot, I think Haley went to check on Caiti"

Outside Karen Roe spotted little Karen Scott and sat next to her granddaughter, nudging the little girl to scoot over.

"Hi, Grams" Kay mumbled while she kicked the soccer ball between her feet.

"Such enthusiasm, you sound as happy as my son looks, you know him right? Tall, blonde, loves basketball, your eyes, heartbroken because the daughter he loves won't speak to him"

Kay gave a fake smile as she scrunched up her face in thought "doesn't ring a bell"

Karen was disappointed "you can't keep avoiding him Kay, he's your Dad"

Quickly Kay stood up "Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad… that is all I hear lately. Your Dad this and your Dad that, he is not my Dad, he's just some guy that I didn't even know until a few months ago" screaming she kicked the soccer ball as hard as she could.

"He's your Dad and he loves you, and he can't be more than 'just some guy' unless you give him a chance to be" Karen said calmly.

"And what about my Mom? I'm all she has, her parents never cared about her and there is no other family, I'm it for Mom, if I don't look out for her no one will. She may have forgiven _him _but I won't – I can't" she said just as passionately.

Karen wondered if this is what Lucas had felt like growing up and she didn't know whether to be proud about Kay's loyalty and love for her mother or annoyed at her single mindedness. Taking the girls hands in her own Karen looked into Kay's eyes that were the exact replica of Lucas' "Brooke Davis is a grown woman and has proven that she is more than capable of looking out for herself, if she can forgive Lucas, if she can speak to him and have him in her life why can't you trust that the mom you love so much knows what she is doing?"

Sighing Kay replied quietly sounding and looking so much older than her seven years "because she's too busy protecting my heart she has forgotten there's no one protecting hers, and if I don't do it who will?"

Kay had never seen her mother as vulnerable as she'd been since returning to Tree Hill and she knew exactly why her mom had suddenly changed, it was because of _him_. He changed her mother, he made her weak and sad and unsure, and it was their job to look out for one another, her mother might not recognise the danger but Kay did and she knew that if they were to go home they would both be safe.

Inside Brooke and Sam joined the others in the dining room, they were just sitting down when Peyton suddenly swore "hate to alarm anyone but I think my water just broke" she said so casually that the others had to replay the words. Jake stood up and knocked his chair over "Peyton why didn't you say something?"

"I thought I was finally getting those Braxton thingy's, relax Jake, I'm giving birth not dying"

"I'll relax when I get you to the nearest hospital" he replied kissing her on the lips.

The others followed them out to the car all momentarily forgetting their troubles as Peyton Jaglieski was rushed to hospital by her frantic loving husband.

**next chapter: will Kay give Lucas another chance? will Lucas speak up to his daughter and the woman he once let go? will Brooke cut the act of good parent and just admit that she wants not just a father for her child but Lucas for her? will Karens words knock sense into Kay? will Peyton give birth to a healthy baby? what will she name it? will anything work?**

**nothings for sure except one thing, in the next chapter Peyton will tell Lucas the secret shes been keeping for eight years, but it may be too late to matter.**

**find out soon. **

**mickei**


	22. Revelations

**Disclaimer: still dont own it**

**i know its been a while, hopefully ill be back on form now, so heres the next chapter, i threw in peyton having the baby because i suddenly realised she should have had it by now, so just ignore the fact she had the longest pregnancy in history. thankx.**

"Another Jaglieski girl, Tree Hill is doomed"

Peyton looked up from her baby daughter's face and smiled at Lucas who stood in the doorway "hey Luke, wanna meet my daughter?" the pride in her voice and the happiness in her smile was so honest Lucas was drawn to it. He walked over to the bed and looked at the tiny face and felt his heart drop, here he was meeting Peyton's daughter before she was a day old yet he'd missed eight years of his own daughter's life.

Seeing Peyton with her daughter made Lucas ache for his own daughter, he wished he knew what Kay had been like as a baby and that he'd been there for Brooke like Jake was there for Peyton, he still could see the look on Jake's face moments earlier out in the hallway. He tried to ignore his own feelings and focused on Peyton and the baby "she's beautiful just like her mother and sister" and then half sitting on the bed he continued "have you and Jake picked a name yet?" as soon as he asked the question Lucas was reminded of the fact he had missed that part of his daughters life. He never got a chance to argue over names or got that moment when they found the perfect name and knew it was right for their baby. He understood the meaning behind Kay's name and he thought it suited her perfectly yet still Lucas would have liked to have been part of it even if all he got to do was nod in agreement.

Peyton beamed and moved the blanket so her daughter could be seen better "I would like to introduce you to Rebecca Harmony Jaglieski"

"It's perfect"

"Brooke said it was a cute mouthful but still a mouthful, then I reminded her she gave her daughter three names and she just said that if Rebecca is anything like her namesake then she'll be one perfect baby girl"

"Your Mom would be so proud and happy for you, both of them"

"Thank you. Looking at Becca and knowing I created this amazing little person, knowing that whatever else I give to the world nothing else is as big as my children, it just puts everything into perspective. I knew I loved Jenny but I never knew how much til now, my family is my life Luke, my family means everything to me, Jenny, Becca and Jake" she smiled and shook her head in amazement before looking back at her baby daughter. For now her daughter was so innocent and pure, the world had not yet touched her, Peyton's thoughts turned to her own life and that of her friends.

Looking back up Peyton said to Lucas seriously "you and the others are my family as well" and she knew she owed him, no matter what excuse she came up with Peyton couldn't find one good enough to excuse the fact she had never told Lucas about what she'd said to Brooke. She owed him the truth, it may be eight years too late and it may do nothing, it may even ruin their friendship, but she owed him that truth because where as she was happy with a wonderful husband and two beautiful children Lucas had been left behind and no matter what Peyton told herself a part of her knew that she was partially at fault.

Family. Lucas knew he should be happy for his friend and a part of him was however there was a large part of him hidden behind a kind smile that was just plain jealous. He had lost so much of his family, Keith was gone, his mother had Andy and Lily, Nathan and Haley had each other and their kids, and he was alone. Most of all he now had Kay and Brooke but even that seemed not his, they didn't live with him and at the moment Kay refused to acknowledge him, even when Lucas had babysat her for three hours this morning when Brooke came to see Peyton. They thought it was a good opportunity for Lucas and Kay to be alone and instead Kay had sat down with a book on his couch and completely ignored him. And Brooke… Brooke was a completely different story. Lucas wasn't sure what he wanted but there were times when he looked at her and he knew he wanted more than what they had at the moment, he wanted Brooke to look at him like she use to, to smile at him with that sparkle in the eye, for her to wear that secret smile that was only for him. He missed _his _Brooke, he wanted the girl who'd been his lover and his girlfriend, he ached for the Brooke that giggled in his arms or wrapped his hand in hers, the girl who climbed onto his lap and kissed him every chance she got. Lucas wasn't sure what it really meant but he was sure that he wasn't going to get it. All Brooke seemed interested in being was parents to Kay, she didn't even seem to even want to be friends just parents, and now he was thinking about it Lucas was sure he really did want much more than that.

He wanted her to be family, and not just in his heart because he already considered Kay and Brooke as his family, but he wanted to be able to completely claim them as his, to be able to say to the world they were his family.

"Lucas, are you thinking about them?" Peyton cut into his thoughts.

"Them?"

"Brooke and Kay"

He smiled "I can't stop thinking about them. I wish I could say they were _my _family, I just wish things could be different…" he voice died away and he looked down at his feet.

More guilt seeped into Peyton "I'm glad you came Luke, I guess Jake told you I wanted to talk"

"He mentioned it when he called earlier"

She was nervous and scared yet felt completely confident that she had to tell him now, Peyton placed Rebecca back into her crib and took Lucas' hand in her own "I need to tell you something and it is something I should have told you a long time ago before it got to the point when there was no need to tell you, I should have said something when it mattered and I made a mistake when I kept it from you. And I just feel like I have to tell you this time because I think it still matters and I know once you know things may be different and I don't know what else to say except at the time I didn't want to loose you and I honestly thought it was best for you not to know, now I have come to realise the only one not telling you benefited was me because I was scared to loose another friend and I-"

Lucas had no idea what she was rambling on about, she was talking so fast he could barely understand her and with each new thing she said he got more nervous and worried about what it was she was about to reveal, finally he couldn't wait any longer and he interrupted her "Peyton, what are you trying to tell me?"

"I told Brooke I still had feelings for you, more than friend feelings"

At first Lucas didn't understand and then the meaning hit him and he felt his whole body freeze yet he still didn't quiet comprehend what she was saying he was too shocked.

Peyton saw the minute her words sank in, his back straightened and his eyes widened, then they narrowed as he stood up from the bed, his voice was controlled as he asked "When was this?"

She closed her eyes knowing that once she confessed it all there was no taking it back, just like that night eight years ago and once again she was risking a friendship "eight years ago, just before Nathan and Haley's wedding" she opened her eyes and faced her mistake.

He looked angry and hurt and confused, Peyton knew straight away that she had lost him.

"You told Brooke who was my girlfriend at the time that you had feelings for me… let me get this straight, you told Brooke who was already insecure about us _that_" he still couldn't really believe it, he tried to think back to that time and things started to click into place, old memories resurfaced.

He wiped his mouth before glaring at Peyton who hadn't replied "you knew _you knew _that I was in love with Brooke, we'd talked about it, we had talked about it and you knew I loved you but was in love with Brooke and yet you still told her"

"Yes" Peyton finally whispered.

"That was why you two were fighting and why she cut you out of her life?"

Peyton nodded and used all her strength to prevent her tears from falling.

Lucas just sagged his shoulders and looked at her bewildered and hurt "why?" he asked.

She wasn't quite sure anymore, she'd started to doubt the decision that was why she now considered it a mistake, back then though Peyton had thought it was the right thing to do so she gave the same reason as what she'd back then because like eight years ago she wanted to be honest and this time there would be no lies "I didn't want a repeat of before, I wanted to be honest about my feelings"

She didn't know what to expect but Peyton didn't expect the anger to suddenly burst from Lucas. He took a step forward his voice raised and furious "You wanted to be honest! You were never honest with me! if you wanted to be honest why the hell did you never tell _me _what you had said to Brooke? Why the hell did you keep your mouth shut as Brooke slipped away from me or when she broke my heart and I came to you because I thought you were our friend? Why did you never tell me the truth about your fight or your bloody confession when I was telling you how much I missed Brooke and wanted her back or when I was saying how confused I was about our break up?" his voice suddenly stopped, he looked down at Peyton in disgust before adding quietly "honest would have been owning up to what you had done" he shook his head before looking back at her "I thought you were my friend".

"I am your friend" Peyton replied softly, trying to convey how much their friendship meant with that simple statement.

Lucas once again sneered at her with that same look of disgust "no, a true friend doesn't sabotage my relationship and then pretend she did nothing, a true friend doesn't circle around waiting to claim the left overs"

The disgust left his face and instead sadness set in "the worst thing is I did think you were my friend, but maybe you should rethink your view of friendship Peyton because the last time I checked being a friend doesn't mean stabbing them in the back and you seem to make a habit of it"

Sitting up in the bed Peyton felt the words stab at her and she wondered if they were true, not knowing what else to do or say she simply whispered her apologies "I'm sorry Lucas, you'll never know how truly sorry I am".

He shook his head again "it is too late for sorry. This last week I've been going back and forward blaming Brooke or blaming myself, wondering what I could have done differently to have gotten her to stay or fighting my urge to put all the blame on her because I simply couldn't understand why she did it. I hope you enjoy watching your daughter grow up and seeing all her firsts, I never got that chance, and now I know who to blame. Thank you Peyton for ruining my life" and with his last bitter words Lucas turned his back on her and left the room leaving Peyton open mouthed behind, the tears fell as soon as the door shut and she lay there sobbing while battling her own instinct between blaming herself and reassuring herself it had not been her fault.

Lucas stormed out of the hospital and as soon as he was in his car he found himself driving to Nathan and Haley's, and he realized as he got further and further away from Peyton that a part of his anger was now focused on a different woman.

He'd thought he'd put his anger towards Brooke behind him but at this moment he wanted to grab her and shake her and yell to his hearts content. He was angry, very angry and no memories of how good Brooke had been this week could lessen his anger because this wasn't about Kay it was about Brooke and their past.

Completely unaware that her angry ex was on his way to see her Brooke Davis was looking at their daughter sitting sadly on the couch, Kay was attempting to read a book and struggling to turn the pages with one of her arms in a sling, Brooke sensed that her daughter wasn't even paying much attention to what she was reading.

Brooke missed Kay's smile, she missed her daughter being completely honest with her and she was finding it hard to believe how easily the girl's attitude had changed. One moment she had been happy to have Lucas as her father and looking forward to being part of his life and now Kay wanted nothing to do with him, sulked about their move to Tree Hill and her eyes flashed with anger every time she saw Brooke and Lucas together.

"Mom, I can feel you staring" Kay sighed.

Brooke smiled and went to join Kay on the couch but once she sat next to her daughter Brooke turned serious "I think we need to talk"

Kay rolled her eyes and then looked her mother straight in the eyes as she replied "if you're going to tell me how unreasonable I am being save it, I've gotten that lecture from Grams, Aunt Haley and even from Jamie and nothing you can say will change my mind. I don't want to be here, I don't want a Dad, I want me and you to go back home and I want us to be happy again and we don't need _him_ to be happy"

"Happy? What changed Kay? What changed that you suddenly weren't happy here, because I know you and you were happy to be here and you wanted to stay and have Lucas as your Dad. What happened to that little girl?"

Kay raised an eyebrow and said bitterly "she woke up" stunning Brooke into silence as she remembered saying those exact same words to Kay in the car on the way to Tree Hill. She loved her daughter more than anything but sometimes it scared her having a daughter who was too old for her years and sometimes too smart for her own good, sometimes Brooke just couldn't read her daughter because no matter how well she knew Kay she could never think like Kay because they were just so different in the way they thought, Brooke had a sinking suspicion Kay was a lot more like her father when it came to how her brain worked.

At this moment Brooke just wanted Kay to be a little girl, one who couldn't fling her own words back at her "Kay!"

"Mom!"

"Thanks for acknowledging the fact I am the adult here and your mother. Kay I just don't understand why you are pushing Lucas away-"

"For the same reason you pushed him away" Kay interrupted passionately.

"And what reason is that?" Brooke asked curious.

Kay tightened her jaw before looking back at her mother and saying "he hurt you Mom, he hurt you a lot and I am not going to let that happen again"

Brooke went to say something but no word cam out, she licked her lips instead and tried to think of how she can somehow fix the mess their lives had become.

Finally she spoke "is this still about me and your father?"

"Yes"

"Sweetie, he can't hurt me anymore. Okay, he can't hurt me because as long as I have you I am happy, everything that happened between as is in the past and we have worked it out because we both love you and just want to be parents to our little girl. If you haven't noticed I am not pushing him away anymore" her voice was soft and sweet and she cupped Kay's cheek with one of her hands as she spoke.

Kay lowered her eyes, her mother was still touching her cheek as Kay whispered back "I don't care about me, the closer he gets to us the more chances are he can hurt you" but even as she said the argument again Kay was seeing flaws in it, she'd been worried about how Lucas was making her mother act and feel but since the accident her parents were getting closer and closer and as it happened Kay was seeing her mother return to the woman she knew her to be. Her mom was getting her strength and confidence back, which Kay didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing. She worried it wouldn't last, she worried her mother would get hurt again and then she was also jealous, she was so use to having her mom completely to herself that a little part of her didn't like the idea of her mother having so many other people in her life when it had always been just the two of them, she didn't like the way her mother smiled at Lucas when that special smile had always been reserved for just Kay.

Brooke dropped her hand and instead picked up Kay's "this isn't about me and your father; it is about you and your father. I don't want you to miss out on the rest of your family because of me, he already loves you so much and I know you love him too. You don't have to protect me Kay, I'm safe and I am happy and this is what I want, okay, I want you to have a Dad and I want that Dad to be Lucas, nothing will change between us, okay, it will always be me and you against the world but now we'll just have more people to love and count on – it is a good thing Kay, trust me"

"What if that is not what I want" Kay stubbornly said.

Brooke gave Kay a knowing look and said "Karen Haley Elizabeth Scott, if I believed that for one second I would have taken you home the moment you said you wanted to go, I would have kept Lucas away from you, better yet I would have never let him into your life in the first place. Stop lying to yourself, stop lying to me, you don't want that, you want to protect me and I get that because I want to protect you too but you also want everything being in Tree Hill gives us, you want the family you have made and you want to love all the people you not too long ago told me you could love"

Leaning into Brooke's shoulder Kay sighed and gave a small smile "I still loved you first"

"And that doesn't have to change just because you love them too, let yourself love Lucas and let him love you. Even if he hurt me loving Lucas was not something I ever regretted, and not just because of you, love is not something to regret" Brooke finished with a kiss to Kay's head.

Her daughter rolled her head back to look at Brooke again, her eyes were now sadder, they looked even more like her fathers, and Brooke smiled at her daughter happy that Kay had finally relaxed a little.

With cautious eyes and a nervous voice Kay asked quietly "but what if I'm too late? What if Dad hates me now because I was so mean to him? Even today when he looked after me I didn't say one word to him and he looked real sad"

Brooke couldn't help but laugh "oh, Smiley, your Dad could never hate you, even before he found out you were his you had him wrapped around your little finger, I bet even when you weren't talking to him today he still kept talking to you"

Kay's sadness disappeared from her face and she smiled "yeah, sometimes it was hard not to laugh when he said something funny… I'm still not sure about this Mom, I liked it when it was just you and me" she turned serious again so quickly but Brooke was not worried, she knew Kay had already softened.

"Me too, Smiley, me too. But that doesn't mean we can't like it being different either and think of all the family you get along the way – Aunts and Uncles, cousins, a great Grandmother and you still have the coolest Mom in the world you just have the broodiest hottest Dad in the world to go along with it, and you'll get use to having a dad quick"

Kay seemed to think about it "What does broodiest mean?"

"Well you know how I am cheery well he is broody, like night and day"

"Broody and Cheery" Kay said with a little too much enthusiasm, as if something clicked inside her head, Brooke gave her daughter a look trying to guess what the seven year old as thinking, she was hesitant when she gave a murmured "right".

Kay smiled again and grinned at her mother "you think Dad's hot"

"I so did not say that"

"Actually you did, you said broodiest hottest Dad in the world. You called Dad hot"

Brooke ruffled Kay's dark hair and gave her daughter an indulgent "it's a figure of speech"

"You think dad is hot" Kay teased, Brooke rolled her eyes and gave in "the man is alright looking, he didn't grow ugly and bold since we were together'

Kay huffed and wiggled around so she was lying across the couch able to see Brooke as she laid her legs over her mothers.

Brooke smiled "besides you called Lucas Dad, I haven't heard you say that since the accident"

With a smirk Kay rolled her eyes before she replied "it's a figure of speech" she managed imitate Brooke perfectly and once again Brooke cursed the fact she had a daughter who made a habit of throwing her own words back at her.

They both sat there comfortable and they both knew that the others 'figure of speech' were much more than a mere words.

The silence was broken when there was a knock at the door, Brooke briefly wondered who it could be before she patted Kay's leg and left the couch to answer it, she instinctively smiled when she saw Lucas standing at the door "Hey Broody, I have some great news and I think it-"

"Brooke, we need to talk" he cut in and Brooke noticed that Lucas seemed very agitated and if she was reading his face correctly he seemed very, very mad.

Her smile faulted "right now?"

"Yes now and alone" he resisted the urge to just yell at her and scream out his hurt, because most of all at the moment Lucas was going over how much she had hurt him.

Brooke sent a glance back into the house "Kay is inside" she murmured unsure what was going on.

"Is Haley home?"

"She is out back"

"Then come with me"

Brooke looked between him and the living room, eventually she paused to look at Lucas "I'll just grab my jacket and tell Kay I'm going out" and she quickly went to do just that.

When she walked into the room Kay was kneeling up on the couch, her elbows resting on the back as she studied her Mom "is that Dad?" she as asked.

Brooke nodded, with Kay suddenly opened again to a relationship with Luca she didn't know if this opportunity was better used to get Lucas and Kay together but she sensed Lucas really did want to talk alone with Brooke and they couldn't do that with Kay around them. Yet at the same time she wasn't sure how Kay would react to being left behind while her parents went off with out her especially considering everything Brooke had heard today.

"He wants to talk to me" Brooke said honestly, Kay nodded in understanding "so are you going out?" she asked her mother.

Brooke nodded again "are you alright with that?"

Kay grinned "yeah, that is cool, go and have a good time"

With a weak smile Brooke gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead before going back top meet Lucas, she grabbed her jacket on the way out "ready" she said when she was next to Lucas again and she followed him to his car. Brooke didn't know what this was about but the one thing she was sure about was Lucas wasn't picking her up to go have a good time.

Kay jumped up from the couch and ran to the window. She was grinning as she watched her parents walk together and then hop in the car, and as they drove off Kay continued to grin. It had suddenly hit her that what might be even better than just having a Mom or even a having a Dad as well was having a Mom and a Dad, and by that Kay meant a Mom and Dad who were together. The idea of having them all together as one family in one home appealed to Kay so much that she couldn't stop smiling, that way they could all be happy and her and her Mom wouldn't have to look out so much for each other because they would both have Lucas.

_Broody and Cheery_ just sounded so right to Kay.

**hmmm... you might have guessed some more brucas angst is back, well they still have a lot of things to sort out and they will be having loud conversations to get their issues out but still they are getting closer and closer to sorting out all their shit, and as you can see Kay might have just turned onto their side. tell me wat ya think of the newest chapter and i may just hurry up and write the next one. luv mickei**


	23. The Problem Is You

**disclaimer: own nothing but Bray**

**thanx for all the reviews, im glad to be back and as promised you all gave me so many great reviews there for i owe you another chapter which i was typing as my own family were fighting around me so lol it was inspired. its rather short but i hope you like it. hugs. luv mickei**

He took her to the river court, Brooke was surprised but didn't say anything, and silently she followed Lucas out of the car and towards the court.

Wasn't it only yesterday he told her that she didn't have to worry about facing the anger Brooke wondered, because she had a feeling that was what was about to happen "Lucas there is something-"

"You need to tell me… this must be the day for confessions" he cut in finishing her sentence.

Brooke felt a sinking feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach and in her throat, she wanted to tell him that Kay was calling him Dad again that he didn't have to worry because their daughters heart was finally healing "It's about Kay" Brooke said hoping that would soften him.

It seemed to make it worse "right now I don't want to talk about Kay… this is not about our daughter"

"I thought we agreed Kay was all that mattered" Brooke whispered, her mind was trying to think of something else that could have caused Lucas to turn on her, they had gotten along so well this past week.

They had been together almost everyday, they talked about Kay and went over photos and information, they'd taken a sullen Kay out to the shops or the park and reassured each other that they would get their daughter back. And sometimes they had talked about each other, they had laughed and smiled, they hugged when they parted, they were somehow working a partnership between them, finding a way to live pass the past and focus on their daughter, not exactly friends because Brooke didn't expect Lucas to forgive her that easily and a part of her knew that he would never be just a friend to her.

But apparently this wasn't about Kay, and Brooke was just stumped with what she could have done to make Lucas so single minded and mad.

Lucas made a sound "Kay is the most important thing in my life, but this has nothing to do with her and I don't want you to think that she is the reason I am here" his voice got louder with each word and Brooke couldn't take her eyes off him.

"Then why are we here, what else is there to talk about if not Kay?"

"US! FOR GODS SAKE KAY WASN'T CREATED OUT OF THIN AIR, THIS IS ABOUT ME AND YOU" he screamed the words and grabbed her by the arms, for a moment Brooke actually thought he would shake her.

Pulling away from him Brooke whispered "there is no us" she hated even saying the words, hated admitting it to herself. But if she was going to survive this situation she had to remind herself it was not about her and Lucas, it was about Kay, her daughter was all that mattered and as long as Kay was happy and content Brooke could be. She couldn't risk her heart again so she pretended that she was safe, pretended that Lucas was nothing but the father of her child, and Brooke had gotten really good at pretending.

Lucas' body sagged "but there was" he whispered, then he looked out at the river before turning back to Brooke with his voice more steady "once upon a time there was an _us_, and I managed to put that behind me because of Kay and I simply couldn't stay mad at you, even when I tried to I couldn't because you have been a great mother and have been so damn good to me this week, and I thought it must have been something I did, I must have done something so unforgivable that I deserved your hate and everything that had happened. I was sitting around blaming myself and because I didn't really want to face what had happened eight years ago I didn't press the issue"

"So why now? Why are you suddenly bringing up the past?" she yelled back to him, couldn't they just move forward she thought and keep the past in the past.

He looked at her as if it was obvious "because I am not over it, as much as I pretend I am I'm not, I can't just move on. It was easier to pretend when I didn't know the truth but now I do and I just am so angry at you, so damn angry and if I didn't talk to you and find out why you never said anything then I didn't know what I'd do"

Brooke narrowed her eyes in confusion "you said this wasn't about Kay"

"It's not, it is about us. I talked to Peyton"

He didn't need to say anything else, Brooke knew exactly what he was talking about, there was only one secret Peyton had been keeping "oh"

"Yeah oh"

"I never actually thought she would tell you" Brooke murmured under her breath, Lucas heard her anyway but Brooke was silently cursing Peyton for not warning her.

"You should have been the one to tell me" Lucas accused.

Brooke immediately got on the defensive "why should it have been me? It was her confession, don't you think during all those cosy little conversations you two were having as you bonded over _our_ break up would have been a good time for _her _to tell you, oh sorry I forgot, nothing is ever your precious Peyton's fault"

"And here you go again; taking the attention away from you, make me think it's about Peyton so I won't get too close to what you are feeling"

"I do not do that"

"Yes you do, you never let me in on what you are feeling, I am not a mind reader, you keep a part of yourself locked away from me and then expect me to just know, and then you wait until its too late before you tell me what you are feeling and use it against me. How am I suppose to know if you never let me in"

Brooke just stood there frozen as he continued to pour out his heart.

"You once accused me of never letting you all the way in but you did the exact same thing. You acted like everything was fine and then you threw everything at me all at once, with no warning you started listing all the reasons why you were so insecure and why you were hurting, you broke up with me Brooke, _you _left me. That was not my choice, I didn't give up on you, you gave up on me and gave me no choice but to give up on us. You said you stopped missing me, you said you were not going to fight for me, so I moved on, but it still hurt"

Finally Brooke managed to whisper "I never stopped missing you"

Lucas stared at her and shook his head again "is that suppose to make it better, because it doesn't, it makes it worse, it's just another lie and act to put with all the rest. If you never stopped missing me why then did you say you did, why did you never tell about Peyton, why did you never care enough about us to fight for me and to let me know what was going on with you?"

Brooke suddenly let it all burst out "because I cared too much. Because I couldn't go through it all again, as soon as Peyton said those words to me my heart began to break, I saw the future flash before me, I saw the past, I saw all my worst fears flash in front of my eyes. I was too afraid of what I would see in your face if I told you Peyton loved you, I didn't fight for you because I knew that I would loose you eventually and I wasn't going to fight for that" she was crying.

Lucas felt tears in his eyes as well "Peyton wasn't our problem, she didn't help and she should have told me, I don't know if I can ever think of her the same way again knowing what I now know but she is not our problem. Just like you said when you broke up with me, it is not about her; it is you and your inability to trust me"

Brooke didn't say anything, she couldn't.

"You were waiting for a reason to end it, looking for reasons not to trust me and you ignored everything to the contrary. I loved you, and you said I didn't show it but I did, I showed it every day and I told you, but you never trusted it"

He sighed and continued "you say you were afraid of what you would have seen in my face if you had told me about Peyton well I can tell you, if you had told me that instead of you were missing me you would have seen the love I have for _you_. If you had told me that when we were fighting you would have seen my love for _you_, if you had told me that instead of giving me some goodbye letter you would have seen my love for _you_. But you never trusted me so you never saw it"

His voice stopped and they just stared at each other.

"I don't know what I am suppose to say to this or how you want me to react" Brooke finally cut the silence.

His voice deflated Lucas simply said "say nothing, do nothing, like always" and he walked away, not towards the car but towards the river.

And Brooke found herself just standing there going over everything he had said, and an hour later when he still hadn't returned a part of her wished that maybe he would have asked her to trust him now and this time she could have said yes and meant it.

"You're still here"

Brooke turned, Lucas was a couple of metres away from her, she nodded "I asked you to not walk away and you didn't so the least I can do is return the favour"

"Where does this leave us?" he asked not sure even to himself what he was exactly asking.

Brooke smiled and stood up from the bench as she started to walk towards him "I don't know, lets just take it slow and trust each other, other than that I think we were already on the right track" and she held out her hand for him to take.

He looked at her hand but didn't take it, then meeting her eyes he asked "no more secrets?"

"No more secrets, actually I do have two more, but they're good ones, if you can trust me that you'll find them out at the right time I'll trust you from now on"

"I promise" he said and took her hand.

They walked towards the car both confused yet feeling that something had changed for the better.

In the car they didn't speak neither felt like they needed to and for the first time since Brooke returned to Tree Hill, or maybe for the first time ever, they didn't feel like there was something standing between them.

As the car parked in front of Nathan and Haley's house they turned to look at each other, Brooke sent him a smile and Lucas just stared at her.

There was something about that smile that tugged at his heart "secret number one" she said happily as she opened the door with her eyes still on Lucas.

As they hopped out and met at the front of the car a curtain twitched in one of the windows, Brooke noticed and sent Lucas another smile "there was something I wanted to tell you but I think it'll be better if you see it for yourself" she lifted an eyebrow and started towards the door.

Lucas followed feeling a million different things, he didn't know what to expect.

Opening the front door Brooke called out "Kay, Lucas is here to see you" and Lucas' mood darkened a little bit, though things with Brooke were somehow slightly better he was still being ignored by their daughter. He was thinking about the bad state of their father daughter relationship so focused on his thoughts that he didn't notice Kay appear.

He didn't get a chance to see her big grin because before he could even look up and see it she was running towards him and the first sign Lucas had that she was even there was her body jumping up and her small arms wrapping around his neck "I am so sorry Dad, I didn't mean it, I do want a Dad and I want you to be him, I love you Daddy" and Lucas closed his eyes and sunk further into the hug as he wrapped his arms around Kay and held on tighter than he thought he ever could.

"I love you too Smiley" he whispered into her ear and then looked up and sent Brooke a grateful look _thank you _he mouthed.

Brooke simply smiled at her daughter and the man she secretly still loved, but it was more than just a smile, it was a secret smile just for them.


	24. Here I Am

**disclaimer: if i owned oth i wouldnt be writing fanfic on here i would be writing better plots for the actual show and be nagotiating plans for jakes return in sn 6.**

**please, please, please, don't forget to review, i like to know what you guys are thinking with this story, so please keep the reviews coming. thanx for reading this far. mickei**

"You ready Smiley?" Brooke asked knocking on Jamie's door before entering.

Kay stood with her suitcase open on the floor, a frown on her face "Mom I don't know what to wear" she sent pleading eyes to her fashion aware mother.

"Put anything on, it's just a day with your dad not a date, he won't care what you're wearing"

"But it's our first time out as official father and daughter, I want it to be special" Kay pouted while she placed two shirts across the bed and looked between them.

Smiling Brooke walked over and grabbed something from the suit case and held it out for Kay "I think your Dad would absolutely love this" and Kay turned expectantly and as soon as she saw what Brooke was holding she started grinning her dimpled smile "that is perfect Mom"

"I know'

"Seriously perfect" Kay once again said as she took the soccer jersey from Brooke and slipped it on "how do I look?" and she struck a pose.

Brooke looked Kay up and down "totally cute and like the perfect little Scott daughter, but please can I do something with your hair?" Brooke begged clapping her hands together.

Rolling her eyes Kay replied reluctantly "whatever Mom, make it simple" and with a squeal Brooke picked up a near by brush and started working on her daughters hair.

Ten minutes later Kay's hair was braided into a side pony and Brooke stepped back to give Kay one last look over. Her long dark hair was out of her face and she looked every bit the tomboy in her pale jeans that were ripped at the knees and a pair of well used joggers that had black soccer balls and flowers drawn on them, to finish off the ensemble was the blue, black and white soccer jersey that had Scott written in big bold letters on the back and the number 2 under the name, and then she watched as Kay slipped on her grey hooded zip jacket and her eyes met Kay's blue ones as her daughter looked back up at her "god, you are so much like him" Brooke couldn't help but say.

Kay only smiled and then sent her mother a quick once over "what are you going to wear?"

Brooke looked down at her clothes "what is wrong with what I am wearing?" she asked offended, Kay grimaced "nothing, Mom, nothing its just well… couldn't you I don't know wear something else?"

"Like what?"

"What about that red dress you have, that real pretty one"

Brooke's mouth fell open and she started to laugh "I thought we were going to the zoo"

"That doesn't mean you have to wear jeans" Kay replied

"You're wearing jeans" Brooke shot back and Kay placed a hand to her hip "I'm seven and with your body there is no excuse"

Brooke laughed again "Kay, remind me how old you are again?"

"Mom" she whined "please" she begged.

Brooke gave in "fine, I'll go change into something you approve of but I haven't got my red dress here"

Red Brooke was thinking as she looked through her clothes, in the end Kay walked into the room and with a shake of her head started going through Brooke's clothes, Kay eventually agreed to Brooke wearing a pair of jeans that hung low on her hips and hugged tightly to her figure and then a red shirt that Kay had always liked which was a little revealing for Brooke's liking but she shrugged it off and grabbed a jacket to cover herself up "do I meet your approval?" she asked once dressed.

"You'll do" Kay said and walked out of the room.

When Lucas knocked on the door Haley answered "how is my brother going?" she asked hugging Lucas, he pulled away with a smile "couldn't be better"

"You look happy"

"I am happy"

And he spotted Kay and Brooke walking down the stairs as he said it, once again Lucas smiled, he didn't think he could get much happier than spending the day with Brooke and Kay, even if things were complicated they were a family and he knew all he had to do was convince Brooke of that.

Kay immediately went to hug Lucas and he bent down to reach her "you ready kiddo?"

"Yep Dad… Mom, do you have to meet us later, why can't you come now?" Kay quickly turned her attention to Brooke.

Brooke gave Lucas an apologetic smile and placed her hand on Kay's shoulder "I just need to do a few things first and then I'll meet you and your dad in a few hours"

"Kay, go hop in the car and I'll meet you there" Lucas said and Kay looked between her parents, she quickly squeezed Brooke's middle before following his instructions and going to the car.

"I'll see you guys later" Haley excused herself.

Brooke gave Lucas a look "I'll meet you for lunch"

He shook his head "why are you bothering? Just come spend the day with us and forget about Peyton"

"She is my friend, Luke, and you'll realise that she's still your friend too"

"That woman is no friend of ours"

"She made a mistake and she knows that, she isn't the only one who did things wrong back then need I remind you"

"You remind me often enough. The difference is the mistakes we made were ours to make, she had no business butting into our relationship. Look Brooke I don't want to fight about her but maybe you should think twice before letting her back into your life" he sounded so bitter and unforgiving, Brooke gave him another smile "we're trusting each other this time remember, maybe a part of that is trusting her too" and she went to touch his cheek, with her hand half way there she stilled it and instead stroked her hair back behind her ear even though she itched to touch him so badly.

Lucas watched her fix her hair and ached to touch her himself, instead he gave her a smile "there's no changing your mind is there?"

"You know me better than that Lucas Scott"

He sighed and then stepped back "fine, call me when you get there and I'll tell you where we are"

"Will do. Look after our girl for me and I'll see you both later" and she kept smiling until Lucas made his way to the car and drove of then she relaxed her face and let out the breath she had been holding.

When there was a knock on her door Peyton looked up to find Brooke waiting to come in "hey B Davis" she was nervous and worried how Brooke was reacting to her recent confession yet Peyton stayed strong, she wasn't ready to loose Brooke again not so soon after getting her back.

Brooke came into the room and Jake got up from the bed "come on Jen, let's give your Mom and Aunt Brooke some time alone" he lead his daughter out of the room, at the last minute Jenny turned back and looked at Brooke "I think its cool Uncle Lucas is Kay's dad, now he won't be so lonely" and then she followed her father into the hallway.

"Do you hate me?" Peyton asked and Brooke chuckled with a shake of her head the brunette answered "hate you, no, I already knew about the secret confession remember, you telling Lucas changed nothing for me although P. Jaglieski I could have done with some warning instead of having an angry Lucas show up unexpectedly at the door"

"I am so sorry, I tried to call you but by the time I got through Haley picked up and said you had all ready left with Lucas. Tell me I did not screw this up again?" she was desperate, Peyton needed to know that she had helped them.

Brooke shrugged "yeah I guess it helped, we had a fight, well really Lucas yelled at me a lot but I think we walked away with a better understanding of each other it's just…" her voice died off and she avoided looking Peyton in the eyes.

Her friend didn't let it go "just what? I knew I should have told you first but I knew you would tell me not to bother telling him so I told him before you could talk me out of it, I really hoped it would help you two get back together"

"Hold up, there is no getting back together. Lucas and I are over, we share a daughter but that is it" Brooke said the words but she believed them as much as Peyton did.

Tilting her head Peyton gave Brooke a doubtful look "yeah right. I'm giving it two weeks before you and Lucas are in someone's back seat or hot tub making out"

"I don't know where you get that crazy idea"

"From the way you two look at each other. Don't tell me you haven't thought about it"

Brooke collapsed into the chair and moved it closer to the bed as she replied "well sure I've thought about it, he's the father of my child it is only natural the odd thought of being a normal family crosses my mind but that doesn't mean its what I want… it is just a… um, reflex"

Peyton sent that same doubtful look at Brooke "sure, thing, B, a reflex. If you can't even admit it to yourself how do you expect it to ever happen?"

"I don't expect it to, that is the point"

"God Brooke you infuriate me! Lucas is yours; he is your soul mate, the one person in this whole world for you and the only one you can ever give your whole heart to, you two were made for each other and if you let it happen it will happen" Peyton huffed.

Brooke leaned her head onto Peyton's pillow and whispered "I don't want to feel this way"

Peyton gave a knowing smile and repeated the words Lucas had once said to her about Brooke "You can't help who you love"

Brooke quickly lifted her head with a hopeful smile "yes I can, I can just put it behind me and do nothing, just because I feel this way doesn't mean I have to act on it"

"That will work, you'll be unhappy for the rest of your life, great plan" Peyton's voice dripped with sarcasm, Brooke sent her the evils "I have no other choice" she rebuffed more serious than before.

Grabbing Brooke's hand Peyton replied softly "you have no choice but to love him, just let yourself Brooke, please, let him into your heart" she was saying it for all their sakes, a part of her needed them to get their happily ever after to lessen her own guilt and also because she wanted them, her two best friends, to be happy and Peyton knew they would never be truly happy without each other.

Brooke shook her head and looked down to the floor "I can't risk it Peyton, its not just me I have to worry about now, I'll be risking Kay as well, what if we try again and it doesn't work out, I've had this relationship blow up in my face twice before and I barely survived it I don't know if I can do it a third time and risk my daughter as well. Kay doesn't deserve to go through that, it is better if Lucas and I just keep things the way they are and focus on being parents that way Kay can't be hurt" just the thought of her little girl being put in the middle of her parents disgusted Brooke, she couldn't take Lucas away from Kay, she couldn't risk Kay turning on Lucas again either, she wanted them to be able to smile and talk with each other when they dealt with Kay.

"Don't you think maybe you owe it to Kay to give Lucas another try – now listen to me" she added as Brooke went to interrupt "I'm not saying go jump each other all I'm saying is don't close yourself to the possibility, if there is a chance let it happen for all your sakes, think of it as giving Kay a chance for a normal family with a Mom and a Dad, if this is what you want Brooke, if you want Lucas, _fight for him_"

Walking side by side Lucas and Kay were both licking away at their ice cream cones, Lucas' chocolate and Kay's a lemon sorbet "Dad did you know you can do your nine time tables with your hands?" Kay said between licks.

"Really?" Lucas said not knowing what the hell she was talking about.

Kay took one last bite of her ice cream and then threw the empty cone straight into a bin two metres away "yeah" she said as she turned to him seconds later and held out her free hand and spread out all her fingers even the ones poking out of the sling "one nines are nine" she placed her left pinky down "two nines are eighteen" she lifted the pinky and lowered the next finger "three nines are twenty seven" that finger went back up and the next down "four nines are thirty six" again the finger went up and the next one down "five nines are forty five" the thumb went down "get it, and everyone knows eleven time tables they are easy so all you have to remember is twelve nines are… are… one hundred" she nodded her head "and.. eight".

Lucas was about to reply when Kay cut in "Dad, do you like maths?"

"Not particularly" he admitted.

Kay didn't pause to ask her next question "What about peanuts, do you like peanuts?"

With a chuckle Lucas answered "I like peanuts" not seeing how she leaped from school subject to food, by now he'd finished his own ice cream and changing sides he instinctively grabbed Kay's free hand and took it with his own as he lead her towards the tigers.

"Dad, did you love Aunt Peyton more than you loved my Mom?" her next question completely caught Lucas unaware, he shot his head down to look at her and frowned wondering how she managed to tangle him in knots.

Her blue eyes stared into his soul.

Lucas lifted her up to sit on the bench near by so they were eye to eye "where did that come from?"

"Mom said that the reason you broke up was because you loved somebody else, that was Aunt Peyton right?" she asked so honestly and Lucas wondered if she had any idea what she was asking.

He was slightly angry Brooke had told Kay that, that she had put their break up onto him when he had little choice in the matter "is that all she said?' he hoped Kay could redeem her mothers story.

The little shook her head "no" she stretched the one word out into three syllables before saying "when I asked her why you broke up she said you were young and confused but loved each other very much but sometimes you love a person so much that you have to do what is best for them even if it hurts, even if it breaks your heart. She said that my father loved her but also loved another girl and she wanted everyone to be happy, and she thought that if they could be happy she could be happy too because she had me and that way everyone could be happy"

She looked at him some more and then re asked her question "So did you love Aunt Peyton more than my Mom? When I asked her she couldn't tell me"

"You asked Brooke that?" Lucas said shocked and he couldn't help but be curious "what did your Mom say?" he dreaded the answer, dreaded Brooke had assumed he had loved Peyton more and then passed that onto their daughter, once again telling him how he felt instead of trusting him.

Kay's voice lowered yet she gave Lucas a sideways glance as she coyly said "Mom said that was one of the reasons she left, because she didn't want to know the answer" and Lucas felt his heart soften. He wished there was something he could have done and could still do to take away Brooke's insecurities, yet if nothing had worked back then to convince her he loved her Lucas doubted there was anything he could do to convince her now.

Looking deep into his heart he answered Kay honestly "No Kay, I didn't love Peyton more than your Mom, nowhere near, I was in love with your Mom, she had the biggest part of my heart"

"Do you like tigers?" Kay asked loudly and turned her head around to catch a glimpse of the animals.

Lucas sighed "yeah, I think they are pretty cool" and just like that they went back to exploring all the animals, ten minutes later they were back in front of the tigers for the fifth time that day.

Standing at the window Kay was watching them meanwhile Lucas kept his eyes on his daughter's dark hair as his mind went over everything he had learnt that day. Kay moved her head the tiniest bit towards Lucas and though her face was still towards the tigers her eyes lifted to glance at Lucas "I think Mom would like to know that answer" and just as quickly her eyes went back to her favourite animal.

Peyton waited for Brooke to say something and eventually after three false starts Brooke replied "I can't risk it because of Kay and I can't do it for her either. I don' want to be with Lucas because we have a daughter, I never wanted to trap him in that way"

"You still don't get it" Peyton whispered and shook her head, she just wanted Brooke to trust her own heart and trust Lucas as well, she wanted to just say _why can't you just see he loves you, everyone does, everyone can tell by the way he looks at you, why can't you_? She couldn't say the question out loud but she asked it with her eyes and saw Brooke's eyes suddenly become haunted and Peyton didn't need to ask to know the answer, she could see it in Brooke's eyes _I can't do it Peyton, if I let myself see it I will fall apart and I'm barely surviving as it is and the longer I wear the smile and pretend that he isn't the only one I could ever love the harder it is to drop the mask, and every time I drop it for a moment it just gets so hard to breathe._

The two friends just looked at each other, neither one broke the silence, it was little Rebecca Jaglieski who cut it with her high pitched cries as she woke letting her mother know she needed something.

Peyton gently lifted Becca from the crib and rested her daughter in her arms and rocked the baby back to sleep.

Brooke smiled at the scene and remembered when Kay had been that little "aren't they so perfect and completely scary at this age"

"I'm still getting over the fact she's actually here"

"It feels great though doesn't it?"

Peyton looked down at her daughter and gave a winsome smile "In a way I have never been happier, I have the perfect family, Jake and my girls, but a part of me is a little sad, now Becca is born it means Jake and I are going back home but-"

"Home doesn't feel like home anymore" Brooke finished for her and the girls shared an understanding smile "Tree Hill is home" Brooke added.

Peyton nodded "yeah, exactly. I never realised how much I really missed everything and everyone here until this time, I forgot that this isn't just where I was raised its where all my family are – all you are"

"We belong here" Brooke said, she knew exactly how Peyton felt, it was as if by them all returning at the same time to Tree Hill it had become like a magnet they couldn't disconnect from, they were all being drawn back, not just here but back together.

For the eighth time Lucas found himself watching the tigers, this time Kay was perched on his shoulders, her light weight no problem for his broad shoulders.

When his phone rung he struggled to get it out and put it to his here "hello, Lucas here"

"Hey Broody hows it going?"

"Brooke" he said with a smile "It's going great, but we both miss you, when are you getting here?"

"Turn around" she said.

Lucas froze for a moment before turning around, as the crowd shifted he spotted Brooke standing across the wide pathway, she looked irresistible in a low cut shirt that showed off her body to perfection and it was red, he'd always loved red on her. She was grinning and looking at them with a sparkle in her eye as she spoke into the phone he could see her lips move "here I am".

"There you are Cheery" he murmured into the phone half dazed and started walking to Brooke, he shut the phone and watched her do the same thing.

Finally they stood face to face "have I told you how beautiful you look today?"

"No, but don't let me stop you"

"You look beautiful Pretty Girl" the nick name slipped out but this time they both heard it.

Kay looped her good arm around Lucas' neck and leaned over so her face was closer to her parents "hi Mom!"

"Hey Smiley, I hope you haven't given your Dad too much of a hard time"

"Nuh, I've been good haven't I Dad?"

Lucas didn't dare say otherwise "oh yeah, the perfect angel" and Brooke sent them both disbelieving looks.

She looked Lucas into the eyes and searched them to see the truth "you look tired" she eventually stated and he nodded "we've walked around a lot, to tell the truth I could go for some food"

"Great, lets go get some lunch" Brooke said and they started down the path, their arms looping together in a casual move that was instinctive to them both from long ago as they matched their strides.

"Just wait, how did you find us?" Lucas said as the thought entered his mind, Brooke shrugged and sent him an indulgent smile and a brief glance at Kay before looking back to Lucas "I thought it was a safe bet to check the tigers. Let me guess, sixth visit?"

"Eighth" he admitted and they both laughed.

Kay smiled from her seat above her parents and leaned her head against her fathers with a contented sigh.

**this zoo trip and family bonding is far from over... and you might just get that food fight i teased about chapters ago. prepare for some more brucas, bray and um... Lucay. **


	25. There You Are

**Disclaimer: a little part of me dies everytime i type these words, i do not own one tree hill or anything else that someone may thing i used, i don't for instance own hotdogs or a pool or the idea of a pool, i own nothing.**

"Oh god, I don't think I've had a hot dog since I was a kid" Brooke said and moaned as she took another bite.

Lucas looked at her in appalled shock "you are kidding me, for our third date we had hotdogs from a stand at eleven o'clock at night and ate them at the river court before you thrashed me at a game of one on one"

"I won that game fair and square" Brooke shot back with a satisfied smirk and took another bite.

He gave a suspicious laugh "right, if you call black mailing me fair"

"Hey, it was up to you, besides maybe if you kept your eyes where they belonged _on the ball_ you wouldn't have lost and speaking of eyes-" she sent Kay a look to make sure she wasn't paying attention "- my face is a little higher than that Luke".

His eyes snapped up and he looked guilty, she couldn't help but throw her head back and laugh at the look on his face at being caught out, calming down she shook her head and murmured "I knew this shirt was inappropriate"

"What do you expect, I'm a man and you are practically popping out"

"Doesn't help I went up two cup sizes after having Kay" she laughed again and Lucas eyes went back down to the anatomy in question, he pursed his lips and tilted his head for the briefest moment in thought before blinking, she stopped laughing straight away "Luke! That wasn't an invitation to compare" and with an uncomfortable frown she picked up her jacket and slipped it back on covering the tantalising view.

Lucas fought hard not to groan his disapproval "why wear it then" he grumbled the accusation.

"It wasn't my idea if you must know, I only wore this damn shirt because Kay forced me too, it is one of her favourites, she likes me in red"

Finally looking up at the mention of her name Kay said "you look pretty Mom, dontcha think Dad?" her eyes seared into Lucas'.

He gulped and then saw Kay wink at him, with a smile Lucas looked back at Brooke "very pretty"

"See Mom, he thinks you look hot, I don't know what you worried about" and Kay rolled her eyes dramatically as she stopped speaking.

Brooke gave her daughter the evils "so not the point Kay, and he didn't call me hot, don't put words in other peoples mouths" she reprimanded and Kay scowled at her mother before looking back at Lucas and asking boldly "but you think she looks hot right?"

"Smoking" Lucas drawled and Kay sent Brooke a satisfied grin "see he thinks you look hot too" and before Brooke could stop her Kay turned back to Lucas while a blushing Brooke tried to stop Kay and added "Mom thinks you look hot, she said so"

"Really?" Lucas teased and raised an eyebrow at Brooke in question, sending a glare towards her daughter that promised retribution later Brooke said "Kay was just exaggerating our conversation. I was simply listing your values as a father" and Brooke was surprised she answered so calmly.

Lucas grinned "and the way I look has what to do with parenting values?"

"Well" Brooke began feeling less confident "you know… the not bold and ugly thing… it's an advantage over the bold and ugly thing, not that there's anything wrong with bold or ugly people… but… uh… you know anything to make you look good to Kay" and she rolled her eyes quickly as if it was nothing and all so obvious.

He nodded but she knew he hadn't fallen for it and she blushed again _how the hell did we get to checking each other out and flirting _she wondered then her eyes wandered to Kay who was watching them with a grin and Brooke suddenly had a feeling she knew exactly how she got in this situation, and she planned pay back.

"You don't need to make excuses Brooke, we are two very good looking young adults who made a very good looking kid, that is nothing to be ashamed of" he said with a smirk she wished she could wipe off his handsome face.

Not taking the bait Brooke simply lifted the hot dog and took a big bite "god, this is good, eat up peoples".

Kay gave a chuckle and went back to eating, Lucas was still grinning as he chewed which just made him look ridiculous, and Brooke laughed almost choking in the process.

"You're right Brooke these are good" he gave a look between the half eaten hotdog in his hand and Brooke who had finished hers "in fact, I think you should try this one, it tastes so good" and Lucas leaned over the table and held the hotdog in front of her face.

Brooke grimaced "no thankyou Luke, I just had mine"

"But yours was plain, you have to try this one, trust me Brooke you've never had anything so good" and he grinned moving the object in question closer to Brooke's face.

She went to speak and opened her mouth and he immediately attempted to shove it in only he moved his hand the slightest bit so instead the sauce was spread across her mouth and cheek.

"I think you have something on your face" he smiled and tried to hold in the laughter at her wide eyed expression.

"You so did not just do that"

"It was an accident" Lucas swore crossing his fingers, Brooke narrowed her eyes at him and he was too busy watching her face he didn't notice her hand grab the mustard bottle til it was too late.

"Oops, it was an accident" she said as Lucas wiped his face with a napkin. She saw the intent in his eyes and quickly felt her stomach drop in dread "I know what you are thinking Luke, and I warn you, don't do i-" her words stopped as ketchup hit her jacket "it. You are dead" she added and Lucas laughed.

Kay watched on in fascination.

Brooke quickly grabbed her soda and threw it across at Lucas, he sat still for a moment and closed his eyes as it dripped down his face, he could feel his shirt sticking to his chest and could hear Brooke's laughter now "I thought you looked thirsty" she said still laughing.

Opening his eyes Lucas merely smirked with his own drink in one hand and the ketchup bottle in the other he started to stand.

Brooke gulped and slowly stood "I think I'm full" and then she began to walk backwards as Lucas made his way towards her "seriously Luke this is not a good example for our daughter"

Kay only laughed.

"Luke, you've already ruined my designer jacket and if you-" she didn't finish for Lucas was too close for comfort so instead Brooke turned around and ran.

He grabbed her by the waist and stilled her, Brooke was screaming as the cold liquid was poured over her head, he let go and she ran again.

He chased her back to the table and Brooke reached out for the mustard before turning back on Lucas.

"Put the mustard down"

"You put the ketchup down"

"After you"

"No after you" she could feel her hair wet and sticking to her neck and face, the breeze made her shiver.

"Oh wow, is this what Aunt Haley meant when she said how you two get when you're together?" Kay cut in still laughing as she grinned at her parents and wondered if this was what Aunt Haley meant by unpredictable.

Lucas and Brooke turned to look at Kay then looked at each other again, a silent message was passed before they turned back to their daughter "you're looking a little too clean" Lucas murmured and Kay's eyes widened.

Removing her feet from under her bottom Kay jumped off the bench and held her hands up to her parents "don't even think about it" she said with her finger pointing at them in warning.

Brooke grinned, Lucas smirked and they both stepped forward.

Kay pointed a finger at each of them "If one drop of _anything _goes anywhere near my jersey" she warned "I will… I will ground you both for life" her bottom lip quivered.

In a quick action Brooke leaned over and stole the bottle from Lucas then she put them back on the table "fine".

Kay gave a sigh of relief and patted her jersey in a subconscious move.

Brooke on the other hand looked down at her own jacket which was wet and stained, she felt sticky and dirty and the joy of the mini food fight had been replaced by an urge to get cleaned up "come on, we better call it a day, go home and clean ourselves up" she said more solemnly than before.

Her daughters head snapped up to Brooke "but Mom, this was our day and the day's not over, you haven't even seen the tigers yet!" Kay said outraged.

Lucas was on his daughter's side even though his shirt was now ruined "Brooke, I promised to spend the day with Kay"

"And Lucas you are the one who started this little food fight, we can't walk around like this" Brooke quickly shot back and then walked over to Kay and took her daughters hand "sweetie, the day doesn't need to be over. How bout we go get cleaned up and then we can do something else with your Dad _and _I promise we can stop by the tigers one last time before we go. Deal?" she asked sticking out her pinky finger, Kay took it with her and both of them shared a dimpled smile.

"Deal" Kay replied.

One walk by the tiger cage and a twenty minute drive later Lucas, Brooke and Kay walked through Nathan and Haley's back gate "…no Lucas, you were the one who told me eight o'clock, I was not late" Brooke was saying.

Lucas shook his head "no, Brooke, I clearly remember you told me seven o'clock at the café and I waited an hour and a half for you to show"

"No I was barely twenty minutes late and when I got there you weren't even there"

"That's because I was on my way to your place wondering where the hell you were, I was worried that my girlfriend was over an hour late and not answering her phone"

"It was eight o'clock not seven; I'm telling you you must have just forgotten"

"Or more likely you forgot" Lucas rolled his eyes as they argued over who stood up who that long ago night.

Brooke stopped walking and put her hands on her hips "It was eight! I was barely _barely _twenty minuted late"

Lucas eyes her up and down and shook his head "then why did Haley always agree with me that we said seven?" and he smirked knowing he had the upper hand.

Brooke started walking towards him "I don't know, why do you always have to be right?" she said sarcastically and before Lucas could respond she lifted her arms and pushed him backwards, his arms waved in the air before Lucas fell backwards straight into the pool.

Kay and Brooke started laughing and the mother daughter duo exchanged a high five.

Rising from the water Lucas spluttered and wiped his face before glaring at Brooke "very mature, Cheery, I see how the years have changed you"

Brooke continued to laugh as Lucas climbed out of the pool, his outfit completely drenched.

Meanwhile Kay was lifting her jersey over her head as she kicked off her shoes and socks, then she pulled down her pants so she only wore a pair of blue and pink knickers.

Before her parents could say anything Kay jumped into the pool and swam to the surface "Mom, Dad, great idea!" she screamed.

Brooke quickly backed away from the pool, her eyes keeping hold of Lucas to make sure they were out of pushing distance "Smiley, when I said we needed to clean up I didn't mean fully clothed in Naley's pool – Lucas what are you doing!" she screamed changing subject as Lucas pulled off his wet shoes, struggled to take off his pants that clung to his body and then lifted his equally wet shirt over his head with difficulty. Once wearing nothing but tight black boxer shorts Lucas raised an eyebrow with a daring look "I'm going swimming with my daughter" he replied and sauntered over to the table and chairs with his clothes, he laid them out in the sun before going back to the pool and sending Kay a grin jumped in after his daughter.

Soon Kay and Lucas were both looking up at Brooke from the pool "come on Brooke Davis, live a little" he called out.

Brooke didn't want to strip down in front of Lucas but at the same time she loved to have fun and Kay did look like she was having fun and Lucas' comment irked her for some reason that Brooke couldn't explain so instead she said back sarcastically "that's rich coming from you Mr _Ihavetohavemybooksingenrethenalphabeticalorder_"

"Come on Mom! Join us" Kay screamed out as she climbed onto Lucas' back and tried dunking her father, Lucas lifted a laughing Kay and threw her back into the water.

He turned pleading eyes to Brooke "come on, strip down and dive in, it's not like I haven't seen any of it before" which earned him a glare, he shrugged "whatever happened to the Brooke Davis that use to love skinny dipping?"

Brooke didn't even smile she just lifted an eyebrow and said seriously "that Brooke Davis didn't have her seven year old daughter next to her"

"Her seven year old daughter and said daughters father are both down to their undies and having fun" he paused to grab Kay from around his neck and throw her once gain laughing into the pool.

Kay came up from the water and swam to the edge, pulling herself up she ran over to her mother and took Brooke's hand "come on Mom" and she pulled Brooke closer to the water.

Brooke watched as Lucas also made his way to the edge and she knew that between Lucas and Kay she would end up in the pool anyway, so giving in Brooke rolled her eyes and sighed "fine, but if Nathan and Haley come home I am not the one explaining this".

Letting go of her moms hand Kay grinned at Lucas and sent him thumbs up while Brooke scowled and threw her jacket to the side, she bent down took off her boots and socks, throwing them to the side as well, next she got rid of the shirt all to conscious of Lucas watching her from the pool, then she went to unbutton her jeans and paused.

She looked up and her eyes met Lucas' stare "take a photo it'll last longer"

He gave her a sly smirk "no thanks, I think I still have a few left somewhere, hmmm, yes I definitely still do"

_Damn _Brooke inwardly groaned remembering some not so innocent pictures that Lucas was probably referring too. Then using her last nerve Brooke undid the button and wiggled out of her jeans, kicking them aside she quickly ran to the pool and dived in.

When she broke the surface Kay and Lucas were clapping, the little girl now sitting on Lucas' shoulders again.

Brooke swam over to them and lifted her arms up for her daughter, Kay crawled into them instantly and straight away began to dunk her mother, Brooke laughed and threw Kay into the air.

Kay came laughing to the surface and began to swim back towards her parents, Brooke was too busy watching Kay she didn't notice Lucas until it was too late.

In the next second her legs were out from under her and she was high above Lucas' head "Lucas Scott put me down!" she screeched her husky voice higher pitched than normal.

"In a second Pretty Girl" and then he threw her.

Brooke's body hit the water and she sucked in a breath and closed her mouth just in time.

When she found her footing, broke the surface and opened her eyes Brooke got the view of Lucas' chest an inch away from her nose, she gulped and raised her eyes to his face.

His hand came up and stroked a strand of wet hair off her cheek, the touch went all the way through her body and Brooke shivered "cold?" he asked.

Without thinking Brooke replied honestly "no, absolutely not cold"

"Hot?" he asked quietly leaning forward and whispering in her ear.

Once again she answered honestly without thinking "a little warm".

His hand moved from behind her ear to down her neck, stroking her shoulder and playing with the strap of her bra, Brooke closed her eyes and breathed in his scent "Lucas, this is not a good idea"

"I think it is a great idea"

And even though Brooke was shaking and wouldn't admit it inside she couldn't help but completely agree that this was a very, very good idea.

The moment was broken by Kay's screams "Mom, Dad, watch me!"

Lucas moved away from Brooke and turned to watch their daughter, Brooke was still shaking when Kay ran up to the pool and flipped into the water, she knew she should have told Kay off for attempting such a move but she couldn't find the ability to lift a finger let alone speak.

Kay swam over to Lucas and climbed onto his back and wrapped her arms around his neck "hey Dad you have a tattoo that looks like Mom's" she suddenly said noticing the black symbol on Lucas' arm.

Brooke was silent and unmoving but she inwardly chuckled as she heard Lucas reply with a laugh "long story, one day when you're older I'll tell you it".

And then he looked up at Brooke and sent her a smile full of memories and something else that scared her.

_Shit, I'm still in love with him._

**_so that my attempt at fluff what d'ya think? and neither oen of those brucas memories were actually from the series just in case you were wondering. i would just like to once again thank everyone who reviews, believe it or not they do help me and help shape the story, so thanks, and keep em coming._**

**_mickei_**


	26. Holding On

**Disclaimer: negotiations are still in progress, however at the moment I do not own anything that anybody else could possibly own.**

**i'm sorry its taken so long for me to get this chapter out, hopefully the next one will be out soon. i would just like to say thankyou to everyone who has reviewed, it means the world to me. i won't bore you anymore with myself, hope you enjoy the next chapter. don't forget to tell me what you think about it. thankyou, love mickei**

Brooke walked out of her temporary bathroom into the bedroom and froze "what are you doing Lucas?" she asked giving him an apprehensive look up and down, her whole body went on red alert and when he smiled a slow smile she felt her heart do that little flutter thing _go Lucas please just get away from me before I do something crazy like drop my towel and kiss you_. Her fingers fumbled with the top of the fluffy bathroom towel as Brooke fought the urge to just let go of it, she told herself she was no longer a teenager and games like Lucas had been playing today with all those looks, all those touches and all those memories were no longer allowed "again Lucas, what are you doing in my room?"

"Just thought we could talk" he replied casually and shifted position on the bed so he could see her better "you seem to be avoiding me".

She rolled her eyes and moved so she didn't have to look at him "what gave you that idea, we've spent the last four hours in each others company"

"Yes and every time I go to talk to you you suddenly have to do something or say something to Kay, you're avoiding me"

"Don't be an idiot Luke, I am not avoiding you"

"Then why won't you look at me?" he accused and Brooke quickly faced him again trying to keep eye contact.

Lucas raised an eyebrow and waited, finally Brooke hugged herself and said with an even huskier voice than normal "this is not happening Lucas, you can't come into my room when I'm in the shower and lay down on my bed in your… in your… in your underwear and act like you aren't doing anything on purpose, you want to talk, fine, go put some clothes on and we can talk but not in my bedroom"

She watched him stand and slowly walk towards her. Brooke closed her eyes though she could still feel him, still sense his breath a few inches away, his body close enough to touch. She had trouble breathing or even thinking. _This is not happening_.

"Brooke, open your eyes" he whispered.

The last thing Brooke wanted to do was open her eyes and look at him, she knew her heart would be right there for him to read "Lucas, please, just go" she managed to say with her voice shaky and her eyes still shut.

His fingers grazed her wrist "I'm not going anywhere this time, you told me to not walk away from Kay, I won't but I won't walk away from you again either Brooke. I know life without you and I know life with you, I want to be with you Pretty Girl"

He was doing it, he was doing that voice that got to Brooke, he was trying to make her fall in love with him and Brooke knew that he was succeeding all too well, however this time she wasn't going to just hand over her heart for him to break so she said the words that she had been thinking all along "This is not happening".

Lucas laughed quietly and one of his hands let his fingers trace up her arm, over her shoulder, down her neck and stopped with a light touch on the collar bone, Brooke held back the moan as desire went through her body. Her eyes still closed, she knew that he would be smiling and he was smiling right at her, his eyes staring lovingly down at her face "it could happen, we could happen, if you just let it"

"You can't do this Lucas, you can't tell me you want to be with me after eight years, you can't try to make me fall in love with you" _I already am _"I'm not a seventeen year old girl anymore, I have to think of my _our _daughter and I have to think about myself this time too"

"Don't think" he leaned down, his mouth a breath away from the curve between her neck and shoulder, goosebumps ran down her spine as he whispered again "don't think" this time his voice vibrating against her skin, her body went warm and Brooke just wanted to run, just as she was about to turn away Lucas took hold of her wrist.

"Lucas what are you doing?" she managed to get out and finally opened her eyes, Brooke regretted it straight away, she saw his face far to close to her own as he placed a gentle kiss to her shoulder and then her neck.

"Seducing you" he replied as he kissed just behind her ear.

"You're not allowed to seduce me"

"What other option do I have, you're controlling your thoughts, your words, your heart, but I know you can't control your body Brooke" he whispered it into her ear as his hand gently held her chin in place.

Brooke sighed, and not a bored sigh "don't do this Luke, don't use my weaknesses against me" she pleaded though a part of her wanted this to continue.

He pulled away so suddenly Brooke almost fell forward, she studied his eyes that were smokier than normal, his pupils dilated "I won't because I want you to trust me, I want you to trust me with your heart, and I'm willing to wait for you to be ready" and he walked around her to leave.

Brooke couldn't move, she stayed standing with her back to the door, even after he walked away she could still feel his touch and his breath.

"Don't make me wait too long" his voice reached her before the door closed between them.

She let go of the breath she had been holding and turned to look at the door.

Outside the room Lucas kept his hand on the door and wondered if he was doing the right thing, he didn't even know at what moment he had decided that this was even his plan.

He wanted her to want him, not just physically, not just emotionally but in every way, Lucas wanted Brooke to want to want him, to want to trust him, to want the life they could have. Most of all he just wanted Brooke and if he had to remind her about the way they make each other feel to get her then Lucas was willing to use any method possible to do that.

As Lucas walked back down the stairs the front door opened and Nathan and Haley walked in, the pair paused and looked at Lucas in shock "dude, clothes!" Haley yelled and covered her eyes once her senses came back to her. Nathan eyed Lucas and then began to laugh.

Haley hit Nathan and overcoming her aversion to seeing Lucas so exposed she glared up at her brother in law "sorry did we put a clothing optional sign on our front door?"

"I… we… Brooke and-"

"I don't need details! I can very well guess what you and Brooke were doing _in my house_ eww, Lucas this not cool, where is Kay while all this is going on?"

"Haley will you listen to me… thanks… relax, we went swimming, nothing x rated, we just swam with Kay right in the pool with us" Lucas laughed remembering the look on Haley's face.

She glared at him again "so where are Kay and Brooke?"

"Brooke just got out of the shower and I believe Kay is watching TV" Lucas replied evenly and Haley sent him one last glare before going to find Kay.

Nathan just looked at Lucas and shook his head wearing a big grin.

"What?" Lucas asked sick of the look he was getting.

"Nothing x rated huh?" Nathan repeated Lucas' earlier statement with doubt and Lucas crossed his arms suddenly remembering exactly how exposed he was at the moment "yes, that's right" he replied.

"So just out of interest how did you know Brooke _just _got out of the shower?"

Lucas said nothing and Nathan gave a smug knowing look before following his wife.

That night Brooke lay on her bed between Sam and Haley "so what do you think I should do?" she asked her two friends hoping they could just give her all the answers.

Sam sighed loudly and Brooke leaned her head onto his shoulder as she gazed into his eyes "what's with the sigh? Come on I know you are dying to tell me your opinion"

"I think you should just let go of the past, I've told you this before. This is your second chance with the love of your life and I think you should stop fucken questioning it and just do what you want to do in the first place – love Lucas, have Lucas, choose Lucas, do a million dirty things with Lucas" and Sam sighed again, he shook his head and added quietly "let yourself be happy".

Brooke replied in barely a whisper "I am happy" and she was, she was happy with what she had, her work, her friends and her daughter allowed her to be happy.

On the other side of Brooke Haley took Brooke's hand and Brooke turned from Sam to his sister "Tigger, I know you are happy but we all know you can be happier _with Lucas_, and it would mean the world to not only Kay but to Lucas as well"

"I'm scared" Brooke finally whispered.

"Of what?"

"Being hurt or screwing it up again, I'm scared this won't just break me it'll break Kay"

Haley smiled in understanding yet she thought her friends insecurities and stubbornness was going to just make things worse "It's going to break all your hearts if you deny it as well. You once told me there was an ache in your heart where Lucas use to be, can you look me in the eye and tell me you still don't feel that way?"

The two girls stared at each other and finally Brooke replied "I love him and I probably always will…"

"Then don't let him go, stop wasting time when you can fill that ache and give your family what they want. _Stop wasting time _because if you wait too long you could loose him and it will be no ones fault but your own" Sam shot in frustrated and without looking at the girls he rolled off the bed and left the room.

Leaning up Brooke faced Haley and kinked her eyebrow, Haley gave a sad smile "did Sam tell you about Maggie?" she asked. Brooke shook her head though she instantly knew that the name must mean something and her gut instinct told her it was what gave Sam his regrets. Haley continued "Sam was always a lady's man, he's very physical in everything he does but only one girl ever reached his heart. Maggie and Sam had been off and on since he was nineteen, they met in the army, and we never knew what happened but around three years ago they separated for what looked like the last time, Sam refused to talk about it, he went from different girl to different girl but Maggie was still the only one he ever loved. Around a year after they broke up they met again and got back together, they were so happy until they had this huge fight before they got a chance to say a kind word to each other they each were assigned to different locations again, this time Sam wasn't going to let Maggie go again, he was going to ask her to marry him as soon as she came back, three days before she was due to come home she was killed in action… the last words he ever said to her were full of anger and he can never take it back, he will never be able to fill the ache in his heart"

Brooke couldn't say anything she just remembered the sadness in Sam's eyes when he dropped his smile and the façade that nothing touched him.

"You look a lot like Maggie, I think that is why he feels so protective of you because of the resemblance and I also think you and Lucas remind him of their relationship"

Saying nothing again Brooke looked up at the ceiling and sighed as she blinked back tears, she couldn't imagine loosing Lucas again and especially not to death, the idea that he might not be there one day scared her more than him actually being there "I still love him" Brooke quickly said out loud.

Haley laughed and patted Brooke's arm "oh Brooke, we all know that" and Brooke smiled happily as she leaned her head against Haley's and let out a breath "can you do me a favour?" Brooke asked.

"Anything"

"Watch Kay tonight, I need to do something"

Haley nodded "It's about time" and they hugged before Brooke jumped off the bed and ran out of the room, down the stairs and by the door she grabbed Sam's arm and turned him around "I owe you one Hero Boy" and she kissed a confused Sam's cheek.

"What did I do? What did you do?" he asked.

Brooked shrugged and showed him her dimples "you reminded me what matters"

He smiled slowly in satisfaction "should I take this as you're finally going to let Lucas in?"

"That's exactly how you should take it, now I have to go and stop wasting time, see ya later" and with that Brooke opened the front door with a wave and raced to her car her mind set on what to do.

The closer Brooke got to Lucas' house the more this seemed like the right thing to do, she was excited and happy, her grin wouldn't leave her face and unaware she was even doing it Brooke was humming a little tune.

When she finally made it to Lucas' place Brooke couldn't get out of the car, she sat there frozen with sudden nerves _you can do this, you can do this, you can do this _she repeated over and over in her head. She smiled and got out of the car, slowly she walked to the front door and knocked.

Her foot tapped the ground as she waited and waited, seconds passed with no sound from inside the house, Brooke knocked again this time the butterflies in her stomach pounding against her insides.

Brooke turned to look at Lucas' car parked in front of her own and then she looked back at the house, she turned the knob just in case, it was locked and there seemed to be no light inside yet the porch light was on. Brooke sighed and span around, she walked back down the porch steps and then sat down. She knew that he wasn't home, a part of her had known the moment she had knocked on the door, she felt that he wasn't there and as she sat Brooke knew that Lucas must be running. So she kept her position and she waited.

His feet hit the ground in time to the music that played from his Ipod, his heart thumped to the beat as well, Lucas ran and ran and ran, he needed to think and clear his head and he also needed a way to release the tension from his body. Brooke might not be ready today but he was confident that one day she would be ready to let him back into her heart. All these years he'd had an ache in his heart, for a long time he told himself it was because of Keith, and then he had thought it was because of Peyton and then Lindsey, now with Brooke back Lucas knew that the ache was where she use to be and now it was gone. Brooke filled that ache.

Lucas rounded the corner and began his journey back home, as he reached closer to his house he took out the headphones and stopped, leaning against his knees his breathing was rough and fast, he struggled to calm his breath and his heart, beat by beat his body relaxed. Standing back up Lucas took two steps before he froze again, he stared at the car in front of him in shock, his heart started to beat faster again yet a part of him refused to believe that it meant what he thought it meant. More nervous than ever before Lucas walked around the car and instantly smiled once he saw the brunette sitting on his porch steps "missed me?" he managed to say just loud enough for her to hear, Brooke lifted her head and then stood "I always miss you" she replied seriously and they both began to walk to each other.

Standing in front of each other they stopped and they both grinned, they knew inside their hearts that this moment would change everything; they knew they were finally home "Lucas" Brooke said and he waited for her to continue, she seemed to stay silent for hours, finally she gave a nervous chuckle and averted her eyes before looking back at him "I was thinking that maybe we could date"

"Date?"

"Yeah, you know, you ask me out, we have dinner, there may flowers involved, possibly jewellery, we date, we get to know each other again… and we take it slow" her voice was light until the last part which she said very seriously, her eyes never leaving Lucas'.

He nodded "slow, how slow is slow?"

Brooke looked away again "we take it as it comes, if we are doing this Luke it needs to work and it won't if we force it or try to have something we simply don't have anymore. I don't know how this works but I do know I can't fight this anymore" her eyes returned to his and he smiled lovingly down at her, the nerves left her body.

Lucas stepped a little closer and took hold of her by the hips "do we kiss?" he asked, she nodded feeling nervous again "there will definitely be kissing" she replied trying to stay calm, he tugged her a little closer and lowered his mouth to hers, before their lips could touch her hand covered his mouth and she leaned her head back "but not tonight, I don't think I'm ready for that yet" she said.

Lucas released his hold just slightly and she moved her hand "I better go" she walked around him but his hand grabbed hers and he pulled her back, before she even knew what was happening his lips were on hers and he was kissing her.

She kissed him back, their arms wrapped around each other and standing outside his house with the stars above them Brooke forgot why she wasn't ready or why this might not work for in that moment it just felt so right to be back here in his arms and kissing him.

Finally when the need for air came they pulled away from each other, their lips reluctant to part _wow _screamed in their thoughts, Brooke just stared at Lucas.

He moved his hands to rest back on her hips "Brooke, will you have dinner with me?"

"I don't know Luke, this is all sort of unexpected" she joked, he smiled and pulled her a little closer again "tomorrow night, just the two of us?" he asked and she nodded.

There was nothing else to say, Brooke leaned her head against his chest and wrapped her arms back around him, they just stood there holding each other thinking that maybe this time their fears and insecurities would not get the best of them, if they just continued to hold each other and feel what they were feeling tonight then maybe this time nothing could touch them.


	27. A Rose By Any Other Name

**Disclaimer: please dont make me write it, fair enough, i dont own it, gawd the pain**

**thanx again for all the reviews, they always make me smile and get an urge to go write some more. glad that you are happy the wait is finally over, i know its about time we got some brucas action.**

Haley watched Brooke trace her hand along the mantel and sigh, Haley shook her head "Brooke wants wrong with this one?" she asked.

Turning around Brooke gave Haley an apologetic smile and shrug, she looked around the empty room and then walked back towards Haley as she spoke "it's too white". Haley rolled her eyes and crossed her arms then she glared at her friend "too white? Just like the last house was too small or the one before that too bright, what about the house where the lawn was too green or the one with the funny looking roof. Fifteen houses Brooke and you have found something wrong with every single one of them"

Brooke shrugged again "I'm picky"

"No you are impossible" she sighed and then looked at her friend "as much as I love having you stay with us and you are welcome for as long as possible you can't actually live with us forever, sooner or later you will actually have to buy a house and give Kay a real home, one where she doesn't share a room with a seven year old boy"

"I know, it's just none of these ones feel right, they don't feel like home"

"There has to be one house that you liked"

Brooke looked away as she answered "there is this one house, it's on Harper Drive-"

"The Jacoby place, around the corner from us? Brooke that house is gorgeous, why didn't you say anything?" Haley cut in for she knew the exact house Brooke was talking about.

Brooke shook her head "one problem, it's out of my price range"

"Oh, well I'm sure we'll find something else you like" Haley said sympathetically and slung an arm over Brooke's shoulder, the girls leaned their heads against each other as Brooke mumbled "I just want somewhere that feels like home".

Lucas sat with Kay by the river court, he watched as she kicked the soccer ball between her two feet, today she seemed distracted and Lucas had no idea why, she had been very quiet today "Smiley is everything okay?" he asked.

Looking up Kay gave a slight smile that didn't show her dimples "I'm okay" she said quietly, Lucas looked at her for a moment and she just stared right back at him "you don't seem yourself today. I know we haven't really known each other for that long but I want you to know that you can talk to me about anything" he wouldn't say it but Lucas wanted the bond with Kay that Brooke had with their daughter, he knew how those two were and if he could have even half of that he would be happy

Kay pursed her lips and seemed to think about it, she caged the ball between her feet and sent her father an intense look that begged honesty "will you tell me the truth even if maybe it's not what I want to hear?" she asked. Lucas nodded "I'll try to, there may be some things I can't say but I will always tell you why I can't tell you something, is that good enough?" and it was her turn to nod

She sighed and then rushed out sadly "are you and Mom fighting again?"

Lucas laughed "no we are not fighting" and he smiled remembering the night before "we are definitely not fighting"

"Then why were you weird yesterday? After the pool Mom wouldn't even look at you and I know she pretended she was fine but I know her and I know that she was _not _fine" it was almost an accusation, Lucas wrapped an arm around Kay and leaned in so their faces were closer "Kay things with your Mom and I are complicated, there is a lot between us and most of all we are finding that even though we haven't seen each other for eight years we still care for each other, but we also hurt each other so sometimes the caring gets confusing"

"And that's it, there's nothing you're not telling me because you think I can't handle it?"

Lucas shook his head and squeezed her "nothing… actually there is something"

She groaned "I knew it, what did you do?"

"I asked your Mom out"

Kay said nothing, her mouth dropped open and she looked between Lucas and the court, back and forth her eyes went before she finally closed her mouth and kept her eyes on her father "what!" she screamed breaking the silence.

He smiled "I asked her out on a date"

"And she said yes?" Kay screamed, the ball between her feet dropped and rolled away and she didn't even notice.

Lucas couldn't help but laugh because he was happy, he still couldn't quite believe what was happening "she said yes, we're going out tonight"

Kay jumped off the bench and stood in front of Lucas, now a grin was on her face "on a date, a real date, like two people liking each other date?" her eyes were bulging.

"Yes"

"YES!" Kay screamed and jumped up and down, her fist punched the air, then she caught sight of Lucas and her body calmed down, she relaxed the expression on her face "that's cool I guess" she said dryly.

"I guess you're happy about this" Lucas said, he had been worried how Kay would react and it was a relief to know she seemed happy – a little too happy – that her parents were dating.

"Happy? Are you kidding me, this is great, seriously Dad, now you can tell her how you did love her more and you can both be happy"

"We're taking it slow" Lucas replied more controlled now, his mind flashing back to Brooke's words last night.

Kay kinked her eyebrow "slow? How much slower can you get? _Eight years Dad! _Slow, huh, yeah, I'm giving you two weeks"

"For what?"

"To realise you can't live without each other"

Lucas looked down at his feet. He didn't need two weeks, he already knew it.

"Come on Smiley, why don't you show me how to kick that ball of yours" he said changing the subject and standing up. Kay placed her hand on her hip "nice change of subject but I hope you know that Mom'll just tell me everything anyway-" she lifted her finger up at him "- but I won't say no to a game" and with a smile and a last knowing look she went off to get her ball that had rolled away.

When Lucas dropped Kay off at Nathan and Haley's he didn't walk her inside, he hugged his daughter to his chest "I'll see you later"

"Aren't you coming in?"

"No, I have this hot date tonight I have to get ready for"

Kay grinned "good answer, I love you Dad, see you tonight"

"Love you too" he let go of her and Kay started to run towards the door, she stopped a few metres away and turned back to him still grinning "and Dad-" she called out, Lucas turned back around to look at her "-wear something blue, she'll like that" and she ran back to the door. Lucas shook his head and laughed.

As soon as the door shut behind her Kay raised her voice "Brooke Penelope Davis!" she yelled out.

Brooke and Haley looked at each other in the kitchen "O-oh, I think I'm in trouble" and Haley sent her a worried look "she doesn't sound happy". Kay appeared in the door way and her face broke into a large grin showing off her deep dimples, she looked more like Brooke in that moment than ever before, then her feet were racing towards her mother and she flung herself into Brooke's arms, Brooke hesitated a moment before hugging Kay back. Placing her hands on Brooke's shoulders Kay leaned back and sent her mother a glare "I can't believe you didn't tell me! Me! Your only daughter is the last to know, Mom, this is great, this is so super great, we have to talk clothes and hair and everything"

"Kay, slow down, what are you talking about?"

She lifted her eyebrow and sent her mother a don't-you-dare-try-to-hide look "I don't know maybe a date with someone's dad that you never told me about"

"Oh that huh, yeah does sound familiar now you mention it"

Kay looked Brooke in the eye for a long moment and then placed her hands on either side of her mothers face, she calmed down "Mom, really I am happy about this"

Relief went across Brooke's face and she smiled at her daughter "I'm glad but I don't want you to get too happy, okay, things between your Dad and I are complicated and we are taking this slow-"

Haley choked on her tea and Brooke sent a glare her way before looking back to Kay "we're taking it slow" she repeated.

Kay nodded "I know, Dad told me and I'm cool with that. Now I'm going to go talk to Jamie about it so you can talk to Aunt Haley about it with out me standing here" and with a last grin she jumped out of her mothers lap and left the room.

Brooke span back around to Haley "she took that well, a little too well"

"At least you don't have to worry about her not wanting it to happen like you were before, she doesn't seem to mind you and Lucas spending time together anymore"

"I know and that worries me, what if it doesn't work out?"

"There's no need to worry yet, you haven't even gone on your first date… and this slow thing, really Brooke, you know as well as I do that it will not last"

Brooke's mouth fell open at the insult "please Tutor-Mom I am twenty five years old now, I think I can control myself"

"Right, sure. This is you and Lucas we're talking about, all I'm saying is I won't be waiting up tonight"

Brooke picked up a bunch of grapes from the fruit ball and threw it at Haley "what? You know its true" Haley shot back and Brooke just smiled and shook her head "control, I have control now and nothing is going to happen tonight" Brooke said.

Haley raised an eyebrow "nothing?" her voice reeked of doubt.

"Ok, maybe not nothing but not _that_" and she threw another grape at Haley.

Jamie and Kay were peeking through the window when Lucas drove up "he's here" Jamie stated the obvious and Kay shushed him, they both ducked when the door bell rang. Kay looked at her cousin "do we get it?" she asked, Jamie shrugged "he's your dad" and Kay nodded before standing up and running to the front door, she swung it open "hi Dad".

Lucas moved the flowers in his arms and kneeled down to give his daughter a hug "hi there Smiley" he said and stood back up, he was nervous and Kay could tell, she moved so he could come in and they stood both shifting from foot to foot in the entry way.

"Good choice of shirt" Kay said with approval at the light blue suit shirt Lucas was wearing, slightly unbuttoned it showed at hint of his chest and Kay was proud of how handsome her father looked.

Lucas was about to say thanks when Brooke appeared at the top of the stairs, instead of speaking to his daughter he found himself whispering "wow" as his eyes locked onto Brooke. Kay followed her fathers look and smiled at her mother who was wearing a tight fitting deep purple dress, it ended inches above her knees and left her shoulders completely bare, her dark hair was done up in a style Kay couldn't describe with small tendrils framing her face.

With a secret smile Brooke slowly made her way down the stairs, her hand running down the railing, as she stepped onto the first floor Lucas was there to meet her, he took her hand and looked her up and down again "you never seize to take my breathe away" he whispered.

Their daughter seemed to disappear to Brooke and Lucas who were completely focused on each other, Brooke blushed and looked down before raking her eyes up his body, her smile was dazzling as their eyes met "thank you".

Lucas rubbed the wrist of the hand he held "am I allowed to kiss you now?"

"You may"

And as soon as she gave her blessing Lucas bent down to give her a light kiss to the side of her mouth.

When they parted Lucas passed her the roses "these are for you" he murmured and Brooke took them, her eyes on Lucas not the flowers she whispered a thank you.

They continued to just stand there looking at each other, neither one knowing what to say they just smiled. Kay rolled her eyes "don't you have reservations?"

Lucas blinked "right, that is right, we uh better go" he stuttered.

Brooke let go of Lucas and walked over to their daughter, she bent down gave Kay a hug and kiss "be good tonight"

Kay nodded and then turned to give Lucas a hard stare "you have her home by ten"

"Twelve" Lucas challenged.

"Eleven" Brooke said to them both, she sent them both a look before, her eyes looked Lucas up and down again "I like the shirt, it brings out your eyes" and she disappeared with the roses.

Lucas looked at Kay "so…"

Kay smiled "told you she would like blue"

"Good advice, so do you have any more words of wisdom?"

Kinking her eyebrow Kay said half serious "don't hurt her" and the relaxed vibe suddenly died. Lucas shifted his feet again and avoided Kay's eyes. She leaned against the wall "I didn't mean that the way it sounded, I just mean show her a good time, make her happy… I just, I'm sorry Dad, I know you won't hurt her, I trust you" and Kay sent leading eyes to Lucas, he looked down at her and nodded happy that one of the Davis girls trusted him.

Brooke reappeared without the roses and went back to Lucas' side "ready?"

"When you are"

He took her arm and they walked towards the door "bye" Brooke gave Kay a little wave and with a goofy grin she followed Lucas outside.

Kay remained standing there for a moment before she ran back to Jamie's side at the window "are they gone yet?" she asked, her cousin shook his head "no, you got ages" he replied and Kay looked out the window, she watched her parents arm in arm walk towards the car, Lucas opened the door for Brooke and helped her up before jogging around to his own side. Kay saw them turn to each other and words exchanged before they laughed and drove off.

"Do you believe in happily ever after?" Kay asked Jamie as she turned away from the window and sat beside him, Jamie shrugged "I believe that everything ends the way it is meant to".

**coming soon: brucas' first date**


	28. Pretty Girl

**disclaimer: own nothing. **

**so the date has arrived...**

It started off perfectly, they both felt like nervous teenagers as Lucas took Brooke to one of Tree Hill's fanciest restaurant, their table was a secluded booth with a beautiful view of the pier. It was the sort of date they never had together in high school, it felt easy and Brooke was thankful it wasn't awkward. They had always been two very different people with barely anything in common yet they could talk for hours about anything and everything, no matter what he was talking about Brooke could just listen to his voice and never get bored, and Lucas would smile as she talked, looking at her lips and her eyes, and even though sometimes it seemed he was too busy looking at her to really be listening she knew that he heard every word she said.

They laughed and they smiled and they remembered the good times from their past, they talked about Kay endlessly, Naley and all their other friends and family, they talked about work and Tree Hill, a movie they both had seen, sports, anything that came to mind and when they found themselves with nothing to say and just silence it wasn't uncomfortable, it was a gentle silence full of emotions not words.

The dinner itself was wonderful, the service amazing, time seemed to fly and the next thing they knew it was ten thirty, Lucas saw Brooke look down at her watch "pumpkin time?" he asked and she gave a regretful smile. He paid the bill and then walked around the table to take her hand, together they walked out, their hips bumping they were walking that close.

Though instead of going to the car they found themselves walking along the pier, somewhere along the way Brooke took off her heels and walked barefooted, one arm looped with Lucas' while the other dangled by her side carrying her heels. Lucas was holding Brooke as if she would disappear at any moment, he held her as if he was holding his entire world.

It was perfect.

So easy and wonderful that when the fight started they both weren't really aware of it, then it flared possibly taking them both by shock.

Lucas couldn't help but wonder how it started, they had been talking about the past and somehow their break up got pulled into it, both felt old emotions come back.

"You still don't get it" Brooke said sadly, her husky voice carrying to him, she pulled her arm away and swung the other around to hit him with one of her heels "god Luke, even after eight years you still are so blind"

She started to storm off, Lucas jogged after her "Brooke, how is this back on me? I had no control over what Peyton told you, I was in love with you and wanted you to be my future, you broke up with me" he yelled the last part.

Brooke turned around and glared at him "and you let me walk away" she shook her head and started running.

He waited a second before running after her, they were in the car park when Lucas caught up, he grabbed her arm and span her around "stop walking away from me" he yelled.

"Stop making me"

"I love you Brooke"

Her eyes widened, her mouth gaped and then Brooke closed it and tightened her jaw, she could not believe he said those words, couldn't believe the first time she heard them in eight years and it was during a fight.

"Brooke, I love you and I don't know how to get you to believe me, I love you now and I loved you back then"

"Don't say those words Luke if you don't mean them, I have heard them before, okay, and they meant nothing back then-"

"They meant everything" he cut in using both his hands to keep hold of her "you were the first girl I ever said them too, you were the first girl I ever fell in love with and I can look back on my life and say that what I feel with you can't be compared to the love I've felt for others. I can't lie and say there have not been other women, women I loved, women I considered forever with but none of them were you, none of them could make me feel this way. I do mean it, I love you now and I loved you in high school and I know I should have fought harder but you kept pushing me away, you kept a part of yourself away from me and at the first sign of trouble it was you who ran not me, why can't you just trust me when I say it is you I love"

She shook her head, she didn't know why, maybe in denial or disbelieve, maybe because she didn't want this "I wasn't going to fight for you only to loose you again, I wasn't going to give you a second chance to break my heart"

"So you broke mine instead, out of some misguided believe that I would leave you the moment I realised Peyton still had feelings for me" he was getting angry, he was so… heart broken… that the girl he loved could not trust him and would just let their love go as if it meant nothing.

Brooke huffed "and where was the first place you went after I broke up with you? Who was the person you turned to when I stopped putting up with your crap? Don't tell me I had no reason to feel or think the way I did, because as much as you can say it was me you loved and Peyton was nothing your actions spoke differently, you chose Peyton when you went to her after our break up and you chose Peyton when you dated her after I left"

"I didn't choose anything!" he yelled.

Brooke pushed him away and stepped back, they were staring daggers at each other, he lifted his hands in the air as he spoke "I didn't choose for Peyton to say what she said or feel what she felt, I didn't choose for you to come to my house and break up with me with some lie about not missing me, or the fact you kicked me out of your life, I didn't choose for Peyton to be the only one I could turn to because you wouldn't talk to me, Haley and Nathan had their own problems, so I went a friend, I didn't know that by turning to Peyton I was sentencing us to death. And hell Brooke I didn't choose for you to leave town with my baby, a damn letter Brooke, that is what you left me with, a letter with more lies so I wouldn't chase you. What about my heart? You were so scared about getting hurt you didn't care what it did to me to be left with no answers" he looked like he was about to cry though no tears fell, he blinked "tell me, with all you did to protect your heart did it work, did it stop it from breaking when I was no longer there?"

They stood a metre away from each other though they mise well have been on opposite sides of the world, they stood with the past and pain between them, their eyes locked together.

Finally after long, slow seconds Brooke answered "I want to go home" she said avoiding his question.

Lucas nodded and in silence they walked to his car and began the drive to Nathan and Haley's, Brooke sat as far away from him as possible "this was a mistake, we can't even last one night without fighting and hurting each other" she said as they parked at their friends house.

He turned to look at her "no Brooke this was not a mistake" he spoke clearly, his eyes hard. She shook her head and opened the door to get out. Before she shut the door Lucas was already out of the car and by her side "it wasn't a mistake Brooke, it was us, it was just us, we are not perfect, so we fought but what about the hours before that, does that not matter because of one fight?"

"I don't want to fight with you, I am sick of it; I just want it to be over. We tried Luke and it didn't work"

"Well too bad because I'm not giving up because of one fight, real people fight that doesn't mean we don't love each other, better we fight and talk about what is bothering us than pretending nothing is wrong because nothing is perfect Brooke but I would rather be fighting with you than making love with anybody else"

She couldn't help but smile at his words and he smiled too "is that a smile I see. You know it, just like I do, it's meant to be the two of us, it doesn't matter what we are doing as long as we are doing it together" he said and stepped closer to her, she stepped back and hit the car behind them, Lucas put an arm to each side of her.

Brooke's small smile disappeared and as she looked into his intense blue eyes that seemed to search into her soul she found the words "my heart didn't stop breaking, nothing I did could stop it"

"Let me put it back together, if you give me your heart I promise you I will never let it break again, I would rather die than loose you again because loosing you breaks my heart because you've had it all along"

His hands cupped her face as Lucas finished with a simple "I love you Pretty Girl"

Brooke smiled through her tears "I love you too"

The words soaked through Lucas, they seemed to tilt his world back into place, he smiled and rubbed her tears away, he had Brooke back, he knew it, he finally had Brooke back, his heart filled with love and carefully he lowered his head and tasted her lips. They tasted of tears and chocolate, but most of all they tasted like Brooke, he deepened the kiss and she opened her mouth, a sob breaking free as she gave herself to him.

"They're kissing" Kay whispered to Jamie as they watched from the window, she tilted her head and studied her parents who had been kissing for longer than Kay could count, she'd never seen anyone kiss like that "I think they are kissing" she adds on, confused because to her it seemed like somehow they were doing more than kissing, in fact she wasn't sure if she should be watching this.

Nathan did a double take as he saw Jamie and Kay spying through a window "aren't you two suppose to be in bed?" he asked, the kids jumped and turned guilty faces in his direction "Jamie, bed now" he demanded and Jamie immediately got up and left. Nathan walked over to his niece "hows it going?" he asked.

Kay smiled "they are kissing, they have been kissing for a _long _time" she drawled, Nathan moved the curtain to check it out and then instantly pulled Kay away from the window, his hands covering her eyes, he stepped back "whoa Kay I don't think your parents would want you to see this" and she lifted her own little hands to move Nathan's but they wouldn't budge "Uncle Nate!" she complained. Nathan laughed and lifted her up over his shoulder before carrying her back upstairs "something's you just aren't allowed to know" he told her.

Their bodies pressed together against the car, Lucas couldn't get close enough to her, as her legs wrapped around his waist his hand grabbed her thigh and then made its way up, almost roughly he tugged the hem of her dress up. Brooke wriggled her hips closer to him until she found the spot where their bodies just fit together as if they were designed specifically for the other, her nails raked through his shirt as his mouth trailed down her throat to the exposed mounds of her breast. It was going too fast but she didn't seem to care, as his hands somehow found the zip of her dress Brooke flung one of her arms back onto the car, the pain as it collided with the hard surface didn't even process, her hand went straight to searching, finally she found the handle and pulled it open.

Lucas held her gaping dress in place as he carried her to the open door, he sat her down on the seat and her body collapsed to lie along its length, their breathing was rough and shallow as they stared at each other with eyes full of desire. Brooke untangled her legs from around his waist and wiggled back into the car, then she sat up and grabbed him by the collar meeting his mouth in another kiss before dragging him onto the backseat with her.

As his body was pulled in Lucas lifted an arm behind him and closed the door.

Thoughts raced through both their minds, as he pulled her dress down her legs and dropped it onto the floor Lucas couldn't help but think how beautiful Brooke now was as a woman, as she fumbled over his belt buckle Brooke was thinking about how long it had been and how much she simply missed him, as he ran his hands back up her body and through her hair before dipping her head back and kissing her neck Lucas was thinking about how maybe they were rushing this but how simply _right _it felt, when Brooke first saw Lucas naked for the first time in eight years her breath hitched, she was thinking about the fact he did want her and no one else, that he did love her and she no longer wanted to question that. The moment their damp bare bodies connected length to length their eyes met, a message was passed, a message of love and longing, of dreams finally reached. Lucas lowered his body, she lifted her head and their lips met in a slow kiss, and by the time he sunk into her joining their bodies until it was impossible to know where one began and the other ended neither one of them could think at all.

****

**yeah, with the whole going slow thing, sorry just doesnt work for me, this is brucas and i agree 100 with kay, eight years was slow enough!!**! and because of this big important step in the brucas relationship because god knows how long it'll be before brucas have sex in the show i am dedicating this chapter to the girls (and guys) at the brucas spot on fanpop, because people who are meant to be together always find their way in the end and we have to believe in the possibilty even when life has given us every reason not to believe. you guys help me keep my faith, and we are not waving a white flag, we either sink with the brucas ship or smile as we watch it sail into the sunset for happily ever after. DO NOT SETTLE!!

**so... wat ya think?**

**come on, i am slightly offended here, a hint of the brucas date, they are finally getting their act together and i get only four reviews!! all i'm going to say is your lucky im so impatient i had to post this before i went crazy with it sitting there, i had it written but was waiting to see the response from the last chapter, are you all loosing interest now they are together??please don't forget to review this chapter after all i need to know what you thought of the brucas date, only their first one, there will be more coming. and im going to be mean, the next chapter is half written and in my mood it could be up by the end of the weekend (my weekend seeing we all have different time) but being mean and still thinking 'only 4 reviews' im making myself a promise, no update until i get at least 12 reviews!! and i know im really impatient but im putting my foot down, if i can watch season 4 without killing myself over the leyton and still keep the brucas faith then by god i can not post as much as it will torture me. luv mickei, and extra love to flipfopgal, othfan326, brookescott3 and teamsophia who reviewed the last chapter.**


	29. Boyfriend

**Diclaimer: i solemnly swear i am up to no good... sorry wrong thing... i solemnly swear i do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters, but if i did Brooke and Lucas would be doing some back seat time in the show.**

**hey, lol, i should threaten you all more often. thankyou all for the reviews, good to know what you think so thank you's to bwaybaby23, teamxxbrucasxx, NYJOEY, toddntan, rossandrachrock, flipflopgal, weasleyisking, teamsophia, ga-4-ever, skybluesw, courtzz, HRr4life, othfan326, Jill, frenchothfan, ambrocoo, chicaespanola and broodyprettygirl for reviewing. i hope threats wont be needed this time : ) u all rock, and im dedicating this chapter to you. but dont forget to keep reviewing. luv mickei**

Brooke lay content and satisfied half on Lucas and half by his side her head rested against his shoulder, his arms were wrapped around her keeping her close and Brooke held one of his hands between her own, aimlessly playing with his fingers. Lucas just as aimlessly was twisting a lock of her dark hair that just reached where his hand rested above her breast. Suddenly Brooke started giggling, Lucas kissed the top of her head "not the reaction I expected" he said as she continued to laugh, she rolled her head back to look at him and he looked into her deep brown eyes which were bright with humour.

"Sorry, I just pictured doing the walk of shame. I know as soon as Haley sees me she'll know exactly what happened and I'll get a told you so" Brooke smiled again as Lucas gave his own laugh, she nudged him with her elbow "it's not funny Luke, okay it is. First date and I'm already naked in your back seat"

"Just wait, isn't that an improvement because the old Brooke didn't even wait for a date"

"So not the point. Nobody believed we'd be able to go slow and we fall straight into the trap"

He wrapped his arms more around her and squeezed her closer, subconsciously sniffing her hair before he whispered "I kind of like it"

"What the fact I'm easy?" she sounded slightly offended.

Lucas shook his head "no, the fact that I am actually able to hold you like this. It doesn't feel like we're going too fast it feels like we should have been doing this a long time ago"

Averting her eyes Brooke looked down at the hand she was holding and she smiled, it did feel good being there with him, it felt like she had never left his arms "I'm glad we're doing this you know, I'm glad I finally gave in even if I will never live this down" and they fell into a comfortable silence again just enjoying being next to each other.

Fifteen minutes later Lucas walked a dishevelled Brooke to the door, her hair was down and damp, her dress was wrinkled almost beyond repair and her cheeks glowed, at the door Lucas pulled her back into his arms and kissed her again "do I have to let you go?" he asked as their kiss ended.

Brooke grabbed him by the neck "don't worry I don't plan to let you go anytime soon Boyfriend" and she winked before pulling him back down for another kiss. He backed her against the door, when the kiss settled down he leaned his forehead against Brooke's and whispered "it's good to hear you say that again"

"Would it be too déjà vu-ish if I said it's good to say it?"

His answer was to kiss her again.

They pulled away and Brooke put a hand to his shoulder "we have got to stop doing that, we're suppose to be going slow" she stretched the last word out and turned her head to the side when Lucas laughed and went to kiss her again.

"I think we went pass slow about an hour ago"

She rolled her eyes at his words knowing he was right "probably but still Luke I meant what I said, we have to be careful this time, we have so much more to consider and I sort of like starting again… this dating thing, taking it slow and getting to know each other"

"And what just happened where does that figure into the plan?"

"Put it under getting to know each other again" she raised her eyebrow as she said it and gave him a devious smile. Lucas leaned forward and looked her in the eyes distracted by her he didn't even notice she was getting out her keys and unlocking the door, all the while looking at him.

"Well then I must say I really enjoyed getting to know you"

"Likewise"

The door opened behind them and Lucas stumbled a bit as Brooke stepped away from him "I had a great time tonight, we should do it again"

Lucas stood up straight "trust me, we will. What are you doing this time next week?"

"Probably making out with my new boyfriend"

"Perfect" and he leaned over to give Brooke a quick his on the lips "I'm going to miss you" he added on as he pulled away again, the last Lucas wanted to do was walk away but he managed to turn around and walk back to his car with out dragging her back in his arms and taking her home with him.

Brooke shut the door behind her and then leaned her back against it, closed her eyes and sighed with a smile. When her eyes opened she gave an embarrassed nervous chuckle "hi"

Standing by the landing of the stairs Nathan stood with his arms crossed "I could have sworn Lucas drove up an hour ago" he said trying to hold in the laughter.

"Please tell me Haley is fast asleep" Brooke begged.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me, Haley was asleep hours ago and the kids nodded off as soon as I put them back to bed"

"Was Kay alright?"

Nathan smirked "she was fine, a little hyper. But you are so lucky I caught her spying through the living room window before your little goodnight kiss became what I think it became"

Brooke processed the words and covered her mouth, she gulped before sending Nathan a grateful look "thank you, you just saved me a fortune in therapy bills" and Brooke walked over to Nathan giving him a hug, together they walked up the stairs.

"How was your night?"

Brooke gave a little smile and looked away "eventful".

Lucas woke to pounding on his door; he groaned not wanting to wake from his dream of living last night all over again. When the knocking continued he threw his pillow across the room and begrudgingly got up, grabbing a near by shirt he pulled it over his head and went to answer the door.

Three smiling faces were looking at him "do you know the time?" he asked opening the door wider to allow them to come in.

Nathan and Jamie entered the house followed by Jake who patted Lucas as he walked by him "late night?"

"It's ten o'clock Luke, you're usually up and about by now" Nathan stated.

Lucas walked pass them and started leading them to his kitchen "didn't want to wake up" he answered distracted and turned on the pot of coffee, rubbing his eyes he turned back to the guys "so what brings you to my door?"

Jake huffed "your first date with Brooke in eight years… what do you think?"

"How was your night with Davis? Nothing illegal I hope" Nathan added.

Lucas shook his head and laughed "not in this state".

Over at Naley's Brooke dragged herself out of bed and still in her pyjamas made her way down stairs and to the kitchen, she was starving, at the door she paused and looked around as all eyes turned to her.

"Morning sunshine" Peyton greeted.

Brooke stuck out her tongue and took the coffee Haley handed to her.

Kay and Jenny were sitting at the table and Brooke went over to join them, she kissed the top of her daughters head and took the seat next to her. Peyton and Haley followed her "tell us everything" Haley demanded as she slid into the seat across from Brooke.

Placing her mug in front of her Brooke gave a half shrug and a dreamy smile as she answered "he got me roses and then we went to Evangeline's for dinner"

"The food is to die for there, Jake and I went there for his birthday last year" Peyton said.

Brooke nodded "it was delicious almost as delicious as Lucas"

Haley and Peyton shared a look.

"It was good" Lucas said with a nod holding the cup of warm coffee between his hands, Nathan smiled knowingly "yeah, I bet. So how did the 'going slow' thing go?"

Lucas turned his body slightly "we're taking it as it comes".

"You had a fight!" Haley yelled and lowered her voice when Brooke glared at her, Kay and Jenny had left when they realised talking about a date wasn't as fun as they thought it would be, Kay had been grinning as she listened to how happy her mother had been and the last thing Brooke wanted was Kay knowing there had been a fight.

"You had a fight?" Haley repeated in a whisper, Brooke shrugged "it came out of nowhere, one minute we're walking along the pier arms linked and then one thing led to another then another and suddenly we're talking about the past and we're yelling at each other" Brooke answered.

Peyton leaned forward over the table "so why are you smiling this morning… oh my god Brooke! You had sex didn't you, you had passionate spur of the moment make up sex?"

Haley eyes widened and her finger snapped up to point at Brooke as she saw the truth in her friends blush, Haley's dropped her finger and threw her head back laughing.

Brooke bit her lip "I didn't plan it… stop looking at me like that!"

"Was it good?" Peyton asked "the first time in eight years, I bet it was good"

"Oh it was good, slightly awkward, I'm too old to be doing that in a car any more no matter how good Lucas is" Brooke automatically answered.

Kay and Jenny came running into the kitchen "good doing what in the car Mom?" she asked earnestly.

The women all looked at each other and Haley and Peyton tried not to laugh as the girls joined them once again and Brooke struggled to find an answer, she smacked her lips together before turning to Kay "well… um… just a game we… um…played last night"

"A car game?" Kay asked.

"Ah-yes" Brooke answered and sent her friends a silent plea for help, Peyton shook her head and Haley just turned away so the girls wouldn't see her laugh.

"And Dad was good at it?" Kay asked causing Haley to quickly stand and walk to the other side of the room. Kay followed her aunt's move but then turned back to her mom more interested in her parents than her aunt's funny behaviour "I'm sure you were good too Mom" and this time Peyton had to cover her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

Peyton managed a silent chuckle before removing her hand "don't worry Kay, from what I remember your Mom is very good at that game" and Kay smiled. Brooke glared at Peyton and then turned a slightly forced smile to her daughter "sweetie, lets not talk about this anymore, were you good for Aunt Haley last night?"

"But Mom, who won?" Kay asked not ready to change the subject.

Peyton wiggled her brows "yeah, Brooke, did you _win_?"

Even though she was mortified at what her daughter had overheard Brooke managed to see the humour in it and grinned at Peyton "oh I definitely won…twice" and she lifted her mug up for a sip to hide her smirk.

Haley choked on the other side of the room and with a quiet "excuse me" left the kitchen.

Jenny frowned "what's with Aunt Haley?"

Peyton nudged her daughter "nothing kiddo, she just has to go check Chester"

"Oh – Kay do you wanna go outside?"

Kay nodded and then gave her Mom a kiss on the cheek before running out of the room to follow Jenny.

"Twice?" Peyton asked once the girls were gone again.

Brooke nodded and then shook her head as she said "this conversation is over".

"Nothing happened" Lucas said for the hundredth time, Jake and Nathan looked at each other and shook their heads, Nathan turned back to his brother and kinked his brow, Lucas rolled his eyes "something happened" he finally caved.

The guys waited or Lucas to say more, Lucas smiled and replied lightly "I got a second date"

"Dude, stating the obvious"

"So it really went well between you and Brooke, ok, I expected one of you to kill the other"

"Nathan, shut up and Jake it did go well, I'm happier now than I can remember ever being"

"He's in love" Jake said and Lucas nodded "you bet I am"

"I remember a time when you looked this happy Luke, it was last time you were dating Brooke" Nathan replied and the brothers looked at each other.

"Uncle Lucas are you going to marry Aunt Brooke?" Jamie asked cutting into the conversation, Lucas ruffled his nephew's hair "you know what, between us guys that is exactly what I plan to do".

Shaking his head Nathan scoffed "slow?" he whispered.

"We're still taking it slow" Brooke said to Haley and the other women laughed again, Haley leaned across the kitchen counter and placed a hand on Brooke's arm "honey, hate to break it to you but ending up in the back seat after your first date isn't taking it slow"

"Slow for Brooke" Peyton added as she rocked Becca in her arms across the room from where Brooke and Haley now stood.

Brooke rolled her eyes "okay, seriously this is over, I've told you guys everything, now can we move onto the next piece of gossip?"

"Interrogation over, you are not getting anything else out of me" Lucas said lifting his hands up in surrender.

"Fine well hurry up and get dressed so we can go meet our girls back home" Nathan said and Lucas gave them one last smile before leaving the room, as soon as he was out of sight Nathan pulled out his wallet and slapped a twenty into Jake's palm "damn" he grunted.

Jake put the money into his pocket "told you, Lucas isn't one to kiss and tell".

When the guys arrived at Naley's all the girls were by the pool, Jenny and Kay were swimming, Haley was playing with Caitlyn on the steps, Peyton was leaning back in her chair fast asleep as Brooke held Becca on one of the other deck chairs.

Walking over to Brooke Jake took his daughter and went to sit down as Lucas came up from behind Brooke and placed a kiss on her shoulder "morning Pretty Girl"

"Morning Boyfriend" she replied and turned her head to kiss him on the lips, the others all clapped except Peyton who continued to sleep through the commotion.

Lucas looked over at the blonde and Brooke saw, she touched his arm "forget it Luke, she's my friend and Jake's wife so can you just let it go for our sakes" and unable to resist a request from Brooke he lifted her up slightly and sat down on the chair before moving her onto his lap "anything for you, just don't expect me to sit next to her"

"No of course not, you're not sitting next to anyone but me buddy" and she wiggled back until she was more comfortable lying on top of him, he wrapped his arms around her and smiled "sounds good".

Half an hour later Peyton woke up and instantly smiled when the first thing she saw was her husband "hey you" she whispered, Jake leaned over to kiss her on the cheek "good sleep?" he asked rubbing her cheek, Peyton nodded and yawned.

Then Peyton sat up and looked around to the others, Brooke and Lucas were sprawled together on one deck chair and Nathan was sitting up in another with Haley between his legs, Jamie, Jenny and Kay were playing in the pool and Caitlyn was toddling around with a dolls pram, frowning Peyton suddenly bolted up "where's Becca?" she asked frantically turning to Jake, he gave her an indulgent smile "relax, she's fast asleep inside" and he motioned the baby monitor between them. Peyton sighed in relief and then stood, she sat on the edge of Jake's seat and he quickly moved over so she could join him.

When Peyton looked over at her other friends Brooke and Lucas were kissing, rolling her eyes Peyton picked up one of Caitlyn's toys and threw it at the couple "get a room" she called to them but they continued to kiss.

Haley leaned back against Nathan and chuckled "or a backseat".

Nathan swore and got out his wallet again, Jake stretched over and took another twenty dollar bill "Brooke _is_ one to kiss and tell".

"I thought she would be too ashamed to" Nathan murmured.

Peyton laughed "Brooke has no shame"

"Besides girls like to talk" Jake said and Haley nodded "true".

Brooke patted Lucas chest and pushed him away, she tilted her head to face the others "just wait, did I just hear correctly, did you guys have a bet on me and Lucas?"

"Nathan!" Lucas yelled.

Brooke started to laugh "you guys are so lame"

"Hey I just won forty bucks" Jake said.

Peyton hit his chest and Jake grinned "what, you can't talk, we got the idea from you girls" and Peyton hit his chest again.

Pushing Lucas off of her Brooke sat up and glared at her friends "Tutor Mom, P Jaglieski!" she sounded outraged and then she frowned "how much did you win?" she asked curious and leaned back onto Lucas' chest.

Haley shook her head "nothing, we're even. I knew you wouldn't be able to take it slow"

"Back seat, B Davis, too predictable" Peyton said shaking her head. Brooke laughed "fair enough"

"Now we just have to wait to see the tiebreaker" Haley mumbled sharing a look with Peyton.

Lucas raised his head "tiebreaker?" he asked not sure if he wanted to know anymore, it was bad enough his brother and best friend were having bets about his sex life.

Haley went to speak and Nathan quickly covered her mouth "no, baby, we can't tell, it may effect the results" and Haley nodded "you're right, we have to win this one"

"Yeah I want my money back" Nathan said looking in Jake's direction. Peyton and Jake laughed, Haley gave Nathan a peck on the cheek and the couple relaxed back onto their seat, the kids continued to play and Lucas' hand gently stroked up and down Brooke's arm without him even realising he was doing it.

Brooke looked around at the scene and smiled again, she couldn't believe that she was sitting at Naley's in Lucas' arms, Peyton and Jake cuddling and sending each other secret looks, Nathan and Haley still as happy and cute as the day they got married, everyone joking around as all their kids played around them. Brooke couldn't believe her life could be so right, she had thought she was happy before but now with the right to call Lucas boyfriend and Kay having a big family outside of just the two of them, surrounded by friends she had missed so much, Brooke realised that _this _was her truly happy, _this _was the way it was meant to be and she would never walk away from Lucas again.

"I love you" she whispered.

Lucas looked down into her eyes and smiled "I love you too" he stroked a lock of her hair behind her ear and then touched Brooke's cheek "Pretty Girl".

**coming to chapters soon : Brucas' second date... Kay starts school... the epilogue.**


	30. Moving Forward

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything, i told mark the cheque's in the mail and he wouldn't believe me, i don't know why, i have such an honest face.**

**yes, you guys read right, the epilogue is coming up soon, im guessing about three more chapters maybe four and then the epilogue, and im doing better than a future epilogue, i plan to continue the lives of Kay and her parents in a yet to be titled sequel. and once again thankyou for all the reviews, they were great, i hope you like this new chapter as well and caus its been a while since i updated ill just stop babbling now... **

Outside Tree Hill Elementary School Lucas Scott hugged his daughter, Kay awkwardly patted her fathers back "Dad you can let me go now" she said feeling slightly embarrassed at the show of affection, she was well aware that other kids weren't in a death grip hug with their dads.

Lucas reluctantly pulled away yet he kept his hands on Kay's shoulders "do you have everything? Bag fully packed? Pencils? Paper? Lunch? Hat? Sunscreen?"

Brooke who stood by their side laughed and Kay gave her father an indulgent smile, she patted his cheek "Dad, school not beach. I have everything"

"Are you sure? Did your Mom make your lunch? Do you want me to give you some money?"

"Hey" Brooke yelled.

Lucas turned and looked at his girlfriend "sorry, Pretty Girl" then he turned back to Kay "are you nervous? Do you want me to walk you to class?"

Shaking her head Kay looked over Lucas' shoulder to send pleading eyes to her mother "Mom, a little help please"

Brooke took Lucas' hand and forced him to stand up "she has everything, she's been through this before and you are freaking her out" she said hugging an arm around his waist, Lucas turned to her and grabbed her by the hips "I haven't been through this before" he said with a chuckle.

Standing on her tip toes Brooke gave him a peck on the lips "you are so cute when you do the nervous father thing"

"You think this is cute wait til the boys come knocking"

"I can imagine, but you know Kay's my daughter right?"

"Yeah I know, that's why I've already got the gun I want picked. Make Tree Hill's boys think twice before touching my little girl"

Kay rolled her eyes and adjusted her bag on her shoulder, her parents tended to go off into their own little world. But she couldn't help but smile when they started kissing, something else Kay noticed they did a lot, she looked around, none of the other parents were standing in front of the school arms locked around each other, laughing and kissing, however it didn't embarrass Kay.

"Public spot guys, there are kids around" Nathan called out as he and Haley walked up to them, Jamie ran to Kay's side and the kids started talking.

Brooke moved away from Lucas but their hands stayed entangled "hey Naley, a good morning to you too"

"It was before I had to see that"

"Haha, you're just jealous because you're the boring married couple" Brooke shot back and stuck out her tongue, Nathan raised an eyebrow and then swung Haley around in his arms, surprising his wife with a deep and thorough kiss. A moan escaped Haley's lips before Nathan straightened her up and the kiss ended.

Just then Peyton and Jake came walking up hand and hand, Jenny pushing the pram with Becca in it "nice PDA going on" Peyton remarks looking between the two couples, she turns to her husband "quick Jake, kiss me, everyone's doing it" and Jake managed to laugh before bending Peyton over his arm and kissing her.

"Mom! Dad!" Jenny complained and her parents stopped.

"Sorry Jenny, wouldn't want to embarrass you" Jake said as he put a hand on his daughters shoulder, the brunette girl gave her dad a _you're-a-dag _look and then started to eye the area, she spotted someone she knew "hey there's Cassie, I'm gonna go in with her" she said and began to run off, Peyton grabbed her back pack as Jenny attempted to run by her "hold up, aren't you forgetting something?"

Without blinking Jenny turned back and hugged Peyton around the waist then she did the same to her father "bye Mom, bye Dad, see you after school" and then she was gone, "have a good day!" Jake yelled out to her and Jenny put up a hand and a wave.

"Ah, kids, they're so sweet" Peyton said as Jenny met up with another girl.

Jamie looked up at his parents "can we go now?"

Kay nudged his side "we have to wait for Lily" and as if on cue Karen and Lily appeared from the car park, Lily let go of her mothers hand and ran over to Kay and Jamie "yay! You're here" and she practically jumped on Jamie and Kay, hugging her niece Lily then pulled back "are you ready?"

"For what?" Kay asked.

"The first day of school here"

Jamie moved to stand between the two girls and slung an arm around each one of them "just think, the three Scott kids all together for the first time"

"We can have fun with this" Kay agreed and kinked her brow, Brooke saw the devious look and knew her daughter was up to no good "Kay, I saw that look. Please do not corrupt sweet Lily and Jamie"

"Me?" Kay looked offended and put her hand to her heart.

"Yes, you"

"Mom, I wouldn't even _think _about it" and Kay grinned showing off her dimples that made her look so innocent, Brooke had trouble saying no to Kay when she did that smile and straight away she felt herself trusting Kay, after all how could there be anything devious about that smile.

The bell rang, and the adults all looked at each other, it was Karen who turned to the kids "okay, you all ready for school? Good, be good"

Lily hugged her mother, Jamie went to his parents and hugged them, Kay found herself back in Lucas' death grip "Dad I gotta go or we'll be late" and Lucas let go again, he kissed the top of her head and then Brooke gave Kay a quick squeeze "good luck Smiley, be good"

And then the Scott children were off, walking together in a row, their chatter could be heard all the way until they disappeared inside the doors.

Lucas turned to Brooke "she has all her text books, right?" he asked causing her to roll her eyes "yes, Luke, she has _everything _so please stop worrying and go to work".

Later Peyton, Brooke and Haley were at Haley's in the kitchen having lunch "so Haley have you talked about going back to work yet?" Peyton asked. Haley nodded and swallowed her bite of sandwich before replying "Nathan wants me to wait until next semester, the school is happy to wait for me to come back. I'm looking forward to having some more time with Caitlyn, my maternity leave was sidetracked by… ah… my treatment so it would be nice to have some time off before I go back to work, though I'm looking forward to going back eventually"

"Me too. As much as I love this little holiday I'm starting to miss work especially now that Kay will be at school" Brooke said.

Peyton turned to look at her "so what are you planning to do now?"

"Well I'm going to keep the store open and still do my designs and then send them in and then there's still a lot I can do for , eventually the plan is to open a 'Baby Brooke' here but first I need to find a place to live before I find a place to work"

"You can't keep your stuff in storage for too long"

"I know. But what about you P, now you and hubby are officially moving everything here what are you going to do?"

Peyton sighed "can we not, I get enough of that at home, we thought it would be simple enough moving everything here because we already spend almost half our time in Tree Hill but… there's been a few hitches, Jake's working on it so it'll be all good"

"Okay, no more talk about work" Haley agreed and then sent Brooke a look, she winked "let's get back to Brooke and Lucas, so tell us, how are things going?"

Brooke couldn't help but smile "well… things are good, very good. We have our second official date coming up and he refuses to tell me what he has planned no matter how much I try to crack him"

"Have you tried seducing him?" Peyton asked and Brooke gave her a duh look "of course I have, he can be so secretive when he wants to be, I told him I have to know what to wear and he just told me to wear anything, _anything_, the boy doesn't know the importance of dressing appropriately for your surroundings, for all I know I will get all dressed up for hotdogs on the pier" she rolled her eyes as she finished.

Haley looked down "I would go for dressy casual" she avoided the other girls' eyes as she said it. Brooke's hand slammed down on the table "Tutor-Mom, what do you know?"

Haley lifted her head, her dark eyes wide "nothing" she denied, Brooke was staring right at her "I know nothing" she repeated and Brooke narrowed her eyes.

Turning on Peyton Brooke looked at her other friend "do you know anything?" she asked, Peyton shook her head and scoffed "sure, Lucas would tell me what he has planned, I'm not exactly his favourite person at the moment"

"Right, you're right, but he and Jake are pretty chummy, he could tell Jake and then Jake would tell you and then you could tell me"

"Brooke! Just wait for Friday night" Haley cut in and laughed at the expression that immediately came over Brooke's face "the pouts not going to help"

"It was worth a try"

Lucas parked the car outside the school, kids were already driving away from the school with their parents and he quickly got out and ran around the car, his eyes scanning the crowd for his daughter. Then he saw her, standing with Lily and his mother, the smile stole Lucas' face as he watched Kay laugh with Lily, saw his mother look at Kay and her daughter in amazement and pride, and he felt the same.

He walked over to the small group "must be a family reunion"

The three brunettes looked at Lucas, all smiling, Kay jumped up to Lucas and he picked her arm settling her on his hip "how was school, Smiley?" he asked using the nick name because Kay had the biggest grin on her face "it was great Dad, I got to sit with Lily and Jamie and…" she never finished because Karen interrupted "yes Kay, why don't you tell your father what happened at school today" in a more serious tone, Lucas looked at his mother and for a moment dreaded what he was about to hear, he then looked to Kay who was still in his arms and he raised an eyebrow in question.

Her grin turn sheepish "it's really not that big a deal" she murmured.

Lucas placed Kay carefully back on the ground and kneeling in front of her he kept his hands on her waist "why don't you let me be the judge of that"

"Well… the teacher might have gotten the wrong idea and might have sort of maybe assumed that perhaps Lily and I are twins"

"Oh really, and this assumption that your teacher made wasn't by any chance helped along by something you said or did?"

Kay tilted her head "Dad, all I said when she asked was 'well she's not my cousin' and Lily's not my cousin is she?"

"Besides the point Kay, I hope you set the teacher straight and apologized for misleading her"

Karen stepped forward and touched Kay's shoulder "I gave the teacher quite the shock when we met and I had to explain that no though I am Lily's mother I am in fact Kay's grandmother, and she did apologize, so did Lily"

Lucas narrowed his eyes at his daughter "okay, well I think you know what you did was wrong and I am sure you won't ever do something like that again"

"So I'm not in trouble?" Kay asked brightening up.

He simply smiled "just remember you still have to tell your Mom" and Kay's smile fell "oh" she whispered and bit her lip "I don't suppose we can keep this a father daughter secret, you know, help us bond?" at her question Lucas shook his head and Kay added on "yeah, didn't think so".

"I don't lie to your Mother" Lucas replied strongly, he didn't feel the need to tell Kay he wouldn't lie to her mother _again _because he'd already lied to her too many times in the past and it only ever leads to trouble.

Kay smiled "that's a good thing, I know, I guess I'll just have to say my goodbyes now" and she gave a deep theatrical sigh and turned around to Karen and Lily "it was nice getting to know Grams and I am deeply sorry that I corrupted Lily in my evil plans, I am a terrible devious child and I only hope that when I am gone you will remember the good and not the bad" she covered her heart and closed her eyes "and Lily, you are the best fake sister I could have asked for-" that was when Lily began to giggle and Karen started laughing, Lucas cracked a smile and pulled Kay back against his legs "okay, smarty pants Scott I think that is enough from you" and then he lifted her up and threw her over his shoulder "now say bye" and he turned around so an upside down Kay could see Karen and Lily, the little girl waved "see ya, Grams, bye Lil" and they walked away with Kay still hanging upside down behind Luke's back.

Half an hour later Kay and Lucas were side by side lying on the grass by the river court "so…" Kay drawled out.

"So…?" Lucas replied just as slowly.

"So… Dad" she rolled onto her side and leaned up on one elbow "you gonna tell me what your thinking?"

"I am thinking that that cloud there looks like a phoenix" Lucas replied quietly pointing to a cloud above him and carefully avoided looking at Kay, his daughter kinked her eyebrow "huh? Really? Then why are you doing that squinty eye thing?"

"I don't do a squinty eye thing" Lucas quickly shot back and turned to look at Kay who simply nodded "yeah Dad you do, your eyes go all squinty like you are about to cry and you 'brood' and you usually do it when you are thinking something"

"Brood? Where did you hear that word?"

"Mom told me it and stop changing the subject. So, what are you thinking about?"

Lucas sighed and looked back up at the sky "nothing"

Kay lay back down and mumbled a quiet "nothing" then she said also while looking up at the sky "it doesn't seem like nothing"

"Kay, I'm not thinking about anything, okay"

"Sure. Your just thinking about a cloud that by the way looks nothing like a phoenix, it's a train"

He rolled his eyes "it has wings"

"No those are tracks"

"It has a face"

"No it doesn't"

"Agree to disagree?" Lucas said with a smile.

It was Kay's turn to roll her eyes "fine, but I still think you are thinking about my Mom"

"You think too much"

"At least I don't have squinty eyes"

"I do not have squinty eyes" his voice was deeper as Lucas once again denied the claim.

Kay studied the sky for a moment before randomly saying "did you know that the Balinese Tiger is the smallest of all the subspecies?... but they are all dead now so I guess they _were _the smallest"

Lucas chuckled "no I didn't know that"

Kay paused for a moment then gave stretched out "and" before her voice turned normal and she added on with a smile "white tigers are my favourite, they are sooo cute but they only happen with Bengal tigers, when I was little I use to call Bengal tigers Bagel tigers"

As a memory flashed inside Lucas' mind he laughed.

Kay smiled "you are so thinking about my Mom" she whispered shaking her head.

Lucas rolled his head to look at Kay "I have this slight problem, see, I can't stop thinking about her" and he couldn't stop smiling either.

Sitting up Kay moved around and then resting her arms over Lucas' chest she looked at her father straight in the eyes "how is that a problem?" she asks.

"It's not really, except when I worry excessively about our next date and what shirt should I wear and what should we eat, she still likes Chinese right?"

"Loves it. What does ex-success-if-ly mean?"

"It means too much. Do you think I should I wear blue again?"

"No, mix it up, something a little different this time, where are you taking her?"

"Not telling, it's a surprise" Lucas answered with a secret smile, Kay pursed her lips and studied his face "please tell me!" she begged, he narrowed his eyes and she gave a little giggle, "why do you want to know so badly?"

"I just want to know so I can help you pick what to wear… besides Mom told me this morning that if I could get you to tell me she would give me five bucks"

"Really?" Lucas asked sitting up and grabbing Kat by the waist quickly rolled over so she was lying on the ground, him semi kneeling above her, he began to tickle her, Kay's wild laughter filled the air and Lucas was laughing too as she struggled to breathe as she laughed "yes really" she replied between laughs and breaths.

"Well we'll just have to show her you can't bribe the Scott's" Lucas said and continued to laugh and tickle Kay.

When it was over and they were once again lying on the ground, this time Kay resting her head on his chest so they made a T shape, they lay in silence as their lungs slowly went back to normal pace and then when all was quiet and still Kay said quietly with a smile "she thinks of you too".

Lucas gave a little smile as an idea formed in his head thanks to Kay and an earlier conversation with Haley, he suddenly knew exactly what he was going to do for the second date.

**do you know that lion/tiger hybrids are either called ligers or tigons, and that the male offspring are infertile? you learn something new every day.**

**anyway on a different note, and slightly, well totally off subject, i started a new story called toybox, dont know if youve read it, except othfan326 seeing she is like the only one to review, lol, was it that bad, please check it out and tell me if it sucks because i will just delete it and not waste my time if its that bad.**

**anyways, what did you think of the latest chapter? i thought it was time for some more Lucas and Kay bonding.**

**Coming very soon - Brucas' second date, Lucas shocks Brooke and they may or may not have some more kinky back seast action.**


	31. Take My Hand

**Disclaimer: i own nothing but my anger over the lack of BL scenes in season 6, all im going to say is this lack of BL better be for a good reason, like a bloody brilliant first BL scene that will give me everything i want, well not everything, i doubt that they will have unprotected sex brooke will get pregnant, peyton will cry and then jake will come wipe her tears. but a hug and some sweet words and maybe a little fight, brooke should yell at lucas, its been too long since theyve had a decent shout out. surely lucas of all people will call her on the 'falling down the stairs' story.**

**anyway, heres the newest chapter, its sort of a filler. hope you like it anyway and again thankyou all for the reviews.**

"Mom, why can't I stay up til Dad gets here?" Kay complained as Brooke tucked her in, she stroked Kay's hair behind an ear and smiled down at her daughter "because you're grounded and you know the rules, bed at seven, you can see your father tomorrow"

"But that's unfair"

"That is why it's a punishment, it's not meant to be fair" Brooke whispered and leaned down to kiss Kay's forehead "sweet dreams".

Kay huffed and gave the rare pout she used, Brooke just smiled and touched Kay's brow "I'll send him up to say goodnight when he gets here, but Kay you are not to leave this bed"

"Thanks Mom"

Brooke gave another smile and began to leave, Kay grabbed her hand to stop her and Brooke looked down at her daughter "you look real pretty" the little girl said before letting go of her mothers hand.

"You think your dad will like it?"

"You know he will"

Brooke chuckled and touched the hem of the red dress, the same dress Kay had suggested the day they went to the zoo, she had a good kid and she couldn't imagine life without Kay "I better go finish getting ready, goodnight Karen Haley Elizabeth Scott"

"Goodnight Brooke Penelope Davis"

A very nervous Lucas pulled up at Nathan and Haley's house ready for his date with Brooke yet at the same completely not ready. He stayed in the car, his hands holding tightly onto the steering wheel "you can do this, just get out and go knock on the door, go be with the girl you love" he mumbled though his body wouldn't move.

A tap on the window caused Lucas to jump, and then he glared at his brother and finally left the car "hey"

"Luke. You wanna tell me why you are parked outside my house like a psycho nanny?" Nathan asked and crossed his arms. Lucas looked down to the ground and then back up, his expression sheepish "I'm just getting up my nerves"

"Well if it helps Brooke is impatiently waiting inside and big bro she is looking really hot, so you might not want her to wait much longer"

"I don't know if I can do this, what if she says no, she is going to say no, I just know it, she'll hit me, she'll yell-"

"And then you'll give her some speech, you'll kiss and live happily ever after" Nathan interrupted Lucas' crazy rant.

Lucas leaned back onto the car "I don't know if I thought this through, I don't know how she'll react"

"Well, its Brooke Davis so you know there will be a reaction, just relax Luke, she loves you, you love her, just take it from there"

"Right, you are right. I guess I better go pick up my date before she finds a better option" and Lucas pushed himself away from the car and walked towards the house, before his hand was even raised to knock the front door opened and a grinning Brooke stood there. Lucas looked her up and down, the red halter neck dress clung tightly to her breast and then flowed loosely mid thigh in a flirty style showing off her legs and the high red stilettos she wore, her hair was straight and out tonight, framing her face and just looking at her gave Lucas the urge to kiss her, so he did, before a word was exchanged he grabbed her by the waist, pulled her to him and took her lips.

Long minutes passed before the need for air separated them "a hi to you too" Brooke giggled and then reached up to kiss him again, this time it was quicker for Brooke pulled away licking her lips, her eyes dazed and her voice even huskier than usual "I promised Kay that you would say goodnight before we leave"

"So the quicker I say goodnight the quicker I get you all to myself"

"Exactly"

And with a quick peck on the lips Lucas sidestepped around Brooke, his hand tracing her body until he was out of hands reach and then he made his way to Jamie's room.

He poked his head in and instantly smiled, Kay was sitting up in bed with a torch in one hand and a book opened in the other "a little bird told me to come say goodnight" he said and Kay jumped, quickly hiding the book and torch "too late, I already saw" Lucas added on.

Kay rolled her eyes and then took out the book and torch, placing them onto the bedside table "I'm bored, it's too early to sleep"

Reaching the bed Lucas sat down on the edge and faced his daughter "what are you reading?" he glanced at the cover before picking it up "The Secret Garden. Any good?"

"It's passable"

A silence took over the room as they just looked at each other, neither one knowing exactly what to say. Eventually Kay wiggled down to lay properly in the bed and Lucas tucked the blankets back up properly, he continued to study her "you are so much like your mother"

"That's funny, Mom says I am so much like _you_"

Lucas placed a hand on top of Kay's head and smiled "I love you both a lot, you know that, right?"

She gave a little nod "I know. I love you too, Dad"

From the doorway Brooke overheard the last bit and looked down at her feet, she knew it was her fault that they had missed out on seven years together and she knew she was lucky that not only had Kay forgiven her but Lucas had been able to forgive her enough to love her again. Brooke didn't say anything for she didn't want to interrupt this scene.

Kay saw her mother and smiled as she looked between her parents "you can have him back now" she said, Lucas twisted his head around to see Brooke who on being sprung spying slowly began to walk into the room "I didn't want to butt in, but now you mention it…" she sent Lucas a wicked grin.

"Missed me?" he asked.

"I always miss you" Brooke replied reaching them, she leaned against Lucas' back, her arms going over his shoulders and falling to his lap, and she rested her cheek against his, they both shared a look before turning back to their daughter.

"You can go now, I don't mind" Kay told them. Brooke let go of Lucas and kissed Kay's forehead in goodnight again and then it was Lucas' turn "goodnight Smiley"

"Night Dad, take good care of Mom for me"

Brooke took Lucas' hand and they turned around to leave, but not before Lucas picked up the book "I'm taking the book with me, you get some sleep" and Kay nodded and turned around in the bed so she was facing the wall.

As they exited the room Lucas lifted the hand up that was holding Brooke's and slung that arm over her shoulder, side by side they walked down the stairs, Brooke gave a soft laugh as Lucas dumped the book on a table in the downstairs hallway "you know that won't stop her"

"She can't read it if she doesn't have it"

Brooke gave another soft laugh "I can't wait"

"For what?"

"The day you learn to take the torch instead"

In her bed Kay lifted an arm behind her to grab the torch and then with it in her hand she switched it on, her free hand pulled a second book from beneath her pillow and Kay directed the light onto it as she flipped it open to the page marked by her book mark, a smile tilted her lips.

When they reached the car Lucas opened the door for Brooke but before she could hop in he stilled her by holding her shoulders "one moment"

"What are you doing?" Brooke asked anxiously as Lucas suddenly picked up a piece of cloth from inside the car and proceeded to blindfold Brooke "Lucas, I don't like blindfolds. I like to know what I am getting myself into"

"Trust me, Brooke. I just want it to be a surprise, now hold my arm and I will help you up" Lucas whispered into her ear, his breath dancing along her skin, she sighed and then nodded still unsure, all Brooke knew was she had to trust him so she took his arm and let him guide her.

Once Brooke was in the car and belted in Lucas closed the door and ran around to the drivers side, he couldn't help but smile as he drove away.

To Brooke it felt like they were driving in circles, she couldn't see a thing and it was unnerving to be going somewhere, to be moving, without the ability to see, something she had taken for granted. Time seemed to move differently as well, she had no idea how much had passed when the car stopped "babe, can I take this thing off now?"

"No! not yet, just wait and I'll come get you" Lucas' voice reached her and then a moment later her door was open and his hands were on her hips, he helped her out and then took her hand, one arm wrapped around her waist he started to lead her.

Blind she was lead around seven metres and up four steps before she heard Lucas opening a door and guiding her inside wherever they were, her heels tapped the wooden floors as Lucas lead her further inside. Soon there was the sound of another door opening then before Brooke could say or do anything Lucas picked her up bride style and carried her down a few more steps, their bodies jolting at the not so graceful move, he carefully placed her back on her feet and Brooke kept her hands clinging to his arm "a little warning next time" she whimpered. Lucas chuckled and positioning himself behind her trailed his fingers lightly up her sides, she sucked in a breath at the slow journey, his touch stopped at the top of her arms, one hand cupping her shoulder while the other one trailed fingers up her neck, Brooke's face instinctively turned into the touch, Lucas' fingers stroked their way up her cheek in a gentle caress before he finally reached the blindfold and pulled it off.

Brooke stepped right back into Lucas' arms at the sight before her, she gasped looking around in amazement "is this what I think it is? Lucas Scott how did you?" she didn't finish the question.

Lucas hugged her "I have connections. I know it's not a fancy restaurant but to me this place is so much more important than waiters and chefs"

Brooke turned around in his arms "being here with you is all that matters"

Lucas stepped out of the hug and taking Brooke's hand led her over to the table "I ordered dinner" and he pulled out the chair for her, Brooke sat down and looked at the containers "you remembered" she said on noticing all her old favourites, Lucas took his own seat across from her "of course, I know a few things about you Brooke Davis"

They each gave a little secret smile, and Brooke shyly looked away before raising her eyes back to him. She didn't know what to say to that.

The meal was dished and they began to eat, the conversation flowed easily as the fairy lights lit up the backyard, the night air smelt like spices and soft music came from a small CD player set up nearby.

Nearly an hour later Brooke was leaning over the table her eyes firmly fixed on Lucas' "so, Lucas Scott, tell me something I don't know about you"

"Like what?" Lucas asked leaning further over the table, Brooke picked up one of his hands and started playing with his hand without even noticing she was doing it, her fingers running up and down his wrist and palm "I don't know, it's been eight years, what about your favourite memory between the time I left and when I got back?" she suggested.

Smiling Lucas thought over the years "Lily's sixth birthday, there was something so magical about that day. We were all there, Haley was pregnant with Caitlyn and everyone was just happy, Jake and Peyton were here, it was their first visit back after they got married, Andy hired this giant bouncy castle that had all the kids excited, and well to be honest I think us adults had more fun with it-" and Brooke laughed at the mental picture of her friends jumping around in a bouncy castle like a bunch of kids "-okay, Pretty Girl, how about you? Best memory?"

"Well, that would have to be Kay, no question about it but I don't think I could just pick one"

"Tell me anything then. What was her first word?"

Brooke's head fell back as she laughed, then calming down she looked at Lucas with a grin on her face "you are never going to let me live this down"

"What? It can't be that bad"

Rolling her eyes Brooke then shook her head "oh it's not bad actually you are going to love it. See there I was on all fours trying to get Kay to say Momma, a daily routine at that point, when she points her hand to something behind me and says as clear as day _ball_" Brooke clapped her hands together and clicked her tongue. Lucas laughed "you're not serious"

"I am dead serious, I couldn't believe it, my mouth dropped open and I mouthed 'freaking Scott genes', I got rid of all her toy balls for a week before I gave in and gave them back to her"

"You took her toys away?"

"It was a spur of the moment decision, I was slightly angry. Ball before Mom? I knew where her loyalties lay"

Lucas gave her a smile "she adores you, Brooke, and I don't think you have anything to worry about now. Tell me something else, something you won't usually share, something embarrassing, something a Dad should know"

Biting he lip Brooke went through her memories "well… talking about words, there is something that isn't the sort of thing I tell people and I just thank god we were not out at the time"

"What happened?" Lucas asked curious, his mind trying to figure out what it could be. Brooke took a sip of her wine before she began the story "One night when Kay was eighteen months old I had a few friends over for a girls night, we were talking and I was distracted by the conversation, we were actually talking about how any girl in a pretty dress to Kay was a 'princess' when she toddles up to me and I thought she was saying princess, I have to admit I was paying more attention to what Mel was saying, the girls all sent Kay a look, and I turned to my little sweet innocent baby girl who was now at my feet and when she spoke again I almost jumped, we all sort of looked at each other and were like 'did she just say what we think she said' and then she said it again and I was trying to rack my brain with where she learnt that word"

"What did she say?"

Brooke blushed "phone sex" she whispered.

Lucas' eyes bulged "sorry, I think I heard you wrong"

"Yeah, that's how I felt"

"Phone sex?"

"It's not what you think, it took us about an hour to figure out that Kay couldn't pronounce bracelet properly and that's how it came out, she was wearing a bracelet Sharon had given her that night, usually she just called jewellery 'pretties' so it didn't click at first and when it did I gave a big sigh of relief" and together they laughed

"I knew she took after you" Lucas joked and Brooke gave him a playful slap "not funny Luke, if there's one thing I don't want Kay to inherit from me its my teenage years, I was what I was and I wouldn't be who I am today if it wasn't for the girl I use to be but still it's not a lesson I want Karen to learn that way" she was serious as she said it.

"I've never heard you call Kay that before"

Brooke frowned "what?"

"Karen, I've never heard you call her Karen before" he clarified and Brooke smiled again "I don't usually call her that unless I'm being super serious or she's done something, in a way there's only one Karen and that is your Mom, Kay is Kay or Smiley"

"She has a great smile" Lucas said and was rewarded by Brooke tilting her head and sending him the same smile Kay had inherited from her.

"So, now it's your shot. Tell me something else about you" Brooke said changing the subject back to Lucas.

And so they talked, catching up on all the little things from the last eight years, Lucas stopped mid sentence and just looked at her soaking in her face and her laugh "god, I missed you" his voice light yet serious, he hadn't really realised how true it was until she'd come back.

Brooke kinked her eyebrow "what did you miss about me the most? And it can't be something lame like how hot I am"

"I missed how you lit up a room just by walking into it, how you lit up my heart just by smiling"

"That was so cheesy Luke"

He chuckled "okay, I was being honest but seeing you didn't believe me how about this-" and then Lucas stood and held out his hand for her to take "- I missed the Brooke Davis daring and how she could remind me how to live life"

Brooke tentatively took the hand and Lucas pulled her up, he started to lead her to the hot tub and Brooke realised what he was suggesting "Lucas, I didn't know hot tubbing was on the schedule"

"Do you remember when you dragged me here nine years ago?"

"Of course I do but we're not teenagers anymore"

"I know, but not so long ago I asked you what happened to the Brooke Davis who liked to go skinny dipping and guess what I don't see her seven year old daughter around at the moment" he whispered the last bit in her ear.

"Is that a dare?" Brooke asked and placed her hands on her hips "if I didn't know any better I would think this was all just a ploy to get me naked"

Lucas didn't say anything and instead started to strip, Brooke chuckled and just stood back and enjoyed the view, the last thing Lucas wore was a pair of socks, he threw one at Brooke before winking and stepping into the hot tub.

"Luke, it's a cold night"

"I'll warm you up… you know I was kind of hoping you wouldn't be able to resist my boyish charm"

Brooke dropped the sock and then bent over and began to take off her shoes, then she unhooked her dress and let it slip down her body, finally bare as the day she was born Brooke sent Lucas a saucy smirk and stepped in as well, her foot straight to the side of Lucas then she swivelled around and placed the other foot to his other side, sinking into the hot water Brooke lowered herself onto his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck "you're lucky I find you so irresistible" she whispered against his lips, he tried to kiss her but she pulled back, he leaned closer in and took hold of her hips trying to bring her whole body closer to his, Brooke wouldn't allow him to, every time his lips slightly touched hers she would pull away.

She ran her hands down his chest and started to kiss his neck, Lucas wanted to kiss her mouth, he wanted to taste her, he let go of her hips and took hold of her face lifting it to his, he went to kiss her and this time when Brooke moved to pull back Lucas bit down on her lip trapping her to him, his hand let go of her face and moved back to her hips.

Finally she kissed him fully.

**next chapter: the date continues and lucas will get brooke's response.**

**okay so like i said this chapter was a filler, and on a side note that little story brooke tells about Kay saying 'phone sex' as a baby is inspired by real life, i was at my friends house the other night and she has a 18 month old daughter Kayleigh and i was listening to her mom when Kayleigh walks up to me and the others all look at her, and i am like "what?" and then i turn to Kayleigh and she says it and i'm like "did she just say what I think she said?" and then later we realised the whole bracelet thing, but it made us laugh a bit wondering where she heard that word from seeing she repeats everything we say, and you don't wanna know how she says clock.**

**so yeah, you know the DL, just review and i'll post the next chapter very soon.**

**luv mickei **


	32. Too Much Too Fast

**Disclaimer: trust me if i owned one tree hill or its characters i would so not be writing fanfiction about it, actually i probably would, but still i dont own it.**

**i have some exciting news, well exciting for me anyway, ive now got a beta, toddntan who will be helping me with the majority of my chapters from now on so YAY there should be no more spelling mistakes or random missing words... which reminds me i really have to edit Unspoken... anyway a big thanks to Todd who beta'd this chapter and i can totally tell the difference. keep reviewing people, its getting to crunch time. hope you enjoy this latest chapter so please let the date continue...  
**

Brooke collapsed against Lucas' shoulder, her whole body felt weak yet completely alive at the same time. His hands stroked up her back and ran through her damp hair, pulling her face backwards and kissing her again. She barely found the strength to kiss him back, her body was still recovering from the ecstasy it had just been through.

"Can we just stay here like this forever?" he asked with a rugged breath. Lucas could barely breathe, his lungs struggled to suck in air, yet he couldn't resist kissing Brooke. He never wanted to let her go.

Brooke leaned her forehead against his to answer before kissing him again, "You have no idea how good that sounds to me right now".

As they pulled apart Brooke gave a regretful sigh, "But we can't stay like this forever."

"For a little bit longer then..."

"It won't be long enough"

Eventually it was Brooke's hunger that led the two lovers away from the hot tub. She grabbed a towel from nearby and wrapped it around herself as she walked back over to the table. Lucas followed behind, wrapping himself in a dark blue beach towel. Together, they sat on the grass sharing a spoon as they took turns eating the pie Lucas had brought for dessert. Brooke was sitting between his legs, leaning against him, just enjoying the feel of his warm body next to hers and the sweet taste of pie in her mouth.

"This is delicious" Brooke mumbled with a full mouth as Lucas chuckled and took the bite she offered him. "Oh, yes it is, but not as delicious as you."

Soon the entire pie was gone and they just sat together looking up at the stars. Lucas wrapped his arms around her middle. He tightened his hold around her and whispered down into her ear, "I have something else for you, one moment."

Letting her go, Brooke watched as he went and grabbed something from a bag. She laughed, "Lucas you don't have to give me anything, you've already given me everything I could possibly ask f-"

Brooke didn't finish, her mouth closed the moment he came back with the small red box. She looked at him and gave a small sweet smile, "You know when I mentioned possible jewellery I was joking… you don't have to buy me anything!"

"I know I don't have to, but I want to." His eyes were shining; they had a look in them Brooke couldn't quite place as he shook his head and sat down in front of her. Lucas took her hand and placed the box into it, before he opened the ring box. "I want to give you everything I possibly can."

"Luke?" her eyes immediately went to the box she gasped not fully comprehending what was happening. "What?"

Lucas just looked into her eyes, "I brought you here tonight because I want you to be part of my future. I want Tree Hill to be a part of yours, and I want to be a part of yours, too. I want us to mean something more."

"No," Shaking her head Brooke stood up, "It's too much."

Lucas stood up too, still holding the box in his hand, "I want you to have it. I want you to have all of this." The blonde swept his arms up to indicate everything around him. Brooke continued to shake her head, "No, you can't give me a house. It's too much!"

"Too bad, I just did," He answered with a devilish grin.

Brooke was far from grinning; she just rolled her eyes at him. Turning around, Brooke started picking up her clothes, wrapped them in a towel, and tucked her items under her right arm. Brooke glared at Lucas before walking pass him, towards the house.

Lucas stood there for a moment before chasing after her, "Wait, Brooke, where are you going?"

"Away from you, and away from _this_ house!"

"But it's _your_ house!" Lucas screamed.

Brooke finally reached the front door; she didn't even bother to try to open it. Instead, Brooke turned back around to face him. "How did you know? This house of all the houses…How did you know to buy this one?"

"Haley told me about it… I was talking to her and she mentioned that this was the only house you felt something for." Lucas shrugged innocently, "So, as soon as I saw it, I remembered coming here with you nine years ago. That's when I knew I just had to give you not just a house but a home, _this _home."

Brooke waited for him to continue in silence, dropping the items onto the porch. With empty hands, Brooke placed her hands on her hips. And Lucas continued sheepishly, "Not just for you but for Kay too. I've missed out on eight years of birthdays and Christmas's! Now, I know this may seem too much to you, but to me it's not enough. Let me do this Brooke… let me give you a home to give Kay a home."

"What do you get out of it?" Brooke asked warily.

Lucas only smiled as he stepped closer to her and placed his hands on her upper arms. "I get to see you smile and I get to see Kay build a home here. I get you here in a place that means something to us, and one day I hope that this will be more than just your home: I hope it'll be our home!"

Brooke gave a little smile, but quickly hid it, "It's still too much…"

"It's not enough!"

"Yes, it is." Brooke whispered and finally turned around. The brunette couldn't decide what she wanted to do. "And this is_ so_ overwhelming."

Brooke slipped past Lucas back onto the grass. Haphazardly, she paced the yard uneasily with Lucas following not far behind her. However, Brooke began to speed up a little when she noticed Lucas tracing her every step. Lucas began jogging faster, struggling to hold the towel around his waist. Lucas yelled out to her, "Wait! Brooke, won't you even think about it!"

Brooke ignored him. It, this entire situation with the house, was all happening so quickly. When Brooke turned with her answer she and Lucas were only a few metres from the front door. Somehow they ended up back at that damn door- maybe it was destiny… Destiny telling her that this house was her home now and that door would lead to everlasting happiness.

Lucas stood directly in front of her, "I have thought about it, Luke. I have and I just can't accept this. When we dated in high school you never even bought me earrings and now you buy me a _house_….a _house _Lucas."

"A home, Brooke; it's_ your_ home." he whispered.

"it's a-" Brooke half huffed and chuckled as she rolled her eyes and head back her voice, but suddenly stopped as she finally _really_ looked at the front of the house. That was what destiny had been trying to show her! For the most part, she had ignored the semblance, to oddity of colour. "A…"

It was the same as it had been just two days ago when she'd driven pass it. But there was one _BIG_ difference, which made all thought leave her. This difference stopped her ability to breathe and made a lump form in her throat. Speech from her mouth seemed damn near impossible.

Her eyes were glued to the front door: the now _RED_ front door. She didn't speak, didn't look at Lucas. Hazel eyes still on that door, Brooke walked in a daze to it and touched the newly dry paint.

"I missed the _girl behind the red door_." Lucas' voice reached Brooke, with her mouth gaping open. Brooke turned back to Lucas and held out her hand. She wanted the key back, he knew by the look in her beautiful eyes. "I would do anything to have her back, to have her stay and to have her happy."

With a nod, Lucas handed her the ring box. This time Brooke opened it and took out the key that rested inside. She placed it in the lock and opened the door. Brooke looked back at Lucas with an actual smile, her eyes soft. Brooke held out her hand and Lucas took it.

"Come on, Broody. Let's look around," she said and led him inside.

In the morning, Brooke was woken by the sunlight streaming through the window. She groaned at the brightness, rolling over to get away from the light. It was only then that she felt the heavy arm lying on top of her. The warm body snuggling by her side shifted so that she was now face to face with it. Brooke opened her eyes and looked at Lucas' sleeping features. She smiled and gently touched his bottom lip. In his sleep, Lucas pulled her closer and Brooke welcomed the move. Happily, she rested her head on top of his chest, feeling the steady thump of his heart.

Suddenly, Brooke's peace was broken as she was flipped over. Carefully, yet quickly, the brunette was tossed on her back against the blanket covered floor. Last night the twosome had created a palette to lie upon as they slept. Eyes fluttering, Brooke opened her eyes to find Lucas hovered on top of her wearing a happy grin.

"Morning," he said before lowering his mouth to hers in a passionate and deep kiss. Brooke felt blissfully euphoric, from her head to her curling toes. Brooke wrapped her legs around him and moaned against his lips. He was caring yet playful as his lips consumed hers.

As the kiss ended Brooke smirked, "This is the best morning I've ever had! What a way to wake up!"

"So you like the house?"

"I love the house almost as much as I love you. I especially love the floors."

"Great floors," Lucas agreed, grinning but not for long. Suddenly a frown crossed his face, "But one of these days, we are going to find a bed."

"Most definitely! I'm thinking a big, soft, comfy bed we can just sink into. In fact, I think I need a new bed for my new room."

"Don't you have one in storage?"

Brooke nodded, "Yeah…But seeing as you'll be spending so much time here, I think you should have a say in it, too."

"Oh I will, will I?" Pulling his head down to her, Brooke nipped his lips. "You better! I'll just need to explain to Kay why her Daddy has so many sleepovers. But for some reason, I don't think she'll mind."

Lucas rubbed her nose with his own in an Eskimo kiss, "Mmm… I could get use to waking like this. I may not want to get up ever again."

Brooke's body froze, her mind went racing. She abruptly pushed Lucas off her and stretched out to get her purse. It was just beside the palette, her phone sticking out. Grabbing her phone, Brooke looked at the screen as she swore, "Oh my God!"

"Brooke, what's wrong?"

Standing up, Brooke covered herself with a sheet as she went around collecting all her stuff. The whole time she spoke in a hurried tone, "what's wrong? Its seven o'clock, Kay will be up any minute now, everyone will be up soon if they aren't already… stupid heels!"

Brooke pulled on her clothing piece by piece under Lucas watchful gaze. Everything was pulled on messily. Now half dressed, sporting wild hair, Brooke turned to Lucas with her hand on her hip, her eyes flashing, "Luke, come on! Hurry up! We have to get back – I have to get back!"

"So what? It doesn't matter."

"Really… well fine then! You can explain to our seven year old daughter why her Mom was not home last night and what we were doing."

Lucas pursed his lips, but began to get up, "Okay, let's go back before she wakes up."

When they got back to Nathan and Haley's, Brooke leaned over from outside the car into the passenger, kissing Lucas. Her hands pressed into the cushion of the car seat, mouth drawn to his like a magnet. She went to pull away, but he dragged her back with his strong hands to kiss her again. After three more small pecks on the lip, Brooke placed her hand on his chest and pushed him away. "I have to go in"

"I know" Lucas whispered, his hand running along her arm wearily, "I love you."

"I love you too" Brooke responded, pushing her mouth back against him. Lucas tried to deep the kiss, determined to make her stay, but Brooke pulled away quickly. A happy smirk crossed her pink lips, dimples showing proudly, "I better go inside, Broody, before Haley and Nathan come after me."

Brooke stepped back from the car. Pushing the car door closed, Brooke stared at her handsome boyfriend. His smile was genuinely joyous, and Brooke knew that she wanted to stay. However, she forced herself to walk away, giving him a small wave as he drove away.

Quietly, Brooke slipped her spare key into the door frame, attempting to tiptoe inside. Last thing she wanted was for Nathan, or Lord forbid, Haley to catch her sneaking inside in the middle of the day. Turning towards the door, Brooke slowly pushed the door closed. However, her plan was abruptly put to rest by Haley's deep motherly tone, "What time do you call this young lady?"

Brooke jumped at the sound of her best friend's voice. _Damn! Damn! Damn! Caught in the act! _The brunette turned to face Haley with a guilty look on her face. To Brooke's surprise, Haley only laughed causing Brooke to shrug, "Sorry Mom…"

"Good night then?"

"Good night," Brooke repeated, then smirking added, "Great night and an excellent morning!"

Haley laughed again, "Oh, so I guess this means you'll be leaving us soon?"

Brooke lifted an eyebrow in suspicion. Haley shouldn't miss her too much when they would both be practically neighbours. Haley and Lucas had planned a great surprise for her with the house, "Aw, Haley, I know you'll miss me but I'll only be around the corner."

"Why does that not comfort me" Haley drawled and then she gave a lopsided smile. "I'm seriously going to miss having you just down the hall."

Brooke went over to Haley and slung her arm over Haley's shoulder "don't worry, Tutor Mom, there's not much in this world that's more important to me than you".

**so wat ya think? please review and a hug to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, and an extra hug to anyone who reviews this one.**

**next chapter: Kay and Brooke move into their new home, some more bonding between multiple characters will happen... maybe, i cant gaurantee it seeing i havent written it but its definitely in the plan, and there may be a truce between lucas and peyton... or there may not be... who knows, well i do, tune in to find out.**

**luv mickei**


	33. Full Circle

**Disclaimer: i own absolutely nothing, at all, zilch, nada, well except i now finally have s4 on dvd, thank you birthdays. but yeah, me not owning anything.**

**okay so apologies for the long wait, this really is just my filler chapter to get me to the next one, i had major trouble writing this one and was stubborn and refused to work on or update anything else until i got this one out. so here it is, expect some ud's on my other stories too, hopefully ;) its just so much harder now i know its eding *tears* but im really really looking forward to writing the last chapter and epilogue, so guess what i will be doing tonight, well reading but anyway ill do the writing thing 2moro, probably, its in the plan, just wait cassie's coming over, gawd that spawn is due to pop out of her in a matter of weeks, hmmmm... okay no promises, itll be done when its done.**

"A little to the right… no to the left, higher, boys, higher," Brooke instructed as she stood, leaning against the staircase. The brunette watched Lucas, Nathan, Jake, Skillz and Andy carry the couch awkwardly through the house.

Nathan rolled his eyes as they finally set the couch down. Then leaning over his knees, he relaxed his body as he glared up at Brooke. "How come you are the only one not helping?"

"Me? I am helping! I'm the supervisor and without my careful observation, you guys would put everything in the wrong place and it would all clash."

"How terrible!" Nathan drawled just before Haley's voice came through the house.

"Brooke Davis if you don't get your skinny ass out here I am throwing your clothes into the Jacuzzi!" she screamed and Brooke jumped before immediately scooting outside.

"You called?"

"Stop ogling Lucas and help the rest of us move you in!"

Brooke raised her hand to cover her heart, "I was not ogling Lucas… okay I was but I can't help it, how do you expect me to carry boxes when he's walking around half naked?"

With a shake of the head, Haley raised an eyebrow clearly not accepting Brooke's excuse. As she went to pick up a cardboard box from the back of one of the moving trucks, Haley spoke sternly, "Well everyone else is coping fine, so grab a box and take it inside."

Brooke quickly ran over to her friend and pulled the box from her grip. Wide eyes looked Haley up and down, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Helping…"

"I don't think so. The condition of you coming today was that you sat back, relaxed, and didn't lift a finger!"

Haley groaned "Brooke, I'm not going to break!"

"Whatever, Hannah Montana! You take over the supervising and I'll take the box."

"It's pillows." Haley pointed out, taking the box from Brooke. Rolling her eyes as she did so, Brooke took the box again and kinked an eyebrow, "I don't care! Go supervise and make sure the guys don't completely ruin the interior!"

Haley dropped her hands to the side and glared at Brooke before turning around and strolling inside. Peyton stepped next to Brooke; she too had a large box in her hands. Peyton whispered, "You know she'll just take over in there."

Brooke smirked, "On Nathan's watch? I don't think so." and then she frowned down at the light box in her hands "Kay!" she yelled out and Jenny, Jamie and Kay came running. Brooke smiled down at her daughter "Hey Smiley, be a sweetie and take this up to my room, thanks!"

"Sure Mom" Kay grabbed the box while Brooke continued to hand Jamie a box marked _Sheets _and Jenny a box marked _Kay_.

When the children began to march inside with their boxes Brooke returned to the truck and picked up a heavier one. She grimaced out loud as she walked towards the front door. "Tell me again why I didn't hire movers?"

Following her friend, Peyton laughed, "I believe it had something to do with a topless Lucas, and the rest of the guys flexing their muscles".

"So worth it…" Brooke mumbled as she spied Lucas walking from one room into another. His shirt hanging out from a back pocket, Brooke held back a moan.

Peyton rolled her eyes, "Put some ice on it."

But the blonde's eyes lit up when Jake walked into the hallway, a wide crooked smile on his face. Jake began to walk towards Peyton and just the way he moved seemed sexy. Peyton sucked in a breath at the sight of her husband. Now at a lost for wordsPeyton continued to smile as Jake met her. The brunette male bent down and gave her a soft kiss on the side of her mouth.

"You smell amazing," he whispered pulling away.

"I…uh… I- ah thank you." Peyton stuttered, and Brooke couldn't help but chuckle. Jake smirked at Peyton and then turned his gaze to Brooke, "The couch is in position. Haley approved, and Nathan said he's not moving it again. So what would you like us to do next?"

Shifting to hold the box in her arms more securely, Brooke managed a wink at Peyton before she answered Jake. "I'm sure I could come up with a few ideas… how bout you guys bring the master bed in?"

Jake nodded, and then turned back around to walk back into the living room. Peyton watched her husband walk away and her goofy grin turned into a knowing smirk. It was Brooke's turn to roll her eyes. Gripping the box tighter, Brooke sidestepped around Peyton and sent her friend a saucy smile. "Now _you_ put some ice on it, P. Sawyer."

The day passed quicker than anyone expected. Soon the house was half completed and Jake, Peyton and Lucas were struggling to drag the mattress into the main bedroom. With a huff, they dropped it on the floor and Lucas fell backwards onto the soft surface. He sighed and shut his eyes as he allowed himself to relax. Lucas didn't notice Jake leave the room, but opened his eyes to find Peyton leaning against the wall. Green eyes studying him, her arms were crossed and her blonde curls were damp from sweat.

"This was nice." She whispered.

Lucas raised a brow in slight confusion; silently asking her what was nice. She knew exactly what he was thinking and shrugged, "Buying this house for Brooke, giving Kay and her a home. It was nice. We're all glad Brooke Davis is back to stay, so I guess we owe you… I'm happy you know, for you and Brooke."

He just continued to stare at her, his narrow blue eyes seeing through her. Peyton sighed and then turned to leave, but suddenly Lucas' voice stopped her, "today was nice… the last few weeks were nice, all of us together, friends and family. The truth is I'm still angry Peyton-"

The blonde female stared at her former lover. His voice was deep and husky, almost as if judging her. They were both to blame for the past, but her part was never forgotten.

"- I'm still learning to forgive you, to rationalize our friendship because what you told me does change things. But we all made mistakes back then and if I expect to be forgiven I should return the favour. So I'm trying, for Brooke's sake, for Jake's sake, and for our sake, for our family. Like it or not we are family and… this has been nice"

"Like it was always meant to be?" Peyton added on as Lucas finished. He ran his hand through his hair and grinned, "Yeah, like it's meant to be."

"Now that Jake and Brooke are both back, its like all the pieces finally fit again." Peyton said nodding. She smiled and continued, "We were a beautiful dream, but the reality of what we have now and the future they give us is even more beautiful and more real than we could ever be."

The silence was a comfortable one after her words. They looked at each other and both smiled; both thinking of their pasts, together, apart, and everything that had gotten them to this moment. They were content.

"Is this the brooding corner?" Brooke's bubbly voice broke the calm, and she literally seemed to bounce into the room as she entered.

Peyton unfolded her arms and pushed away from the wall, "Not anymore… I better go get Jake and find Jenny. The babysitter was expecting us twenty minutes ago."

"That's actually why I came up. Jake's waiting for you downstairs."

"I better not leave him waiting… call me if you need anything."

Brooke wrapped her arms around Peyton, "Same right back at you. Thanks for all the help!"

"No problem, what are friends for?" Peyton gave them each another glance before leaving the room, Brooke at her heels.

The moment Peyton was out of the room, Brooke shut the door and then turned slowly. She leaned against it and gave a sexy little smirk as she looked at Lucas lying down on the mattress. Brooke lifted her hands to the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head in a quick move.

"Brooke, what are you doing?"

She dropped the shirt, and kicked of her shoes before strutting towards him with confidence and a feline grace. Her hips swayed, and Lucas began to sit up.

Brooke reached the edge of the mattress and placed a foot either side of Lucas' knees that sprawled off the mattress. Placing a hand on his bare chest, she pushed him back down as she kneeled over his waist. "Don't move! I like you just where you are."

"Pretty Girl, everyone is downstairs… our daughter is mere meters away." (AN: just like to say how wrong it feels to see metres spelt that but well my beta says its more American :P it still looks so off for me)

"Jake and Peyton just went home, Karen took the kids to the park to let off steam, Andy left because of some business call, and Nathan jumped at the chance for a break. He's taking Haley out for lunch. No one is coming back for at least half an hour. It's just me, you and this mattress."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

"My thoughts exactly" Brooke whispered against his lips and then they were kissing.

…

Haley looked at Nathan, worry in her eyes. "We shouldn't have left Brooke and Lucas alone to do the work."

"Hales, I doubt they are using this time to set up the kitchen."

"What – oh!" Haley blushed.

…

It was still something Karen was getting use to, being a grandmother. Watching Kay and knowing this beautiful child was the perfect combination of Lucas and Brooke. To put it simply: the older woman was awed, amazed and falling in love.

Karen couldn't help but smile, she tucked a piece of curly dark hair behind her ear and then she chuckled as Lily tried convincing Kay and Jamie to do something with her that didn't involve a sport. She watched as her stubborn daughter pouted, but then sweetly gave in.

Within five minutes, Lily was sitting the game out. Though she sat with a wide smile nearby, cheering Jamie and Kay on. "Come on, Kay! Push him!"

Watching the next generation of Scott's, seeing Lily's eyes light up as she proudly supported her family, Karen suddenly found herself thinking about Keith. And missing him, she thought _I wish you were here_.

The moment the thought whispered inside her mind Karen felt a breath of wind dance across her hand. For the slightest second it felt as if someone was taking hold of her hand, and the empty space next to her on the bench didn't feel empty anymore. Closing her eyes, Karen sighed. Her lips curled up as she whispered a silent _thank you_. Karen opened her eyes and immediately the presence was gone, a new one stood in front of her and she locked her eyes onto Lily. The little girl stood in front of her, staring at her mother with Keith's eyes. _Thank you_. "My Lily"

"Mom?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Can I sit with you?"

"You don't even have to ask. The seat is yours." Karen touched Lily's cheek, and then tapped her daughter's nose. With another smile, Lily slipped to her mother's side and snuggled against Karen. Karen wrapped an arm around Lily, pulling her closer and the world felt steady again.

Together Karen Roe and Lily Scott sat. They watched as Jamie lost the ball to Kay, both sighed in contentment. Though the older woman missed the love of her live she still had everything Keith had ever given her, and though he was no longer here physically Karen saw him in every corner of the town, in her son, in her granddaughter and in their beautiful daughter, whenever she felt lonely or missed Keith all Karen had to do was look among the lilies and she finds him. And she couldn't be more thankful for the eternal gift he'd given her – Love.

…

"Do you think we'll ever make it to an actual bed?" Lucas asked as they lay together, her head was tucked under his chin. He held her closely with an arm around her waist and a hand gently cupping her shoulder.

Brooke moved slightly away so she could look at him. Her dimples appeared as she smiled cheekily, "This is a bed."

"No. This is a mattress. A bed has a frame, sheets, and even pillows. A bed is that big heavy thing waiting at the bottom of the stairs"

Laughing, Brooke rolled over so she was lying on top of Lucas. Her legs automatically fell down his sides in a light straddle, "Are you complaining?"

"No…"

"Good!"

"But it's still not a bed." he quickly added. Brooke rolled her eyes, scooting up so their faces were closer. Brooke leaned in until their lips were only a breath apart. "You want a bed?"

Her voice was too quiet and her eyes were soft yet intense at the same time. Lucas was lost in them; he couldn't speak so he just nodded. Her lips danced closer and he raised his head a touch so they could meet, Brooke pulled back and instead placed two fingertips against his lips, "Broody, I'll give you your bed."

She winked before rolling off him and straight off the mattress. Standing in a graceful transition, Brooke moved over to a pile of boxes. She was completely comfortable being nude in front of Lucas, yet all too conscious of his gaze following her.

When Brooke returned to the bed, her hands were full. She ushered for Lucas to stand without a word. He quickly got up, sending her an indulgent look as she first placed a white sheet over the mattress and threw two pillows to one end. Then with a flirty smile, Brooke looked over her shoulder at Lucas, "Your bed awaits."

Lucas laughed and his head rolled back. Walking up behind her, he grabbed her hand and held it. she turned and her smile just made Lucas feel even happier. He loved her smile… loved the way she bit her lip, loved the way she looked insecure, loved the way she pouted, he just loved those dimples and her mouth.

With her hand still in his arms, Lucas spun her around, falling to the mattress and pulling her down with him. They laughed as she landed on top of him. As the laughter subsided and their eyes connected again, Brooke relaxed her smile.

"One last touch," she murmured and gave him a peck on the lips as she stretched out her hand for a pale pink sheet. Only moments ago it had been abandoned by their side. Pulling it over them, Brooke took time and tenderness into placing it carefully over their bodies. Tucking it in the best she could, and by the time she was back in Lucas' arms a new look had entered his eyes.

"What?" she asked unsure what his expression was.

He shook his head, clearing his thoughts as he did so. His mind had wandered off and her question shot him back to reality, "You're amazing!"

"Luke...?"

"No Brooke, you are! You continue to amaze me." He couldn't imagine that changing. He tightened his hold breathing in her scent as her hair fell across his chest. Lucas fit her to his body and wondered how he had ever let her go.

Silence filled the room as they both closed their eyes and just enjoyed holding each other. The outside world just faded away until it was just the beating of their hearts and the slow, steady rhythm of their breathing.

"Couldn't you wait for the bed?" a loud nervous voice cut into the couples moment and Brooke snapped up shocked and not in the least bit embarrassed. Though she kept the sheet tightly against her breasts as her eyes saw the familiar face and recognition hit her.

A large grin took over her face and Brooke quickly stood. Rushing forward Brooke wrapped an arm around his neck while the other one kept the sheet in place. "Mouth, it's good to see you!"

Mouth awkwardly wrapped his arms around her slim body, patting her back. "You too, Brooke. But EIGHT years, you could have called me!"

"Oh Mouth, it was nothing personal. I didn't call anybody, but if I had, you could bet your bottom dollar it would have been you." They were still hugging. Brooke was reluctant to let go.

"Hey slut, hands off my husband!" Another voice entered the room, and Brooke was shocked again. She lifted her head from Mouth's shoulder and raised even more shocked eyes to the stunning redhead in the doorway.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the whore? Don't tell me you actually got someone to buy the cow when they could get the milk for free? Oops, my mistake, how much do you charge per hour?"

Rachel kinked her brow, "Yeah and I didn't even have to get knocked up! Speaking of, you're looking a little fat… not another secret baby on the way?"

"Gee's Rachel, you look hot! I hope the plastic doesn't melt!"

Mouth looked between his wife and his long lost friend. Shaking his head he smiled, "And now everything is back to normal."

…

The moment Brooke and Lucas were alone again Brooke slapped Lucas' arm, "Why didn't you tell me Mouth married _that_ Piranha?"

"I, uh, forgot. I was sort of distracted by the two beautiful brunettes that moved to town." Lucas apologized, even as he rubbed his arm which stung from the slap.

Brooke walked away and bent over to pick up her jeans. As she stood again she shrugged, "They're cute."

Lucas nodded, "They're happy."

"That's all that matters." Brooke replied as she continued to get dressed, "I guess we're lucky they interrupted us, huh? The others will be back any minute no- where is my other shoe?"

…

Lucas walked into the kitchen with Brooke close by his side, their fingers entangled. Mouth sat at the table next to Rachel, they both had a beer in front of them.

"Lucas, you didn't have to get dressed on my account." Rachel commented as the other couple appeared.

Brooke gave a fake smile, "Isn't that your husband next to you?"

Mouth just shrugged, "Really Brooke, its no problem. But you didn't have to get dressed on my account either. I liked the sheet!"

Taking Mouth's hand that rested on the table, Rachel eyed Brooke up and down, "The sheet look suits you, less emphasis on the baby bump."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "I told you, I'm not pregnant"

"Yeah, that's what you said last time" Rachel shot back daring Brooke to argue. The brunette simply rolled her eyes and sighed in frustration.

Lucas chuckled. After all these years he has gotten use to Rachel, and it was easy to forget how those who don't know her that well can take the blunt redhead. Changing the subject, Lucas turned to Mouth. "So when are you and Rachel due back in Omaha?"

"Why? You can't wait to get rid of us?" Rachel questioned in a tone which made it hard to know if she was being serious or joking. She rolled her eyes back as she leaned further into the chair, her hand still holding Mouth's, "Well, I'm sorry to disappoint your girlfriend, but she's not going to be the hottest thing in Tree Hill anymore."

Brooke's mouth fell open. She was about to say something when Lucas placed a hand on her thigh, and spoke instead. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Nodding, Mouth gave his wide open mouthed smile. "I'm back, for good this time. I've been offered a job on a station over here, better pay, better conditions, and better location."

Her lip curled in distaste as she saw the smirk on Rachel's face. But when Brooke saw the smile on Mouth's, she couldn't help but feel just as excited. Brooke clapped her hands "Yay! Now the whole gang really is back together!"

With perfect timing, Haley and Nathan walked into the kitchen. Haley's eyes widening on seeing Rachel and Mouth. Haley moved away from Nathan and walked over to the others. Mouth stood up and embraced Haley and then Rachel and Haley laughed before hugging too.

"Oh my _GOD_! When did you two fly in?"

Nathan and Mouth shook hands as Rachel replied, "We landed last night."

Crossing her arms, Brooke gave a slight glare towards Haley and Rachel as the pair broke away with smiles. As Rachel and Haley talked in a quiet murmur in one corner, Nathan, Mouth, and Lucas were standing together as well. Suddenly feeling uncomfortable, Brooke rubbed her arms before giving a slight almost unnoticeable cough.

"So, what do you think of what Lucas and I did?" She raised her arms to indicate the kitchen.

Mid-laugh, Haley turned away from Rachel to face Brooke. Her smile didn't waver as she searched for something different, yet her confusion showed in her eyes. "Um, Tigger, it's great."

From across the room, Lucas sent Brooke a strange look and she gave an innocent shrug back. Her kinked brow asking clearly _what?_

Lucas shook his head with a smile and walked back to Brooke's side. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, his words addressed the whole group and together the three couples left the room, "Lets move this to the living room. Mom should be back any minute now."

When the others came back, Kay ran into the room. Without glancing at anyone else, the small girl zeroed in on her parents and launched herself towards them. Lucas took hold of Kay by the hips to stop his daughter crashing into his sitting form, "Hey Smiley"

"Dad, can I have a dog?"

"Ah-no," Brooke spoke the moment the question was finished. Lucas looked between the two most important girls in his life and gulped. Tilting around to face her mother Kay placed a hand on her hip.

"Pets teach kids responsibility." She stated with a dimpled smirk.

"So do chores. Should I give you some more of them?"

"Dogs make loyal friends."

"So do people. You have Lily and Jamie."

Kay looked behind her and gave Lily and Jamie a look over. The two other children stood in front of Karen. Kay began to smile as she saw her cousin and her aunt, but after a moment frowned and turned back to her mother, "They don't fetch"

"You can't argue with that!" Rachel cut in and Kay quickly turned her attention to the strangers. "Wow, you're a mini Brooke-" Rachel fixed her eyes back on Lucas, "Luke, you sure she's yours?"

Though Brooke glared, Kay simply threw back her head and laughed loudly. The sound vibrated through the room until Kay suddenly stopped and slipped out of her fathers grip. She sauntered over to Rachel and Mouth and held out her hand; Kay gave her deep dimpled smile so much like her mothers. "Hi, I'm Karen Haley Elizabeth Scott, but everyone calls me Kay"

Rachel took the tiny hand on offer, "Hi, I'm Rachel. You can call me Rachel… and this is my husband-"

"Mouth?" Kay interrupted, now looking at Mouth beside Rachel. Hesitantly, as if in awe, the girl removed her hand and held it out for Mouth instead. "I know who you are. Mom has told me all about you."

"None of its true" Mouth joked, and Kay smiled, "that would be a shame, I always wanted to meet the best little brother in the world!" she said and then suddenly launched herself at Mouth, wrapping her little arms around his neck. She hid her face into his neck and whispered two words, "Thank you".

That night in Brooke and Kay's half furnished house, the five couples, Skillz and all the children sat around Brooke's long dining room table specifically bought for such occasions like this. An obscene amount of food graced the table. None of it home cooked except the desserts which waited in the fridge and oven, curtesy of Karen and Haley.

"So," Haley began as she reached over for more fried rice. Her eyes skirted to Lucas and Brooke who sat across from her with Kay at Luke's other side. "What memory was shared today?"

Glancing at Lucas and smiling before facing Haley, Brooke shrugged, "We haven't gotten around to that yet… we've been busy."

Rachel scoffed.

"What's this about?" Mouth asked kindly, and Brooke sent him a grateful look before glaring at Rachel. The last thing the young mother wanted was for Rachel to announce to all their family and friends what exactly Brooke had been doing earlier to keep her 'busy'.

Haley gave a gentle smile and with slightly dreamy eyes replied to Mouth, "Lucas and Brooke have started this tradition. Everyday they share a memory of something in their lives from the missing years."

Lucas nodded as he leaned closer to Brooke and kissed her on the top of her head, "Usually, Kay tells me something about Brooke and Brooke shares stories about Kay"

"How sweet." Rachel said. Her tone made it impossible to know if she was being sarcastic or genuine.

It was Kay who suggested they all join in tonight, starting with herself "Um… okay, I got a good one. You know how Mom can't cook! Well, that never seems to stop her trying, last Christmas-"

"Kay, do you have to?"

"Mom, what? They all know you can't cook." Kay defended.

"Or be trusted with cars," Peyton nodded before adding, "_I thought the light was pretty_" Peyton imitated Brooke causing the adults to laugh; Brooke quickly stuck out her tongue before leaning back into Lucas' chest as Kay continued her story. "As I was saying… last Christmas, Mom decided to cook a big turkey for the two of us. The Problem was, see, Mom kinda forgot to turn the oven on."

Everyone laughed except Brooke, who blushed and looked down. Kay winked at her mother before adding, "It gets worse! Luckily, Aunt Tory came over, pointed it out, and then turned the oven on. But this time Mom forgot to turn it off and nearly burnt down the kitchen!"

"I didn't nearly burn down the kitchen." Brooke whispered with tight lips, "Besides, we had dinner at Tor's anyway so _alls well that ends well_!"

"Remind me never to let you use my kitchen ever again!" Haley said, laughing.

Brooke rolled her eyes before defending herself, "There was no fire!"

"Yeah, it was just a lot of smoke which is why we spent Christmas at Aunt Tory's! And the whole weekend there as well-"

"Kay, let somebody else have their turn." Brooke interrupted. Kay closed her mouth and gave a cheeky smile in return.

It went around the table.

Haley told everyone about the time Nathan forgot to pick Jamie up from school. Then Nathan shot back with the time Haley had forgotten their anniversary because she'd been too busy working on her latest record. However, she ended up giving him the best present that night, because nine months later Caitlyn was born.

Jamie tattled on the day him and his best friend Dre` spent all their lunch money on lolly-pops after school. Skillz opted out of sharing a story about him, and instead embarrassed the others by talking about the disaster weekend the friends had planned two years ago. Andy and Karen shared a story about their trips abroad, while Lily laughed over a trip to the beach with Lucas. Rachel talked about moving to Omaha with Mouth for his career, and then Mouth went over his wedding day for Brooke's benefit.

Jake talked about coming back to Tree Hill and falling in love with Peyton all over again. Peyton shared Jake's reaction to finding out he was going to be a father all over again. Jenny had no problem repeating the day Peyton had ruined Jenny's favourite white shirt by adding a red sock accidentally to the washing, the blonde woman had broken down crying in apology. Jenny had slung an arm around Peyton, hugged her, and said it was okay before calling Peyton Mom for the first time. That statement had promptly ceased Peyton's cries.

Brooke reminisced over Kay's childhood again, embarrassing her daughter by revealing that the little girl had refused to have a bath without her plastic basketball until the age of three. When Lucas asked why she'd stopped, Brooke gave a smug look. "That's when she discovered soccer. She never looked at the orange ball again- take that, Scott Genes!"

"It's your turn Dad!" Kay immediately said, and everyone's attention turned to him. Lucas flicked his head around to stare at Brooke, who was practically sitting in his lap. "Did I ever tell you about the day my heart stopped for the third time?"

"Third time?" Brooke asked worried, shock in her voice and fear quivering her body.

Lucas nodded, "The first time was junior year after the car accident. The second time was senior year when I had that small heart attack-" The blonde held up his hand in his defence, "– and before you freak out I'm fine. And the third time was a few months ago when I saw you for the first time again. It was just the back view, but the moment I recognised your body my heart stopped. And that's when you brought me back to life".

**a big hug to othfan326, toddntan (also for beinga great beta), ambrocoo, teamsophia, tanya2byour21, flipflopgal, teamxxbrucasxx, brucasfan23, ga-4-ever, dani and onemistake for reviewing the last chapter. hope you all like this one too.**

**coming soon: Brooke and Lucas' third date, it doesnt exactly go according to plan, but with them what does? oh yeah and the epilogue**


	34. This Is It

**Disclaimer: i do not own one tree hill or anything to do with one tree hill, i did however event kay, but im not sure if i own her or whatever.**

**.The final chapter.**

Sitting by her mother's feet, Kay watched as Brooke slowly and carefully applied makeup. It was something that Kay had done since as early as she could remember; sitting by her mother and watching her get ready. The girl use to observe the routine and make mental notes of every curve and line of her mother's beauty. It seemed to Kay that Brooke Davis only grew more stunning as she got older.

It was a routine... A routine they were both use to since moving into their new home. It had slowly started to change. Kay now sat on her knee's studying her mother, trying to pinpoint what was different. Then it hit her. Her mother had the slightest smile on her face, her eyes had a glow in them, and she hummed as she did the automatic moves.

Kay had never seen her mother this happy as she looked in the mirror and she frowned trying to remember the last time she'd seen her mother not smiling and Kay couldn't remember. Brooke was always smiling and always happy, the thought caused Kay to smile as well, the small girl nodded and sighed.

"That was a big sigh," Brooke commented as she dropped the eyeliner onto the dressing table and lowered her face to look at Kay.

Kay nodded and shyly looked away. From below her lashes, she glanced back up at Brooke, "This feels good."

Brooke's slight smile became a full grin at her daughters words.

Lifting her chin up, Kay grinned back. "I'm glad we came home, Mom. Real glad…"

"So am I." Brooke replied as she cupped Kay's cheek and looked into her daughters blue eyes so much like Lucas' eyes. "Now let's go find that Dad of yours."

"He's doing the washing." Kay said quickly and then smirked as she added, "Mom, does Dad live here?"

Brooke's mouth fell open, "What? No, honey, your Dad has his own house!"

"Oh, well he's here _a lot-_ _a lot!_"

"That's a good thing," Brooke laughed.

"I _know _it is, but he's here every night and every morning, and we're sorta like Aunt Haley, Uncle Nathan, Jamie and Caitlyn, you know, a family… except Dad cooks not you, but other than that I don't see the difference." she sighed, "I'm babbling?"

"Sort of…"

"I _like _it, that's all. I would be cool if he did live here all the time."

Brooke sat there not quite knowing what to say, so she simply nodded and held out her hand. Stumbling to her feet, Kay quickly took her mothers hand. As they walked down the stairs, they gently nudged each other's sides. Soft laughs occupied the game until they finally stopped in the doorway of the laundry, their bodies falling still.

Brooke's smile froze as her eyes locked onto Lucas, standing by the washing machine he wore only a pair of grey tracksuit pants and the necklace Brooke had given him all those years ago. He was humming as he went along with the chore, and Brooke took a moment to enjoy this moment of just watching him without his knowing.

"I can feel you staring," his voice caused Brooke to jump. Startled, she stepped further into the room. Lucas turned with a smile already on his face, yet his eyes softened the moment they met her. "Morning, Pretty Girl-" as Lucas leaned over, Brooke took the chance to grab him by the necklace and tug him closer. Just before their lips met, he whispered."...again."

The kiss almost swallowed the word. It was not a passionate kiss or even a deep one, yet it was filled with just as much love… sweet and quick, it held a new innocence.

"Morning…" Brooke whispered back as they reluctantly pulled away. His arms wrapped around her to join both their hands behind her back. They both smiled as they looked deep into each other's eyes.

Kay coughed.

Biting her lip, Brooke slowly turned her face to look at her daughter, "You want something, Kay?"

"A lift to school,"

Lucas quickly placed his hands on Brooke's hips and pulled slightly away from her, "Give me a minute. Why don't you go wait out front while I finish getting dressed?"

"You just want me gone so you can kiss again."

Laughing, Lucas dragged Brooke close again. This time her back to his front, and wrapped his arms around her stomach. Looking over her shoulder, he grinned at Kay, "I'm going to do that whether you're here or not."

"Well, get it over with or I'll be late." Kay grumbled and Lucas immediately tipped Brooke's face so he could kiss her lips. Rolling her eyes, Kay smiled and shook her head before leaving the room.

Brooke turned in Lucas' arms as she locked her hands behind his neck, "Where were we?"

Smiling, Lucas leaned down to rub their noses.

"Right about here." he whispered and kissed her full on the mouth. Brooke moaned and melted into the embrace.

…

The car ride was too silent. Lucas kept glancing at Kay through the corner of his eye, always waiting for her to say something, to ask one of her questions. Instead, Kay just stared out the window with the slightest of smiles on her face. Finally curious of what was going through his daughter's mind, Lucas spoke up.

"What's on your mind, Smiley?"

"Mom," Kay answered turning in her seat to face her father. Lucas could not help but smile at the thought of Brooke. His mind had this tendency to get lost in thoughts of the dimpled brunette. Even now, they strayed from Kay as Brooke's face came into focus in his thoughts, barely leaving room for him to keep attention on the road.

"Brooke," he whispered beneath his breath.

Seeing it all, Kay's smile curled up just a little bit more. She went back to staring out the window as she said clearly, "So Dad, when are you moving in?"

The question caught him so off guard that Lucas had to quickly steer the car straight again for he had begun to veer to the right. Lucas gave a nervous chuckle, "When your mother asks me."

"You know…you prac'ly live with us already, right?"

"Yeah, but it's not official. I mean I love it… I do. But I'm going to love it even more when your mom _wants _me to be a part of her home."

"You already are, Dad. You're part of the furniture! Like a real good looking couch…"

"Oh, thanks."

"I'm just saying that _I _want it to be your home."

Lucas nodded and carefully leaned a hand over to pull Kay's long ponytail, "Me too, Smiley, me too".

They came to a stop outside Kay's school; she stayed in her spot not moving. Her eyes darted back to Lucas, "I gotta go?"

"That's the idea," Lucas confirmed. Kay nodded and gave her famous Davis smile "Don't forget to pick me up tomorrow."

"We won't. You don't forget to stay with Jamie after school and be good for Haley and Nathan!"

"Anything for Naley, I got it," she nodded again.

Lucas eyed her while pursing his lips, then relaxing, his voice softened. "Okay, champ, give your old man a hug and get to school already."

Leaping across the car Kay jumped onto Lucas and wrapped her arms around him, sinking into his shoulder she whispered against his ear "Good luck, you'll need it."

Lucas nudged Kay and let her go. She returned to her seat and went to open the door. As Kay hopped out of the car, Lucas teased, "Have a good day, don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Her head fell back in a loud laugh. Then as she calmed down, Kay shook her head, "That doesn't leave much."

After a quick half-hearted glare Lucas smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow, _be good._"

"Later Dad!"

…

The house was quiet when Brooke came bouncing into it, "I found it, I found it!" she called out repeatedly. Haley jumped and raised her hand to cover her heart, "Tigger, don't do that!"

"Sorry, Hales, but I found the perfect place." Brooke squealed dropping a file onto the kitchen table as she sat down. Her hands waving in the air she continued, "Perfect!"

With an indulgent smile, Haley walked towards the table and sat down as well, "That would be great if I had any idea what you are talking about!"

Brooke quickly picked up the file and handed it to Haley who hesitantly took it. Smiling, Brooke slowly relaxed her body and calmed her voice, "I've been looking for a location for a store here. One that I can afford and I think I've found it! Well, actually, Peyton found it."

"Peyton?" Haley asked, even more curious now. She glanced down at the file that stayed unopened in her hands. She raised her eyes at Brooke as her hands opened the file. Brooke sent her a smile as Haley looked back down. Haley's eyes widened and her eyes shot back up again, "Brooke is _this _what I think it is?"

"Yeah, if you're thinking it's that little CD store _thingy _that you and Peyton always loved so much. Apparently, some Max guy is moving to Utah so it's empty. So with the money that I was going to use to buy a house, I can now use to get my Tree Hill store. I have _my_ house, _my_ Lucas, _my_ family and now I have _my_ store!"

She added on with a squeal, "_Everything is perfect!__"_

"Now, all you have to do is ask _your _Lucas to move into the house." Haley teased, closing the file again.

Brooke rolled her eyes, sighing. She was slightly fed up with all the hints everyone was giving her about her relationship with Lucas, "You know I had a very similar conversation with Kay this morning."

"Great minds…" Haley murmured. She reached across the table and took hold of Brooke's hand, "It's been over a month and I don't think Lucas has graced his own bed that entire time. Admit it Brooke, he already lives with you."

"We're not _that _bad." Brooke drawled.

Laughing Haley shook her head, "Yeah, you are."

Brooke covered Haley's hand this time and leaned closer. Looking her friend straight in the eye, Brooke spoke, "He doesn't live with us. He's my boyfriend, he's Kay's dad, _and_ he's practically part of the furniture. Like a real nice looking rug that goes with everything…"

Haley simply shook her head. Brooke let go of her hand and leaned back into the chair, she asked, "What?"

It was Haley's turn to lean forward, and she covered Brooke's hand once again. "Honey, I hate to break it to you, but Lucas lives with you. I don't get why you are so quick to deny how serious things are getting with Lucas."

"Oh, shut up!" Brooke complained with a smile knowing that she was doing exactly what Haley was accusing her of doing. Haley laughed, "Hey, be nice to me or I'll rethink Kay sleeping over tonight."

Those statements made Brooke straighten up, causing a swift reply. "Okay, I'll be on my best behavior."

"You just want Kay out of the house so you and Lucas can _do _what you and Lucas _do_."

"We haven't really been alone together since we moved in. I mean we are alone together all the time, but never just the two of us outside the house without worrying about Kay." Brooke looked out the window and then turned back with a secret smile, "I guess this will be our third official date."

"Maybe he'll buy you a beach house this time." Haley joked.

Brooke clapped her hands together, "Ooh, I like that idea. Now I'm really looking forward to tonight."

They shared a look and each grinned. After a pause, they both broke out in spontaneous laughter. As the laughter died off, Brooke added on with a smirk, "I owe you one. Next time Naley want a wild night alone; just give me and Lucas a call."

Haley kinked her brow, "What are you doing next Friday?"

…

The doorbell rang at seven o'clock, Brooke came stumbling down the stairs with one high heel on and one in her hand. The moment she reached the ground floor, Brooke slipped the other heel on. She let out a swear word, mumbling as she began walking to the front door. "Why can't he be late like a normal guy-?"

She froze at the hallway mirror and frowned at her still damp hair, which had begun to dry into ringlets. It didn't look half-bad. Yet Brooke knew that if she left it like that, the moment it dried completely her hair would be a mess. The doorbell rang again causing, Brooke to repeat her swear word.

"I'm coming." She called out. Forgetting her hair, she tugged one side behind her ear and continued towards the door. She swung it opened and immediately gave the smile she was famous for portraying. "Hi,"

Lucas stood with his innocent smile. Brooke raked him with her eyes, sending an approving smile over his dressy black pants and simple charcoal grey, long sleeved shirt. The shirt was left unbuttoned enough to show off the top of his chest. She met his eyes that seemed to sparkle more than usual.

"You look amazing." Lucas whispered; his own eyes glued to Brooke. He shook his head and snapped back to reality, leaning forward Lucas slowly kissed Brooke. She opened her mouth underneath his and their tongues met.

When they pulled apart, his hands went to her waist, steadying her as he gazed deep into her eyes. For a moment, they just allowed the silence to remain, their smiles the only conversation. Eventually, Lucas gave her another quick kiss on the lips. "You ready?"

"I think so." She whispered though nerves suddenly appeared in her stomach. Brooke wasn't even a hundred percent sure; she was ready for anything that had happened since moving back to Tree Hill. However, it was now or never… so nervous and slightly afraid yet full of hope and love, Brooke took his hand with a trust that was eight years in the making.

…

As they started driving off, Brooke sent Lucas a fake shocked look. "What, no blindfold?"

Lucas moved his hand from the gear to Brooke's knee, he smiled at her. "Not this time."

"Where are we going?" Brooke asked straight away. The curiosity ate her up inside. Yet Lucas only shook his head and gave a mysterious: _"__You__'__ll see__"_causing Brooke to huff as she sat back in her seat, a small smile tilting her lips.

It wasn't long before Brooke knew exactly where they were going. Her back straightened up, her eyes widened then narrowed in confusion and surprise, and she turned to Lucas with a frown, "Ah… Lucas, this is very high school of you."

"Patience, this is different"

Shaking her head Brooke gave him a doubtful look, "I think I've seen the river court before. I know it like the back of my hand by now. I should anyway with how many times you've dragged me here-"

"Brooke, just shut up, please, for five seconds…" Lucas cut in as he parked the car.

He quickly opened his door and jogged around to her side to let her out. She took his hand as she stepped out of the car, her husky voice speaking as she looked right at him. "I just expected a little-"

Her voice suddenly stopped as their bodies turned around to view the court. She gasped, her hand dropping his in shock. Lucas smirked. Stepping behind her, he kissed her cheek.

"A little more special?" he finished for her. Brooke simply nodded as she stepped forward on shaky feet and soaked in the sight before her.

The river court was as if she had never seen it before. It was ablaze with too many candles for her to guess upon how many. A small path was clear to the center of the court where a circle was free from the flames and in the middle of it laid a blanket with a picnic waiting. Champagne was chilling next to a slim vase, holding one single red rose. It was the same old river court, plus romance times ten. Brooke couldn't help but think of it as a fiery garden and she could even smell the smallest tinge of vanilla.

"I-uh-um- I can deal with this."

Smiling, Lucas squeezed her shoulder before taking her hand and walking backwards. He began to lead her towards the candlelit picnic, "I'm glad you can"

"How did you manage this?"

They reached the picnic blanket and Lucas helped Brooke sit down. He took the place opposite her and smiled broadly, as he began to pour their drinks. He winked, "Advantages of having a group of teenage boys at my mercy!"

Not even five minutes later Brooke and Lucas were sitting together. Brooke between his legs, she rested her back against his abdomen with her head leaned onto his chest. Every now and then, Lucas may rest his chin upon the top of her head. He gave her hair a soft kiss as he listened to Brooke talk about her new store. The night was silent other than the gentle sound of the river shore and their quiet voices.

"-and I know its small, but I look back on that night and it's like that is the moment everything changed. You did not look through me, or at my body, but you were looking at me and seeing me. It was nice… you were a nice guy. And it was different…"

Her voice died off as she thought back to that fateful night nearly nine years ago. The time when she'd snuck her way into Lucas' life and ended up forever changing her own in a way she could have never expected. She'd been looking for fun, yet instead Brooke had fallen in love and never really picked herself up.

Lucas entangled his slender fingers with hers and gave them a soft squeeze as he whispered back, "_That__'__s when it all changed._"

Lifting her head up, Brooke leaned back to look him in the eye. "You remember that? I wasn't even thinking about that line when I said all that before. Funny, well not so funny…I was talking about basketball, popularity and _you_; I didn't know it would be me that everything changed for that night-"

"Hey, it changed for me too and I'm not talking about the game. I'm talking about the night Brooke Davis entered my life and everything did change. You added something to my world, to _me_, that no one else could. You were this irresistible force, and I thank _GOD _it was my car you crawled into that night."

He looked down at his hands before continuing"I just wish everything else had been different though. That I could go back and appreciate the things I took for granted. I wish I never hurt you, either time, any time." As he finished, Lucas closed his eyes and a picture entered his mind. A crying Brooke, a devastated Brooke, a _hurt _Brooke, and he wanted to erase those pictures from his memory.

Brooke watched the emotions cross his face, and she snuggled closer to him. The brunette rested her head back onto his chest and squeezed his hand back, "It's alright. It sucked and the things we've done to each other sucks but if we had done things differently then I might not have Kay. She's worth all the pain in the world. So it's alright."

The world seemed to go completely still for a moment. The sky, the wind, the river, the crickets, it was all still. Sounds that they hadn't even picked up on seemed to fall silent. Even their breathing and heart beats paused a moment. The brief stillness was broken when the sky cracked open and cried. The cool night was bombarded with rain, falling down onto Brooke and Lucas' spot. Brooke gasped and Lucas quickly stood them both up.

"Run to the car," He instructed. Never letting go off her hand, Lucas picked up the picnic basket with his free one and followed her as they ran to the cover of his car.

They tumbled in quickly and Brooke immediately began to laugh. Lucas fell forward on top of her as he shut the door and they landed on the seat. Brooke still laughing as Lucas collapsed on top of her. With a groan, he leaned his damp body up so he was no longer squashing her lungs and looked down at her laughing face. She gave a hiccup as she noticed his staring and her laughter quickly faded.

"It's never smooth with us," She whispered as if to explain why she found it so funny.

Lucas' cool expression cracked as her began to laugh too. Slowly, Brooke's smile came back and her laughter once again filled the small space. Still laughing, Lucas stroked a finger along her cheek and touched a wet strand of her dark hair that clung to her face. He stroked it back then traced the bottom of her lip with his thumb. Both of their laughter abruptly stopped, as their hearts beating rapidly inside their chest, their breathing grew more erratic.

"What are you thinking?" Brooke asked, her voice almost a gasp.

Lucas lowered his body further onto hers, "I'm not, I can't… do you feel this?"

"Yes," she mouthed, the sound not leaving her throat. She nodded without realizing she was even doing that as well.

Lucas kept looking into her eyes, "I want to do this forever. I want to take this feeling and make it last a lifetime, and I want it with you and only you. I want my ability to think to be stolen and my ability to breathe to be paused. I want my heart to jump and skip, and you do that. How do you do that, Brooke?"

"How do you?" Brooke shivered as she asked the question back; he blinked and moved off her.

"What are we doing? Brooke, you'll get sick if you stay in those wet clothes, you better take them off."

She kinked her one eyebrow, "That's subtle."

"I'm serious Brooke. you can put on my jacket. its somewhere around here, and I have a spare picnic blanket in the back as well." His voice was getting worried; she rolled her eyes and started to slip off her dress.

Lucas gave a relieved sigh and leaned over the seat to grab his jacket from the back. When he turned back, Brooke was naked on the driver's seat, with her clothing a puddle by the break. Lucas gulped and handed her the jacket, he soaked her in as she slipped the jacket on and lifted her wet hair up after she finished buttoning the jacket up.

"What about you?" she asked and with a sexy smirk. Before Lucas could answer she straightened up and leaning slightly over went to work on the buttons of his shirt that was stuck to his body. She slipped it off his shoulders and dropped it to the floor, her lips brushing his nipples as she moved back to her position.

"Didn't you mention a blanket?" she asked innocently. Lucas shot up and went back to his awkward job of searching the backseats form the front. His mind was focused too much on Brooke, that he stared at the red blanket for what seemed like minutes before he actually really saw it.

Meanwhile, Brooke burrowed deeper into the jacket and wiggled until she was comfortable; sinking her hands into the deep pockets, she smiled. That was until her fingers met a small box. She sucked in a breath and pulled her hands out, her mind racing a million thoughts. Brooke almost dropped the object, yet her shocked reflexes flew into action and she grabbed onto it fiercely.

Closing her eyes, she reopened them hoping that it would be gone. Yet she looked down at her hands and the ring box was still there. She couldn't help it; his name escaped her lips in a breathy whisper, "_Lucas__…__?_"

Alerted by the strange tone of her voice, Lucas pulled himself back into the front seat empty handed. About to ask what when he looked at her, the words never left his thoughts… his entire being was locked onto her curious and fearful eyes.

"Please tell me you brought me a beach house." a little fake laugh was forced out of her at the end. Lucas confused for a moment and then she lowered her eyes and the connection was broken, he followed her gaze to the box in her hand.

"No beach house," Lucas whispered. His body suddenly felt itchy all over, he wiggled around, the chill finally meeting his bare chest.

Brooke raised her eyes and she knew she just knew that what she had feared the moment her fingers touched the box was real. There would be no key and no earrings in this box. It was like her body was drenched all over again, still clutching the box in her hand Brooke fumbled for the handle behind her.

"I can't…" she managed to whisper before turning her cheek to him and opening the door. She slipped out with a grace so unexpected to her shaky legs.

The rain and cold air hit Brooke like a car, for a moment she stopped and stood there and then, she started to walk away. Lucas was frozen, his eyes still on the spot she had been sitting in moments ago. Then he shook his and pushed his way out of the car. He did not even remember how he opened the door; his feet were moving by themself, running after Brooke.

"BROOKE!"

She stopped and turned around.

"Tell me what I'm thinking is wrong!" she screamed back straight away.

A meter apart, they stared at each other. The rain pouring down on them as lightening and thunder preformed above them. "I can't. I told you Brooke, I want this between us to last forever. You weren't meant to find the ring-"

"So why carry it around in your pocket, Lucas? Why have it with you? Why have it at all?" She groaned, "I can't do this. I can't have you throwing these things at me all the time."

He took a step forward and she stepped backwards. He went to grab her hand and she pulled it away, screaming through the night as she wrenched her self away from him, "YOU CAN'T ASK ME TO MARRY YOU! Okay? You can't agree to go slow and then tell me you love me on the first date. You can't buy me a house on the second and you sure as hell can't move yourself into said house! _And you can__'__t ask me to marry you on the third date!_"

She sighed, "SLOW LUCAS, SLOW, THAT'S WHAT WE SAID."

"I know," Lucas' voice broke, but it held a confidence as he tightened his jaw and stepped forward. This time she stood still and straight though her eyes warily watched his approach, "I know we agreed on slow, but I've waited eight years to have you back in my life and I never want to let you go again. I lost you once, Brooke, and it broke me in so many ways. I fought for a long time to pretend it didn't, to move on but I never could. I could never get what I had with you back, and then we kiss again and it all came rushing to me and I knew what had been missing all these years. And I want it back."

He stopped and swiped his wet hair, his eyes never loosing hers. His jaw loosened just the slightest and he indicated the area around him with a sweep of his arms, "Eight years ago we stood in this very spot and I told you this was my world. I showed you my world, and you asked me if you got to be a part of it. I said you were the biggest. Without you, there is a gap in my world. But tonight, I didn't bring you here to show you my world. I wanted to show that _you _are my world, not this court, not this town, but you and Kay. Our family is my world… I love you, Pretty Girl. I want to spend the rest of our lives together and never let time slip through our fingers again. I want it to start now. Not tomorrow or next month or next year, but the promise of tonight, that this is it. This is forever."

Lightening cracked as his voice stopped, Brooke continued to stare at him unable to tear her eyes away from him. Finally, after what seemed like hours but was in fact just a blink of a second, Brooke opened her mouth. "Who's to say it'll last this time?" her voice was defiant, she lifted her chin up in defense.

"We can! We can, Brooke!"

"I can't do _this_. I can't cope with this. I can't think with you standing next to me."

Lucas felt his heart drop, he stepped forward again.

"Are you saying no?" he screamed out, his voice blending with the roll of thunder.

Brooke eyes suddenly snapped wide, "Yes, NO, maybe, I don't know."

She gave a small cry and stamped her feet like a frustrated toddler. She squeezed her eyes shut and opened them up again. Looking him straight in the eyes, his intense blue gaze shot through her right into her heart. Her eyes swiftly softened and her voice followed suit as she replied, "I can't say no. My heart won't let me."

Hope rose in his chest; Lucas smiled "Are you saying yes?"

Brooke shook her head, and Lucas' smile began to slip. She stopped and bit her lip before giving a slight nod.

Lucas held his breath.

Brooke looked at him.

"BROOKE, ARE YOU SAYING YES?" he screamed his question, growing more nervous with each tick of a second. "ARE YOU SAYING-"

Before Lucas could finish the question again, Brooke was in his arms. She'd somehow managed to jump straight into them. Her arms wrapping around his neck as he instinctively wrapped his around her back and helped lift her up. Her lips by his ear, she whispered the one word that sent both their heart free, "Yes…"

Their lips crashed together, Lucas pulled her even closer and spun her around in the rain. He couldn't see the lightening, he couldn't hear the thunder, and he couldn't feel the cold. All Lucas Scott could see was her smile; all he could hear was her yes, all he could feel was her warmth.

Lucas wrapped his arms tighter around Brooke, and lowered her feet back to the ground. He took the box from her hand and opened it slowly, their eyes met for a moment and then lowered to the large ruby and diamond engagement ring, then he stared back into her dark hazel eyes. With a free hand Lucas cupped her chin; his thumb traced across her brow, down to her jaw, and across her lip, "Pretty Girl, will you marry me?"

He couldn't help but smile, he had to fight back the giggle that wanted to escape. There was no hesitation in Brooke's newest reply, "It has to be yes."

Lucas let go of her face and took out the ring, tenderly he slipped it on to her ring finger, her left hand shaking the whole time.

She was still shaking when his touch left her hand and without blinking she stood on her toes and kissed his lips softly. It was slow and deep, their tongues met and they both smiled the whole time. For the second time in their lives, Brooke and Lucas were reunited in the rain. This time, though, with the promise of forever.

**So thats it people, other than the epilogue which is coming soon. that was brucas' third and final date, theyre engaged now, and about fn time too. kk so i am slightly hating the way bl and blers are being treated this season, it just better be for a good reason!!! a one tree hill rule, bad always creates good. everything good is born from evil. eg. nathan and lucas, brooke. brucas. brooke sleeps with the chris = letter scene, brucas fight over peyton = rain scene, peyton kisses lucas = naley wedding fight and dance, haley leaves on tour =braley, jamie, nathan goes after haley for bad reasons =naley, season four suckiness = great s5 for brucas, ect ect ect, see the pattern, bad things create good things. so heres to a great s7 for brucas!!!**

**and a big hug to my reviewers, tanya2byour21, ga-4-ever, bjames238, brucas10, nyjoey, flipflopgal, pink5288, jill, dani, todd my amazing beta, malin (thanks for the compliment), teamxxbrucasxx, ambrocoo, othfan326. thanks to you all. some of u are new while others have been my loyal reviewers, thanks for coming along for the ride. and to stir ya up i know this story gets a lot of hits and alerts so for you readers who i appreciate heaps for bothering to even read this i would love to hear from ya all b4 this story comes to an end, so come on make some noise and review the last chapter, help me break the 300 review mark, i still got a long way to go but that 3 double 0 would be nice. ive got a number in my mind and i prob won't post the epilogue until i get that review number (not 300, man, im not that dillusional) :P im being stubborn and mean.**

**luv mickei**


	35. Epilogue Amazed

**Disclaimer: i own nothing.**

**so it comes to an end, like everything must. thank you to all those who reviewed, for all those who have story alerted or favourited this story, a hug to you all, and a hug to all the readers who have followed brooke, lucas and kay on their journey in Brooke's Child. I hope you love the epilogue, its just a little fluff and a few answers to some questions you might have forgotten. :) so please, continue...**

**and yeah sorry for the slow update i went to update this ages ago but my stories page refused to appear, so im at my aunts place and i checked if it would work and it does so here it is, about time, its frustrating me and yeah so my updates may be even more few and far between.**

"…I would like to introduce to the dance floor Brooke and Lucas for the first time as Mr. and Mrs. Scott!"

The crowd started clapping and Brooke grinned broadly as Lucas held out his hand. Showing off her dimples, she took it and followed him onto the dance floor. As they walked into the centre of the room, a hush went around and the first notes of the song began.

_Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take  
Baby when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams_

Brooke sunk into Lucas' embrace and sighed as her head rested against his shoulder. Lucas placed one hand carefully to the base of her back, which was exposed by her backless gown. The gown clung to her breast and stomach, flaring out at her waist like a princess's dress in a fairytale. She shined, sparkled and glowed all in one. Brooke's Brown hair was longer now, reaching half way down her back. Today, however, its length was curled up above her head and held in place by a thin sheer vale. Stray curls tickled her neck, and Lucas twisted one between his fingers as he started to spin her around the room.

_  
I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I want to spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you_

"I've thought about this day for a long time," Brooke whispered.

Lucas smiled down at her and lightly took hold of her chin, "Is it everything you ever dreamed?"

"Yes and so much more!"

"For me too…"

They sunk back into the dance.

_The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark  
Your hair all around me  
Baby you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart  
Oh, it feels like the first time, every time  
I want to spend the whole night in your eyes_

"You know… You never told me what the second secret was." Lucas suddenly remarked stopping where they were, swaying their bodies side to side instead. Brooke winked as she met his eyes.

"Yes I did," She said with a laugh.

Lucas pulled her closer, "I think I would remember."

His voice was slightly teasing. Brooke leaned up and pecked his lips as she moved her hands to entangle them behind his neck, "I told you a long time ago."

"Remind me."

"My second secret, it's simple really. I love you, Lucas Scott." Her eyes were so honest and clear as she stared into his.

Lucas smiled gently, "I love you too, Brooke Scott."

"Well, I don't think our love is a secret for anyone, anymore."

"I guess that means we really do have no more secrets." Lucas shrugged as he said it, his eyes squinting. Brooke gave a chuckle as she wondered if he was trying to be cute. She kinked her brow as she replied with a knowing smirk, "I don't know about that. I have one more secret-" she stopped suddenly when she noticed him demeanor change.

His feet froze. Lucas stared intently into her eyes and she patted his cheek, "Don't worry, Broody. It's a good one too."

"I thought we said no more secrets."

Brooke only smiled. She leaned up again, wrapping her arms more securely around his neck. With a quick kiss to his lips, Brooke then rubbed their noses together and smiled. "I'll just have to tell you then… it's something I should have told you nine years ago."

His hands tightened again around her, and Brooke felt him tense up. She moved her lips to his ear, "I'm pregnant."

_Every little thing that you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I want to spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you_

Haley lifted her head from Nathan's shoulder, "what do you think Brooke and Lucas are talking about?"

"I don't know, but they seem happy." Just as Nathan was saying that, Lucas lifted Brooke into his arms, them both laughing, he spun his new wife around in the air as she clung tightly to him, her head flung back.

"_Really _happy," Nathan added.

Sitting in Jake's lap, Peyton watched two of her best friends and smiled. She then turned to look at Nathan and Haley, "Of course they're happy! This is eight years in the making!"

Lucas was still spinning Brooke around when Brooke spoke words that no one could hear. Lucas abruptly, yet carefully, placed Brooke back on her feet. His hands went over her as if checking if she was alright. Even from where they sat, the others could read the love and worry in Lucas' eyes. They watched him mumble obvious apologies, and Brooke only laughed which seemed to break the mood.

Before Lucas got the smile back on his face, Haley and Peyton looked at each other. They both instantly knew... just knew why Brooke and Lucas were so happy on the dance floor. Peyton tapped Jake's shoulder, "Honey, get out your wallet."

"Why?" He asked confused.

"WE'RE HAVING A BABY!" Lucas' voice yelled happily above the music, "EVERYBODY, WE'RE HAVING ANOTHER BABY!"

Lucas gave Brooke a quick little spin this time, just once around before hugging her close.

Jake moaned and took the bill from his wallet. He handed it to Peyton, who with a regretful smile passed it over to a grinning Nathan and Haley.

"Thank you," Haley took the bill with a smug smile and tucked it into Nathan's jacket pocket, patting it safely in place.

"I can't believe you bet against Brooke and Lucas!" Jake said frowning.

"We didn't!" Nathan laughed, and Haley continued, "We just never bet against Tree Hill contraception."

"Well, we wouldn't have either. Who knew it would have taken Brooke and Lucas this long to actually make it official." Peyton defended their bet.

Rachel scoffed, "I knew she was pregnant."

"No you didn't." Haley laughed.

"I said she was the moment I first saw her." Rachel shot back with a smile. Her eyes were still on the happy couple who were now dancing again.

Peyton merely shook her head, "I think we would all know Brooke was pregnant by now if she'd been back then…"

"Yeah, seems the only slow thing those two did was plan the wedding." Nathan joked thinking back on a previous conversation with his brother.

Haley rolled her eyes, "Oh come on. It has not even been a year. In the normal world, people often stay engaged for years."

Jake lifted Peyton up with him as he stood. His gaze briefly diverted to Haley, "Since when were things normal in Tree Hill." Then he held out his hand to Peyton, "Dance, my lady?"

"Why thank you. I would be honoured." Peyton took his hand and watched his walk as they made their way to the dance floor.

Mouth stood and held out both of his hands for Rachel, "May I have this dance?"

"For you, always," She placed her purse onto the table and took his hands, letting him help her up. Together, Rachel and Mouth joined the others.

Nathan turned to Haley, "Wanna shake it, Babe?"

"Honey, weren't you banned from the dance floor?"

"Brooke gave me a free pass." He too stood and held out his hand for his wife. With a loving smile and a twinkle in her eye, Haley took it.

_Every little thing that you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I want to spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you_

By a large vase of roses, eight-year-old Kay Scott watched on as couples filled the floor. Yet her eyes were really trained on only one couple, her parents. A large grin covered her face, her dimples seemed deeper than ever, and her eyes seemed brighter than ever.

"Hi, kiddo, what's on your mind?"

Kay turned and sent her grandmother a soft smile, "Hey Grams, I'm just watching."

"It's beautiful isn't it, Love?"

"It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen…" Kay whispered as she looked back over the couples.

Karen sighed, "It is, isn't it? Sometimes it saddens me though; all those wasted years, all those wasted days, when we could have all been together."

Instantly, Kay shook her head. Her eyes still locked on her parents as they danced around on their wedding day, "No, it's not sad."

She gave another confident shake of her head, "I wouldn't ask for anything to be different, not even for seven years more. I wouldn't take back _this _day for _anything._"

Her smile grew as across the dance floor and through the crowd she spotted Lily, Jamie and Jenny talking. Kay took it all in: her parents centre stage, her aunts and uncles dancing happily, Grams by her side and the other kids right there...All the love and happiness.

She looked back over at Jamie and could hear her voice ask him a question, _"__Do you believe in happily ever after?__"_

He caught her eyes across the crowd; Lily and Jamie began to beckon her over. Kay heard his reply in her head, and as she remembered his answer she said it aloud, "I believe that everything ends the way it is meant to."

_Every little thing that you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I want to spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
_

_Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you_

"I love you."

"I love you too, Pretty Girl."

The End

**please review the last chapter, its your last chance to do so.**

Coming soon: or like straight away, depending when i upload it, like possibly five minutes after i post this.

The sequel, 'BC: Behind the Red Door' but just because you may wann chack that out doeant mean you get to skip reviewing this. hugs.


End file.
